Follow You Into the Dark
by Miss Grace O'Malley
Summary: Elena travels to the French Quarter to get away from the drama in Mystic Falls. What happens when the Originals learn of her presence? Bonnie and Kai escaped the prison world, but Damon is still there, making Elena want to have a fresh start since she thinks getting Damon back is hopeless. (Elena/Originals, Slight Delena)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! All right, so this is what the poll voted on. I hope everyone enjoys!**

 **-Esther/Mikael are dead**

 **-Kol and Finn are still alive**

 **-All the Originals are undaggered**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Elena's heels clicked against the sidewalk as she walked through the heart of New Orleans. It was nearly midnight and jazz music vibrated through the streets. She felt her hips swaying unknowingly as she grabbed a drink from a passerby.

"Thank you," she nodded at him as she downed the bitter liquid in one swig.

Elena brushed off drunken advances as she grabbed a man and lured him into a dark alley behind a bar.

"Hey, pretty lady," he slurred as Elena pushed him up against the wall, "I have a hotel room nearby if you'd rather be more comfortable."

She smiled a predatory smile at him, "You won't scream and you won't remember any of this," she ordered as she bit into his neck. She paid close attention to his pulse and retracted her fangs when his heartbeat started to slow. The man slumped against the wall before stumbling back inside the bar. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth as she straightened her low cut shirt.

"Katherine, fancy seeing you here in my home."

Elena groaned internally at the mistake of her being Katherine once again. She turned around and faced a dark skinned man with a wolfish smile on his face. She smiled sweetly at him, "I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not Katherine."

The man laughed, "And I'm not Marcel Gerard," he held out his hand to her, "Come on, I don't have all night. I'm sure that Thierry will be more than happy to see you." His eyes danced as he took her in before he smirked, "Besides, it's fight night. And I'm sure my guys would love to go up against a five hundred year old vampire."

Elena snorted, "Once again, I'm not Katherine, Mr. Gerard," she strode past him and continued down the alley.

Marcel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, locking his hands around her neck, "Katherine, don't be like that. It's time you've paid your dues," he snapped her neck and pulled her over his shoulder as he continued down the alley and to the Compound.

* * *

Elena's head was pounding as light shined behind her eyelids. She was lying on the ground, she assumed, from the feeling of wood against her back. She felt the bones of her neck pop into place as she focused on hearing the noise around her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fight night!"

Elena opened her eyes as she placed the voice: _Marcel_.

He noticed that she was awake and stood over her form as he smirked, "And now our guest of honor is awake," he pulled her roughly to her feet and held her up by the back of her shirt, "This, everyone, is the infamous Katherine Pierce. She's been on the run for nearly five hundred years! Anyone that can take her down gets their daylight ring." He threw her into the circle, causing her to stumble slightly.

She turned and faced him, anger written across her face, "I'm not Katherine, you stupid idiot! Katherine died!"

"Already switching names again, _Katerina_?" He chuckled, "I don't care. You better get ready, because you might get your ass handed to you by my nightwalkers here."

Marcel walked away from her as a group on vampires surrounded her. Suddenly she was sailing through the air and collapsed against a brick wall. Alaric's training finally kicked in and Elena fell into a defensive crouch as two vampires rushed at her. She grabbed the first and threw him into the second, effectively knocking both vampires across the room.

"Damn, girl! Looks like you're not so rusty after all," Marcel said from his perch on the second floor, "Otto, take her!"

A big burly man rushed her side and she quickly sidestepped him. When he whooshed in front of her, she placed a well-aimed kick to his chest making her stiletto press dangerously against his heart. She used his imbalance and pounced on top of him, reaching her hand into his chest and pulling his heart free. She stood up and let it fall to the ground as she looked up at Marcel, "Is that the best you've got?"

"You just took out a two hundred year old vampire," he said, slightly in awe, "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking me on." Marcel was suddenly in front of her, smirking down at her menacingly.

His hand was suddenly on her throat, holding her above the ground. Elena brought her right foot up and connected it with the left side of Marcel's face. His grip lessened slightly and she used it to her advantage. She kicked his chest powerfully, throwing him backwards as she crouched on her heels again, watching him slowly get up.

"Had enough yet?" Elena taunted as Marcel struggled to his feet, "Or do you want to get your ass kicked by a baby vampire? Again."

"Baby vampire, my ass," he growled, walking until he was toe to toe with her, "You're five hundred years old, not much of a baby anymore."

A commotion to their right caused both of their heads to whip towards the noise. Two vampires dropped with broken necks as two of the Originals were revealed.

"Good evening," Klaus announced as he looked at Marcel, "I'd like a word."

Marcel ignored him and looked back at Elena, his posture becoming defensive once more, "You've got a lot of nerve coming into _my_ home and making demands. But I'm a little busy at the moment."

Elena smiled up at the older vampire, itching to dig her heels into his chest once more before ripping his heart out for good. No one mistakes her for Katherine and lives.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elena saw Elijah kneel and retrieve Otto's heart from the floor. He held it up and addressed Marcel, "What's the meaning of this, Marcellus? Already trying to dismember your army?"

"And you're going up against a girl, nonetheless," Klaus taunted, "Worried that a mere baby vampire is going to beat you, mate?"

Neither Original had seen Elena's face yet, but could smell from her blood that she was still young.

"She's not a baby. She's nearly five hundred years old!" Marcel argued as he thrust his hand out and wrapped it tightly around Elena's throat.

"Try again," she rasped out as she grabbed his hand and twisted it at an unnatural angle, causing him to cry out in pain. She once again kicked his body away from her and pounced as he fell on his back. She drove her hand into his chest and smiled at his pain as she whispered, "No one mistakes me for Katherine. Do you understand?"

"Get off of him, love," Klaus snarled from seemingly behind her, "He's mine to deal with, not yours."

Elena gave out a small laugh, "Shut up, Klaus."

Suddenly Elena was ripped off of Marcel, her hand slipping empty from his chest as she ended up across the room with an angry Klaus in front of her. He gripped her throat and held her up, his anger disappearing once he recognized her face, "Hello, doppelganger. Immortality suits you."

Elena swept her foot under him and crashed to the floor as he did. She was back up in a second as he remained on the floor, laughing. She whooshed to the door and was stopped by Elijah. He stared at her in wonder before touching her cheek and murmuring, "Katherine?"

Elena's eyes flashed as she smacked him across the face, "I'm not Katherine! I never have been and I never will be. Now get out of my way, Elijah."

He moved aside gracefully letting Elena pass as he rubbed his stinging cheek absentmindedly. He walked over to Klaus and helped his brother to his feet.

"It seems we have a pissed off doppelganger on our hands, brother," Klaus said as he looked at Marcel's battered body, "And what was she doing here, Marcellus?"

"I thought she was Katherine," he spat out as he struggled once more to his feet, "I found her feeding on some guy in an alley and snapped her neck and brought her back here. I figured someone as old as she was could handle a little fight night."

Elijah's jaw ticked slightly, "You forced a young woman here against her will to engage in a brutish brawl just so you could have fun?"

"Ah, come now, Elijah," Klaus chided as he smiled, "Marcel was just having a bit of fun. Elena survived. No harm, no foul. Still pining over those Petrovas?"

Elijah sighed as he turned away from the men and began to make his way to the door as he called over his shoulder, "I'm going after her to apologize. If either of you follow me, I assure you that your hearts won't remain in your chest."

* * *

 **Reviews are needed if you'd like me to continue! This will be taking the place of Breaking the Bond once it's finished.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **~Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! I was taking a hiatus, I still am, but I thought that you all needed this chapter. I've received a lot of hate because most of my stories end with Elejah, but they're my OTP. I've lost heart for some of my unfinished stories, but I assure you that I will finish them all. I just probably won't have a normal updating schedule like I usually do. Sorry, everyone. But I hope you like this chapter!**

 **BTW there's no cure, so forget everything that happened with that storyline. Katherine died and it will be revealed later how.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena sat in one of the many bars in the French Quarter. She still couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to come here. She looked down at the glass in her hand, swirling the stale Bourbon around as the bartender gave her a weird look.

"Anything you want to talk about?" The bartender, Camille asked, "I'm a psychologist outside of all this excitement. I might be able to help."

Elena narrowed her eyes before taking a swig of her glass, "Well, let's see. I'm eighteen and I've been stuck between brothers for the past, huh, I don't even know how long. I finally decided to end it with both of them because it was tearing them apart. And my two best friends can hardly stand the sight of me," she looked down for a minute before she shrugged, "I thought coming here would be better for everyone, especially me. But I forgot there's an Original problem here."

"Original problem? Do you mean-"

The brunette floundered for a moment, mentally cursing herself for talking to the human bartender so flippantly, "Nevermind. Forget what I said. Can I just have another Bourbon please?"

"Sure," Cami said, grabbing the bottle and filling Elena's glass. She smiled slightly, "You know, the _Original_ problem isn't as bad as you think." Elena's eyes widened as the blonde continued, "I know about all the supernatural here. I know all about Klaus and Elijah and Rebekah. We're friends, kinda."

Elena snorted, "You're friends with the Originals? Do they have you compelled or something?"

"I was compelled for awhile. But a friend of mine, who's also a witch, broke the compulsion. I thought I was losing my mind," she admitted.

A man walked up to the bar and stole Cami's attention, leaving Elena alone with her drink. She couldn't believe that this poor innocent human had already been exposed to vampires, let alone the first ones in creation. When she heard the bartender's laughter, she looked over and noticed that the man next to her looked oddly familiar. She tried to focus on his voice, but still, she couldn't place him.

He looked over to her and smiled a genuine smile, "Miss Gilbert. Funny I should run into you here."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked hesitantly. It was never a good sign if someone knew your name when you were more than a hundred miles from home.

He extended his hand, "Finn Mikaelson. I believe it's been quite awhile since I've seen you. But who could forget a face like that."

"Seriously?" She ignored his hand as she felt anger bubble inside of her again, "You're comparing me to _Katherine_? Or is it _Tatia_ this time?"

Finn looked truly flustered, "I was not comparing you to either of your ancestors. I was merely paying a beautiful girl a compliment. I am not Klaus or Elijah. I know perfectly well who _you_ are."

"Well, thank you," Elena smiled sheepishly at the eldest vampire in existence, "You're the first one who recognized who I actually was."

"There's subtle differences between each of you," he mused, looking more intently at her, "Your hair is straight instead of curly. Your eyes are a few shades darker as well."

Elena smiled, "How do you remember everything so clearly?"

"When one spends more time observing rather than talking, it really puts things into perspective. Now, pray tell, what are you doing in New Orleans, Miss Gilbert?"

She took another sip of her Bourbon as she looked at him, "I needed to get away from Mystic Falls. I had a…rocky start as a vampire and I managed to burn my own house down because my brother died. I lived without my humanity for a while, but no one liked me like that. I was tricked into switching it on again and when I did, nothing felt the same anymore. I wasn't who I used to be." She sighed, tapping her long nails against the glass tumbler, "Everyone wanted to fix me. To bring back the person I was before I died. But I'm not that person anymore. So, I broke up with my boyfriend and headed to the most lively place I could think of besides New York and Las Vegas."

"Seems as if you've had a very full life so far," Finn smiled.

"I suppose," she amended, before she asked hesitantly, "If you don't mind me asking, are all your siblings here?"

Finn looked apprehensive at her question, "All of them have made a home here. Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah all stay at our home in the city. Kol lives in the Quarter, by the witches mainly. And I reside at our family's plantation house that is just outside the city limits," his eyes glinted with humor as he added, "You're not the only one who can't stand them, Miss Gilbert."

"Good to know," she smiled. She looked at her phone and realized it was early in the morning. Man, time flies when you have to fight your way out of a group of homicidal vampires. She drank the last of her Bourbon and stood up, turning to Finn, "It's been nice catching up, but I think I need some sleep. Any hotels you'd recommend?"

Finn stood up as well, straightening his suit jacket, "Hotel St. Marie is quite nice. It just down the street from here. I can walk you if you'd like."

"No, it's fine. I think I need a little bit of time to gather my thoughts."

"Very well," he nodded, accepting her answer, "However, I was wondering if you'd accompany me tomorrow to an art gallery opening. Forgive me if this is forward, but I believe that while you find yourself in New Orleans, you should immerse yourself I the culture."

Elena blushed, "Sure. It's not like I've got anything better to do. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. Semi formal attire, if you please."

"I'll see you at seven," she smiled, brushing her arm against his as she continued out of the bar and into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Elena awakes to sunlight streaming across her face. She smiles briefly; wondering what today could have in store for her. She rolls over onto her stomach and grabs her phone from the nightstand. The time flashes at her and she groans. It's almost noon and somehow she managed to sleep too long and not get enough sleep at the same time.

A soft knock sounded against her hotel room door and Elena stumbled upright, padding over to the door. She swung the door open and came face to face with a bellhop.

"Uh, Miss G-Gilbert?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

He held a box in his hands and thrust it out to her unceremoniously, "This was left at the front desk by Mr. Mikaelson."

"Thank you," she said, taking the box from him and watching him scurry down the hall again. She slipped back into her room and shut the door, wondering which _Mr. Mikaelson_ it could be from. She set the box on the bed and opened it, grateful that there was a note on top.

 _Miss Gilbert,_

 _I didn't notice any baggage with you at the bar. I took the liberty of purchasing you something suitable for tonight. I shall see you at seven._

 _Warm regards,_

 _Finn Mikaelson_

Elena smiled. For the most part, she hadn't had any extended interaction with the eldest Mikaelson, but from what she could tell, he was more like Elijah than any of the others. Elijah had helped her too many times to count, yet they both betrayed each other a handful of times. Perhaps Finn was different from his family. Perhaps she might have actually found a friend in this crazy city.

She reached further into the box, removing the expensive tissue paper that covered two other white boxes inside. She pulled out the first and opened it, gasping at the beautiful black silk inside. The dress shimmied out of the box and she held it against herself. It was a beautiful three-tiered dress with chiffon skirting that flowed with every move. Her eyes caught sight of the tag and nearly collapsed at the sheer price of this _one_ dress. Elena knew _Chanel_ was expensive, but she didn't realize a single dress was over $800. She laid it carefully flat on the bed and took out the other box, hoping that it wasn't as expensive as the dress. She opened the box and groaned as red shoe bottoms stared back at her. _Louboutin_. She extracted the designer shoes carefully, admiring the elegance of such a simple black heel.

Elena couldn't believe that Finn had spent this much on her. It was ridiculous to say the least, but she had to admit that the dress and shoes were to die for. She picked up the original box and was about to set it down when she heard something rattling around inside. She sighed and removed the last few pieces of tissue paper to reveal a small baby blue box. She picked it up and opened it hesitantly. A beautiful Elsa Peretti rose gold pendant stared back at her. A small diamond was nestled in the center, making the necklace look simple and elegant at the same time.

She carefully set the outfit out on the bed and stared at it. Part of her couldn't accept such gifts from a man she barely knew. Yet, another part of her wanted to because he had gone through all the trouble of buying it for her.

Elena lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Before she knew what was happening, her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep once again.

* * *

Elena sat in the hotel bathroom putting the finishing touches on her hair. She let it dry wavy and pinned half of it up, letting her bangs fall gracefully across her forehead. Her makeup was very simple, only enhancing her natural features. She applied pale pink lipstick that made her lips look extra pouty. She clasped the necklace on and adjusted it. She smiled at her reflection before shimmying the expensive dress over her form, allowing it to hug her curves as the chiffon flowed around her.

She grabbed her purse from the bed and walked to the door before slipping on her _Louboutins_ and hurrying down to the lobby. As soon as she exited the elevator, she noticed Finn standing with his back to her, conversing with the receptionist. Elena walked over to them and smiled as Finn noticed her.

"You look beautiful, Miss Gilbert," Finn said as he appraised her.

She blushed, "It's only because you gave me everything I'm wearing."

"You would look beautiful no matter what you're wearing, I'm sure of it." He extended his arm as he smiled at her, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and took his arm, allowing him to lead her to the sleek black car outside.

* * *

Elijah cursed mentally as he walked into the Compound. No matter where he looked, Elena had seemed to drop off the map completely. Her scent was covered by the other vampires crawling all over New Orleans. He had searched all night and well into the late afternoon. When he arrived at his home, Rebekah was standing on the stairs in a simple green gown that she seemed to be having a conflict with.

She looked over to her brother, "Elijah, do you think this is too fancy for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" He asked dumbly.

"What's tonight?" Rebekah parroted before throwing her arms up into the air in disbelief, "It's Finn's art show! He's opening that gallery off of Bourbon Street. We were invited _months_ ago. Did you honestly forget?"

Elijah nodded, "I've had other things on my mind tonight. I'll be sure to be there."

"Oh, you mean the doppelganger?" Rebekah scoffed as Elijah glared daggers at her, "Nik told me she has managed to find her way to our town. Don't worry, I won't hurt her. Besides, I have a feeling that she wants to stay as far away from us as possible given our family's _history_ with her."

Elijah tried to compose himself, he didn't want his anger at his sister to become apparent. He spoke in a controlled voice, "I'm trying to find her to apologize for what's happened to her. I'm sure she'll be on her way soon enough."

Rebekah nodded, seemingly pacified with Elijah's words, "So, you're coming tonight then?"

"I'll be ready in an hour."

* * *

"Well, this just looks lovely," Rebekah said as she looked around the art gallery, "But you'd think that Finn would at least be here for the opening."

"I'm sure he's on his way, Bekah," Klaus said as he took a sip of champagne.

"Finn's never late. He has a perpetual stick up his arse just like Elijah," she said, giving her older brother a pointed look.

Elijah sighed, "Rebekah, could you remain tactful even for just one night? Finn will not tolerate any brutish behavior or repulsive language tonight. Besides, it only half past seven-"

"It started at six," Klaus mumbled.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Elijah said firmly, causing both of his younger siblings to fall quiet.

Elijah tapped his foot anxiously against the marble floors as he mindlessly wandered around the gallery. His mind was still preoccupied with Elena. He was hoping that no harm had come to her in his absence.

"If I could have your attention please."

Elijah turned towards the voice, noticing that it was the manager of the gallery.

"I would like to thank you all for being here tonight. Mr. Mikaelson has been overseeing every step of this venture since the beginning and he is very pleased you've all come. The exhibits you see around you are from the Mikaelson family as well as several local artists. Without further ado, please let me introduce Mr. Finn Mikaelson!"

Finn walked out from the hallway, nodding at the manager, "Thank you, Clara. And thank you all for coming to the opening of _Mikaelson Studios_. I hope you all make yourself at home and enjoy the night. Have fun, everyone!"

Finn walked back to the hallway and brought in a woman next to him. Elijah stared at her back, wondering who had been able to capture his brother's fancy since Sage. He noticed that Finn's arm had wound around the brunette's waist and a small twinge of jealousy shot through him.

Elijah slowly made his way over to the couple, appraising the woman's form. Her waist was small and her olive skin looked beautiful encased in the black silk of the dress.

He approached Finn from behind, clasping a hand on his elder brother's shoulder, "Everything looks wonderful, Finn. You've done a great job."

Finn turned to face Elijah, releasing his arm from his date's waist and allowing her to keep conversing with Clara. He smiled at Elijah, "I'm very proud of it. It will give other local artists an opportunity to have exposure as well."

"I couldn't agree more," Elijah smiled and nodded to Finn's date, "Who's the lovely lady? I never knew you to be interested in brunettes."

"She's just a friend," Finn reassured him, "I believe you know her." Finn turned towards his date, holding his hand out to her, "Darling?"

The girl turned as Finn wound his arm around her waist once more and Elijah's breath caught in his throat. There stood his lovely Elena, on _his brother's_ arm.

"Elena," he breathed, looking at how beautiful she was.

"Elijah," she acknowledged, surprised.

His face broke out in a relieved smile, "I looked everywhere for you last night. I wanted to apologize for what happened."

Finn felt Elena stiffen in his arms and his voice clipped slightly, "What have you done that requires an apology, Elijah?"

"Elena had a rather…rude welcome last night," Elijah said slowly, "I was trying to find her last night to right things."

"Elena?" Finn asked, looking at her.

She sighed, "I was captured by Marcel last night and forced to participate in a so-called _fight night_."

"You allowed this?" Finn hissed at Elijah, anger glowing in his eyes.

Elijah squared his shoulders, "I tried to stop it as soon as I realized what was happening. I-"

"Excuse me?" Elena gasped incredulously, "You called me _Katherine_ up until I smacked you and left. You didn't care!"

"I didn't know you were a vampire!" Elijah whispered harshly, "Excuse me if I thought that you were Katherine when I first saw you. I would have saved you regardless of who you were because Marcel had no right to touch you."

Elena huffed, "Just leave me alone, Elijah. I don't need your help. Obviously I'm handling myself just fine. I would've ripped his heart out if you and Klaus hadn't interfered, but that's just your hero complex, isn't it? You have to keep trying to save me because you couldn't save Katherine!"

Elijah grabbed Elena's upper arm in a death grip as he pulled her out of Finn's grasp and shook her slightly, "You will not talk to me like that. I'm an Original, show a little respect."

Finn's hand had closed over Elijah's wrist and Elena heard his bones crush. Finn's voice became dark, "Let go of her, Elijah. I will not hesitate to rip your arm off in front of all of these nice people."

Elijah growled before squeezing Elena's arm tightly, effectively breaking her humerus as she let out a whimper of pain. His eyes softened as he realized what he had done. He let go of her arm, "Elena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Elena rubbed her arm as the bone slowly began to heal. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked away from him. She curled into Finn's side as he placed a protective arm around her. She spoke softly, "Leave me alone, Elijah. I don't want to see you right now."

* * *

 **Please be sure to leave a review! It might make you get the next chapter faster ;)**

 **~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**I already had this written. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here? I don't mind the hotel…" Elena said shyly as she entered the plantation house.

Finn waved off her words, "It's no problem. I'd rather Elijah not come looking for you in the Quarter and cause a scene. Besides, it seems as if I'm your only friend at the moment and I would be beside myself if something happened to you."

"Well, thank you," she blushed, "But it's still completely unnecessary."

Finn led her into the parlor, smiling at how amicable she was being, "It may be unnecessary, but I'd rather know that you're safe from Elijah. He normally doesn't allow his emotions to show. I can't imagine what's gotten into him. And I'm very sorry that he ruined your night."

Elena shook her head, "He didn't ruin it. Well, okay, he did. Only for a little while, but you fixed it. I had a great time after you made him leave."

He noticed as she stifled a yawn when she sat on the couch. His eyes softened as he looked her over, "If you're tired, you can sleep. You can have any of the rooms upstairs besides the last one of the right."

"Oh? Do you have bodies hoarded in there or something?" She asked playfully, smiling at him.

Finn shook his head with a grin of his own, "The only body that I _hoard_ in there is my own. And that's strictly at night."

"Alright, alright," she laughed as she stood up and kicked off her _Louboutins_ , before walking over to Finn and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun. With the exception of getting my arm broken. And thank you for everything you bought me, you didn't have to."

He took her hand a brushed a kiss against the back of her knuckles, "You're more than welcome, Miss Gilbert. I assure you that not harm will come to you while you stay in this house."

Elena walked up the elegant stairs slowly, taking in all of the priceless art that adorned the walls. When she reached the top, she noticed that four doors were on the left side and three on the right. Wanting to be able to give Finn his space, she chose the fourth door on the left. She opened the bedroom door slowly as she flipped on the lights.

The room seemed to be a man's, that much she was sure of. Practically every wall was filled with books, yet it still looked tidy. A four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room and was covered in a simple gray comforter. Elena figured this had to be just another guest room.

She sighed and stripped out of her dress, leaving her in just her lingerie. She made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow; she needed clothes _desperately_. She pulled back the covers and slithered inside after switching off the lights. She allowed herself to close her eyes and drift away into sleep.

* * *

"Where are you rushing off to at this ungodly hour?" Rebekah asked as Elijah shrugged on a _St. Laurent_ coat.

Elijah sighed, "I have a sudden urge to read a book that is not currently in my possession. I'm simply going to retrieve it and then I'll be back."

Rebekah snorted, "And where is this so-called book located?"

"The plantation house," Elijah bit out.

"Elijah!" Rebekah exclaimed, "After the scene you caused with that damned doppelganger tonight, can't you just leave well enough alone? Finn is _not_ in the mood for this."

"I'm simply going for a book. I'll slip in and out of the house before he even knows it."

* * *

 _Elena was in a garden, sitting on a bench with a book open in her lap. She was enjoying the warm Louisiana air on her olive skin and the slight breeze that rustled her hair. She looked out into the distance and noticed a man sitting by the pond behind the plantation house._

 _She swiftly stood up and made her way over to the figure, wanting to ask what on earth he was doing there. She heard him scolding a small child and her brows furrowed in confusion._

 _"_ _Henrik, get out of the water this instant. You know you can't swim," he chided, but the child stayed in the water._

 _"_ _Elijah, don't make me get out! I love the water. I won't go near the deep end," Henrik pleaded with his brother._

 _Elena smiled, sitting down a good hundred feet from the scene before her. She loved seeing Elijah like this. It was almost as if he were human and she had always dreamt of a human Elijah. She had developed quite a bond with him and she knew he felt it, too. He was always just so noble; he never took what he wanted._

 _"_ _Elijah! Get in the water with me. I want to go over there," Henrik pointed at the deep end of the water and Elijah sighed._

 _"_ _Fine, fine," he acquiesced. He pulled his shirt over his head and waded into the water with Henrik, allowing himself to be used as a floatation device if necessary._

 _Elena watched the brothers swim for quite a while. When the sun began to sink below the horizon, she walked towards the pond. She picked up the towel and held it out to Elijah as she smiled._

 _"_ _Elena?" He looked up at her in astonishment, surprised that she was here of all places._

 _"_ _Hello, Elijah."_

* * *

Elijah climbed through his bedroom window, cursing himself for not using the front door. He was far from being a coward, but the thought of facing his elder brother after the night they shared seemed like a feat too large. He pounced into the room, landing on the balls of his feet as to not make any noise.

He went to the shelf he knew the book was on and felt for the familiar spine. Once his fingers brushed against it, he pulled it from the shelf and turned back to his window.

"Elijah…"

Elijah stopped dead and looked around. He focused harder on the scent that enveloped his nose and the faint dead heartbeat he heard coming from the bed. Elena had caught him.

 _Wait, Elena?_ He thought idly. What in the world was she doing in his room, in his bed? He listened to her breathing, noting that it indicated that she was still asleep. He silently approached the side of the bed and gazed down at her.

Elena's olive skin was illuminated by the moonlight; her skin was a stark contrast against the snow white sheets. Elijah allowed his eyes to roam down her body before he noticed how indecent she was. He didn't want to look at her in such a state of undress unless they were both aware and enjoying it. He reached down and pulled the sheet up to her chin, not wanting her to catch cold in the large house.

Her arms moved and she set her hands on her chest, her pouty lips parted slightly and the moonlight casted shadows on her cheeks from her eyelashes. Elijah couldn't help but marvel at her beauty; even in such an uninhibited state she was a vision.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers down her cheek, but he knew he would never touch her the way he wanted to. He had all but insured that the moment he hurt her at the gallery. He ruined his chance to be with the girl he had kept in his private thoughts for the past two years all because he allowed her to provoke him.

"My sweet Elena, you'll never know how truly sorry I am for what I've done. I'll spend as long as you want making it up to you," he whispered before he ducked his head and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. He straightened up and walked to the window, propelling himself to the ground and landing gracefully.

Elijah fixed his suit before securing the book in the inside his jacket, sighing as he cast one last glance at his room.

"You couldn't stay away could you?" Finn questioned from behind Elijah.

Elijah turned to face his brother, his expression guarded, "I don't know what you're talking about. I simply came to retrieve a book. No more, no less."

Finn clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Sometimes I think that you forget that I also have _exceptional_ hearing. I could hear you from a mile away; you're not as stealthy as you choose to believe. As for you cover story, the book is all well and good, but you need to give Miss Gilbert her space."

"I will give her whatever she wants," Elijah hissed.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe she asked you to leave her alone tonight. And I would assume that extended until she expressed an interest in seeing you again. You can't push yourself on her, Elijah. That's not the way to a woman's heart."

Elijah scoffed, "What would you know about Elena?"

"I know enough to understand that she's still healing," Finn's face became dismal, "She had a rough time with her transition. No one she depended on was there to help her. From what I gathered from a source in Mystic Falls, the Salvatores seemed to fight over what was best for her rather than take her feelings into account. She's only a year old and has already turned off her humanity once."

Elijah sighed, "I already knew that the Salvatores would be less than helpful to her if she decided to transition," his brow furrowed as he contemplated Finn's words, "But why would she turn off her emotions?"

"I think that's something you should ask her if you ever get the chance," Finn deflected. He looked at the ground before meeting his brother's gaze once more, "I care about her, Elijah. Maybe not romantically right now, but I feel inclined to protect her. No matter the cost."

"She doesn't need protection! When Niklaus and I found her, she had her hand buried in Marcel's chest and had already disposed of a two hundred year old vampire and a few others. She's perfectly capable of protecting herself."

"She needed protection from you," Finn deadpanned, "You broke her arm without so much as a blink."

Elijah withered under his words. He knew they were true. He had hurt Elena out of spite for the truth in her words.

"She doesn't want to be like Katherine or Tatia. She wants to be Elena," Finn mused, "She's tired of being compared and condemned for Katherine's treachery. The Salvatores were drawn to her for her looks. And aren't you, as well?"

Elijah sighed, "Perhaps it was her looks at first, but once I began to know her I realized that she was like Katherine was before-"

"You don't get it do you? She isn't Katherine. She can't replace her for you. You either want Elena for who she is or you don't want her at all."

* * *

Elena groaned as she rolled out of bed. The sun was still high in the sky and she smiled happily when she realized that she hadn't slept half the day away again. She looked down and noticed she was still in her lingerie. Sighing, she went to the closet and opened it, hoping to find something halfway decent to put on.

The sight awaiting her when she opened the door was not one that she expected. Designer suits lined the racks and Elena's breath caught at the sudden realization of who's room she was in. She took a deep breath before digging through the clothes, searching for at least a cotton shirt or _something_.

Elena gave up and hesitantly went to Finn's room, listening closely. She heard the shower running and sighed in relief as she swiftly opened the door and went to the dresser on the far side of the wall. She sifted through the clothes carefully, looking for anything appropriate. She heart stuttered when she heard the water switch off in the bathroom. She hastily picked up the first shirt she saw which was a white button down that was on the floor. She slipped it over her slender shoulders and whooshed from the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Elena finished buttoning up the shirt as she bounded down the stairs straight for the kitchen. She looked down at herself once more; the white shirt ended mid-thigh and covered all the important parts. She busied herself around the kitchen: starting a pot of coffee, cracking eggs, and pulling out a few blood bags.

* * *

Finn hurried out of the shower, sure he had heard someone in his room. He pulled on his clothes swiftly before opening the door and being assaulted with Elena's scent. He followed it around the room, noticing it stopped at his dresser. His brows knitted together in confusion as he realized that his shirt from the night before was missing.

* * *

Finn walked quietly down the stairs, hearing Elena humming to herself in the kitchen. He smiled at the scene that greeted him. Elena was wearing his white button down shirt as she danced around the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Finn cleared his throat, "Good morning, Miss Gilbert."

Elena turned around and gave him a radiant smile, "Good morning. However, if you keep calling me Miss Gilbert, I'll be more inclined to call you Mr. Mikaelson."

He smirked at her, "Touché, _Elena_."

"Much better," she agreed as she plated up the eggs and set them on the table. She looked at him and handed him a glass of blood, "Hungry?"

"Famished."

They sat and ate in companionable silence as Finn looked around the kitchen. She had managed to cook breakfast and clean everything up before sitting down to eat and in his book that was quite an accomplishment.

"What're your plans for today, Elena?"

Elena thought about it for minute as she took a sip of her glass, "I need to go clothes shopping. But I think that's pretty much it."

"There's quite a few boutiques in the French Quarter," Finn added.

She gave him a pointed look, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I need to find a store I can actually _afford_. And while I'm at it, I might as well start looking for a job."

"Job? But you just got here," he protested.

"Just because I just got here doesn't mean that my account isn't running low," she sighed as she pushed her eggs around her plate, "I spent a little more than I meant to when I switched off my humanity and now I'm paying for it. Literally."

Finn pursed his lips, "You realize you're a vampire, correct? You could compel anything that you want."

"I don't like abusing that power. I don't like taking away someone's free will."

"Ah," he said as he nodded in understanding, "I fought with myself for that very reason many years ago. Humans are not playthings and I wish others of our kind felt the same way."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **~Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Elena sighed as she shoved the rest of her shopping bags into her Escape. She'd spent most of the morning shopping and now the exhaustion was creeping up on her. She looked around the Quarter, her eyes settling on a bar. _Rousseau's._

She locked her car and walked towards the bar wondering why it seemed so familiar. She smirked as she sat down at the bar and waited to be served.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

Elena looked over and genuinely smiled at the blonde, "I knew this bar looked familiar."

"Bourbon? Neat?" Cami asked as she pulled a glass out from under the bar.

"Please."

The bartender handed the full glass to the vampire as she looked over her thoughtfully, "You know, Elijah was in here earlier. He seemed more rattled than usual."

"When is Elijah ever rattled? He's the beacon for self restraint."

"That's the point," Cami said pointedly, "He's always calm, cool, and collected. But suddenly you show up and he's acting different."

Elena played with her glass on the bar as she chose her words carefully, "Elijah and I have…history. Well, I have history with all of them. Klaus killed me and my aunt along with countless others in my hometown. Rebekah killed me and made me what I am now. Elijah's psychotic girlfriend, who looks just like me by the way, killed my brother. Kol threatened to kill my brother more times than I can count. And Finn is the only one who hasn't really done anything to me on purpose."

"Wow, that's a little more than I expected," the blonde mumbled as she tried to find words to make the vampire feel better, "So, you were human? Well, duh, I mean I know you were human before. But you were human recently?"

Elena looked down, "I've only been a vampire for about a year now. I used to be human, you know? I never wanted _this_ ," she gestured disgustedly to her new body, "I wanted to grow up and go to college and fall in love. Instead, I'm stuck at eighteen for the rest of my life and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'm really sorry," Cami said, reaching across the bar and squeezing Elena's hand, "I can't imagine having that happen to me. I lost my brother, too. He was the only thing I had left besides my uncle. But it's not the same."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Elena mumbled, downing the rest of her drink haphazardly.

After a dozen too many drinks, Elena stumbled out of the bar at nearly one in the morning. She had to admit that Cami had some good points and she was easy to talk to. Maybe Elena had finally made another friend. She thanked her lucky stars for her newfound alcohol tolerance as she fished her keys out of her purse.

"Katherine?"

Elena sobered immediately as a scowl crept onto her face. She turned around and came face to face with a man in his twenties with green eyes and chestnut hair.

He reached out and tried to touch her cheek before she jerked away from him, "I've missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"I'm not Katherine," Elena spat as she swatted his hand away, "And I don't care who you are."

"Kathie, please," the man begged, "I haven't seen you in fifty years. Please tell me who still feel the same."

She snapped. She shoved the man away with every ounce of her strength making him fly into the brick wall of the bar behind him. She whooshed in front of him and held him up by his throat, his feet dangling above the pavement, "I'm _not_ Katherine. We may look the same, but I'm not her. Understand?"

The man nodded quickly before Elena dropped him onto the cement. She turned haughtily away from him and started to walk back to her car.

She heard sudden movements behind her before a sharp pain radiated throughout her skull and she fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

"These new recruits are pitiful," Elijah said as he and Klaus sat in the Compound observing the newest vampires that Marcel had brought to the city.

Klaus smiled before looking over at his brother, "You do realize they can hear you."

"You do realize I don't care," Elijah smirked, grabbing his drink from the table in front of him and taking a sip.

They watched in continued silence as Marcel introduced each of the recruits, looking over periodically at the Originals for their approval.

Elijah watched idly until a figure in the shadows caught his eye. A man was carrying a figure over his shoulder and heading for the Garden below. Elijah's eyes squinted slightly at the man before he called out, "You, against the veranda. Come here. Now."

The man stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to the Original. He walked over to him hesitantly and stopped a good five feet away from him. He held his chin up as he spoke, "Yes?"

"What's your name?" Klaus asked.

"Thierry Vanchure," he answered, moving the woman on his shoulders slightly, "What can I help you both with?"

"That girl on your shoulder, what has she done?" Elijah asked.

Thierry fidgeted, "She's a daywalker that's been abusing her power. I've been ordered by Marcel to put her in the Garden until she learns her lesson."

"Her name?" The elder prompted.

"Gia," Thierry said firmly as he answered with the first name that popped into his head.

"Very well, you may go," Elijah waved him away as he tried in vain to get a glimpse at the girl's face. Something felt off about the young vampire and Elijah made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Elena awoke to her skull being slowly mended together. She let out a groan of pain as she looked around her. From what she could tell, she was underground and somehow locked in place. She struggled to move forward, but a wall kept her in place; only her face was uncovered.

"Finally, you're awake," the man said from the right of her.

"Who are you?" Elena gasped as she realized that she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

The man looked hurt for a second, "I'm Thierry, but you already know that, Kat. We were together since you turned me in the twenties. Then…you left. I haven't seen you in fifty years. _Fifty years_."

"I'm not Katherine!" She screamed, throwing her body against the thick brick wall that held her in place.

Thierry pursed his lips, "Stop struggling. You'll just grow weaker faster," he reached out and stroked her cheek, "As soon as you remember who you are, I'll take you home and we can pick up where we left off."

"Just let me go. Please," Elena begged.

"I'll be back in a couple days to check on you and see if you've had a change of heart," he said as he turned towards the door, "Don't get in too much trouble, Kat."

Elena groaned as she watched him leave her in this godforsaken hell.

* * *

Finn paced the living room of the plantation house. Elena hadn't been home in nearly a week and it was worrying him immensely. He had prowled around the Quarter and found her car; her shopping bags still nestled inside. He sighed, knowing he only had one alternative for help. He picked up his phone and dialed his brother's number.

 _Hello?_

Finn took a deep breath, "Elijah, I need your help."

 _What's wrong? What's happened?_

"It's Elena. She hasn't been home in almost a week. I-I found her car in the Quarter, but no one has seen her since Monday. The bartender at Rousseau's said she left early that morning, but she never returned here."

 _She's been missing for nearly a week and you're just now alerting me? Dammit, Finn! Meet me in the Quarter. Now._

Finn heard the line go dead and mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. How could he have let Elena go out by herself? She wasn't safe and it was his fault.

* * *

Elena had been alone for what seemed like weeks. Her throat was parched from lack of blood and her veins felt like sandpaper under her skin. She idly cracked her head against the stonewall behind her, hoping to induce another unconscious bout as she had been doing since Thierry left her. She smiled a small smile as she felt the familiar wetness of blood soak down the back of her neck to join the already dried blood that had matted her hair.

She had accepted the thought of death, knowing full well that Thierry would dispose of her as soon as he came to his senses and realized she wasn't Katherine. She cracked her head against the wall one more time before darkness bloomed in front of her vision and she slipped away.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Finn asked as he walked aside Elijah.

"We're going to the Compound to see if Marcel has noticed anything suspicious lately. Perhaps we'll even ask for a few vampires to assist in our search. Niklaus will be meeting us there as well."

They walked in silence and Finn could feel Elijah's rage radiating off of him. Finn couldn't believe he had let Elena slip away. She could be hurt right now, suffering and broken and it would've been his fault.

They walked into the Compound, joining Klaus and Marcel. The two looked deep in conversation and Klaus was on the verge of yelling before Elijah cut in.

"Have you found anything yet?"

Marcel shook his head, "No sign of her."

Another man walked in and looked at Marcel, "Am I on duty today?"

"No, Thierry. You can do what you want, but these nice gentlemen are searching for Miss Pierce's doppelganger. You haven't run across her, have you?"

Thierry fidgeted uncomfortably, "I haven't seen her. I'll keep an eye out." He flitted downstairs, ignoring the stars of the Originals behind him.

"Just find my doppelganger," Klaus snarled at his childe.

Elijah's jaw ticked, "You gave up that title when she was turned into a vampire. You have no claim to her, not anymore."

"I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama," Marcel said darkly, "You're my guest. Keep your doppelganger in line once you find her."

Klaus snorted, "I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw."

* * *

Elena gained consciousness, much to her displeasure. She focused her hearing as much as she could, noting the subtle baritone voices that seemed to be above her head. She opened her mouth to scream when Thierry whooshed in front of her and held his hand over her mouth.

"I don't recommend screaming, _Elena_ ," he warned, his eyes turning black in anger, "There are three bloody Originals upstairs looking for you. And it's such a damned inconvenience." He wrapped his hand around her throat, "You'll be dead before they find you unless you tell me where Katherine is."

"She's dead," Elena rasped, "I killed her."

Thierry fangs elongated as he bashed her skull against the wall, "You're lying! She was over five hundred years old, you couldn't kill her!

Elena's eyes glinted in malice as she felt more blood pooling against her skull, "I did. I injected her with vervain and plunged a stake through her heart for killing my brother. Then I burned her worthless body to a crisp and threw her ashes away because _she was garbage_."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, smacking her across the mouth as she tasted blood, "You're nothing! Katherine was everything to me and you took her from me!"

Thierry whirled away from her and Elena used it to her advantage. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping and praying to any God that would listen that the people above her heard her screams.

* * *

"What in the world was that?" Klaus asked, bewildered.

Elijah's face paled as he heard the scream below his feet. If he would've had a heart, it would've stopped immediately, "Elena."

Finn whooshed downstairs, followed closely by Elijah. The sight before him nearly caused him to collapse. Elena was being held by her throat by Thierry, her face bloody from his blows.

"Let her go," Elijah commanded darkly as he glared at the younger vampire.

Thierry looked over his shoulder and scowled, "Why should I? She's worthless. She's not Katherine!"

Finn wasted no time. He was behind Thierry in an instant, thrusting his hand into his chest and ripping out his heart. Thierry fell to the ground as his skin turned gray and veins appeared all over his body. As Finn kicked the body out of the way, he walked to Elena and unceremoniously ripped the wall down that held her captive.

She collapsed onto him and his arms immediately went around her waist to hold her up. He pressed a kiss to her blood soaked hair, "You're okay. You're safe now."

Elena broke down into inconsolable sobs as she buried her face into Finn's chest, "Take me home…please…I can't be here anymore…"

Finn picked her up bridal style, honoring her wishes as she fell unconscious once more.

"She'll need to feed immediately," Elijah said softly as he looked at the broken woman in his brother's arms.

Finn nodded, "I realize that. I however have some unfinished business with Marcel. Would you mind taking her back to the plantation house?"

Elijah's eyes widened in disbelief, but he recovered quickly, "I can do that. I'll meet you there when you're finished." He took Elena from Finn's arms and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

The ride to the plantation house had been quiet because of Elena's state. He wasted no time getting her into the house and settled in his bed. He sat beside her and stroked the blood soaked hair away from her delicate face, "I will always protect you. You have my word on that."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Answering questions time!**

 **-I'm basing Finn off of Casper Zafer, NOT Yusef Gatewood. So think TVD not TO.**

 **-Elena is stronger when she's fueled by rage. Being called Katherine a billion times is bound to make you want to tear people's throats out.**

 **-The reason she couldn't escape from The Garden on her own is because she had died, therefor was weaker than usual. And, don't you guys remember how many vamps were down there and unable to get out?**

 **-Klaus has no claim to Elena now that she's a vampire. He's just stuck in the habit of calling her his because he acts like a child at times. And Finn and Elijah would never allow him to hurt her.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. And I hope I answered your questions. I'm still not sure if there will be a Finn/Elena relationship, but who knows?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Has she woken yet?" Finn asked as he walked in the living room of the plantation house.

Elijah shook his head, looking up at his brother from his position on the couch, "No. It seems as if she's dead to the world. She didn't even stir at the smell of blood," he took a sip of the Scotch that sat in his hand, "How was your business with Marcel?"

Finn sighed, "Tedious. Nik is protecting him and it is truly infuriating. However, Thierry's body has been dealt with."

Elijah nodded, accepting his words, "Elena's upstairs if you'd like to check on her. I've left a few blood bags on my-er-her nightstand."

"Did you wash the blood off of her?" Finn asked suddenly, worried that it might traumatize her when she awoke.

Elijah looked down, flustered, "I, uh, didn't want to do anything without her consent."

"Understandable."

* * *

When Finn walked into Elena's room he was overwhelmed by the stench of her blood. He took a deep breath, reigning in his control of his vampire nature. He walked to her and swiftly picked her up, heading to the bathroom. He delicately slipped her out of her bloodied clothes and left her in her mostly unscathed lingerie. He set her in the warm water of the bath and methodically began scrubbing her olive skin free of the evidence of the past week.

Finn allowed his mind to wander as he took care of the beautiful girl in front of him. Elena was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. He enjoyed her compassion for others and her ability to reign in her darkness so flawlessly. His hands moved idly to her hair and he grimaced at how much blood had become matted in her chocolate tresses.

Once her skin sparkled clear of blood and her hair fell into straight locks once more, Finn picked her up and wrapped a towel around her. He dried her off and put a simple nightgown over her small form.

He picked up one of the blood bags and held it under her nose, worried when she didn't respond. Elena wouldn't heal if there wasn't enough blood in her system and she was too damaged to feed. She would end up desiccating before his eyes if he didn't do something soon.

Finn struggled with an internal debate before holding up his wrist and making a small cut with his nail. As blood began to flow, he held it to her lips, willing her to drink. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as her lips began to suckle at the small wound.

Elena's eyes shot open as she sat up, her hands rising to secure his wrist to her mouth as her fangs pierced his flesh. Her eyes slowly focused before turning black as she kept drinking.

When Finn felt she had enough, he forcefully pulled his wrist from her causing her to whine in protest. He stroked her damp hair back from her beautiful face and handed a blood bag to her, "I have to say that I'm more than relieved that you're awake."

Elena gave him a sheepish smile as she finished the blood bag, "I don't even remember being asleep."

"I suspected you wouldn't," he smiled sadly at her, "You were very… _thirsty_ when we found you. I was so worried when you didn't come home. I should have kept a better eye on you. It's my fault," his voice caught at the end, making Elena's heart clench uncomfortably.

Elena shook her head fiercely as she reached for his hand, "It wasn't your fault, not even a little bit. Katherine really made a name for herself in this city and I just have the _luxury_ of reaping the consequences for her actions."

"Well, it seems as if we need to find Katherine and make her pay for her own mistakes," Finn said bitterly.

Elena bit her lip, "That's kinda impossible at the moment," Finn gave her a questioning look and she added, "I killed her."

Suddenly there was a thump downstairs and the bedroom door flew open, threatening to be ripped off its hinges. Before Elena could blink she was held up against the opposite wall of the room by her throat.

"You killed her? Why?" Elijah roared in her face, black veins snaking beneath his eyes.

Finn stood behind Elijah, seething with anger, "Elijah. Let her go. Now."

"Not until she tells me why," Elijah shook her slightly, making her whimper in pain, "Tell me, Elena!"

"She killed my brother!" Elena screamed in his face as tears cascaded down her cheeks, "She killed Jeremy…"

Elijah dropped her in surprise, muttering, "She wouldn't do that…"

Elena collapsed into sobs, her entire body feeling every ounce of pain from her brother's death. Her arms wrapped themselves around her stomach as she drew her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth.

Elijah looked at her in pity. He had unknowingly reduced the young vampire to tears and it tore at his undead heartstrings. He knelt beside her and tried to take her in his arms, "Elena, I'm so-"

"Get away from me!" She pushed him away, sending him nearly across the room as she stood up and glared at him, "All you care about is Katherine. That's the only reason you care about _me_. We share the same face and that's why you're still here, trying to help me."

Elijah stood up, livid at her words, "Is that what you think? That you're a replacement for _Katerina_?"

She wiped angry tears away from her eyes, "I don't think, I know! You never cared about me, just my face."  
Elijah advanced on her just to be thrown aside by Finn, "You will not touch her again, Elijah. I'm tired of you thinking you can lay your hands on her any time that she seems to anger you. You were raised a better man than that."

Elijah composed himself and took a deep breath as he stood up and looked at Elena, "I'm sorry. Finn is right, as always."

Elena squared her shoulders, "Leave, Elijah."

* * *

Elijah slammed the door to his room at the Compound so hard that it shook the very foundation of the building. He had tried so hard not to let his emotions get the better of him, but he had lost.

The thought of Katherine being dead had pushed him right over the edge. He would never get to make amends with the woman he fell for all those centuries ago.

But, Elena was still here. He could try to talk to her. Perhaps she would even forgive him for what he'd done in anger.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rebekah growled as she shoved the bedroom door open and glared at him, "Do you have to cause such a ruckus every time you come home?"

Elijah sighed, "Rebekah, this doesn't concern you in the slightest. Now, would you please go about your day and leave me in peace?"

"Get that stick out of your arse, Elijah," she said flippantly, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking up at him, "We're going to watch the execution of a witch today. Marcel deemed it _mandatory_ that we attend. Something about establishing dominance or something to that effect."

"Must we go?"

Rebekah smirked, "Nik said he would very much like us to, which translates to: if we don't want a dagger in our hearts, we will be there at seven."

"What time is it now?"

"Just half past noon," she smiled, jumping up and heading to the door, "So you have enough time to brood over the doppelganger before you see her tonight. I assume Finn's bringing her anyway. They seem like a much better pair than the Salvatores if you ask me."

Elijah's jaw ticked with jealousy, "They're not together, merely friendly is all."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Elijah. Even a blind person could see their spark."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked as he sat next to Elena on her bed.

Elena pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an exhausted sigh, "I don't know. I mean, physically I'm fine. But mentally I just want to rip my brain out and throw it in the fireplace."

"I could've used a less explicit description, but thank you nonetheless," Finn said, his lips quirking into a charming smile, "Will you be alright alone for a few hours tonight?"

"What's tonight?"

Finn sighed, "Marcel has requested the presence of the Original family at the execution of a witch," his face showed his disgust as he said the words, "Now, it's not something I normally participate in, but it's important to my family."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Elena asked hesitantly, not sure she wanted to see a witch die, but definitely not wanting to be alone.

He shook his head, "I would never ask such a thing from you, but you are more than welcome to accompany me if you choose. It starts at seven tonight."

"I'd like to go," Elena said softly, "I don't want to be alone tonight…"

Finn smiled at her, "I understand, Elena."

* * *

The drive to the cemetery was uneventful. Finn drove and Elena idly stared out the window, wondering what tonight would bring.

"Are you sure you're ready to see Elijah?" Finn asked worriedly as he looked over at her.

Elena shrugged, "I don't really have a choice. I'll have to see him sometime and I'd much rather you be there when I do."

"I won't let him hurt you. I give you my word," he said as he reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I know," she whispered, mainly to herself.

The car came to a stop outside of a large cemetery and Finn turned off the car. He whooshed to Elena's side and opened the door, holding out his hand to her.

"Such a gentleman," Elena smiled as she took his hand.

"I was raised in a time where women were considered precious," he smiled back, leading her through the gates of the _Cities of the Dead,_ "I think those rules should still apply today."

Elena blushed, letting her hand remain intertwined with his. She didn't feel awkward about it. She knew it was a friendly gesture and it seemed to put her at ease more than anything else.

They approached the Coven of witches, surprised that the other Mikaelson siblings were already there. Elena held Finn's hand tighter as Elijah looked over at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Nice of you to finally join us, brother," Klaus called from his place near the witches.

Finn looked down at his watch and pursed his lips, "It's not even seven yet; we're early."

"And we were _earlier_ ," Rebekah scoffed as she crossed her arms and looked Elena over, "You were probably just distracted anyway."

Elena turned to survey the scene, letting the siblings engage in useless banter. There were at least a dozen witches formed in a circle with Marcel speaking to their leader. The cemetery seemed creepier than usual to Elena, but she shrugged it off as an ominous feeling of what was about to happen.

"What has she done, Marcel?" Kol called to the dark skinned vampire.

Marcel grimaced as he turned towards the youngest male Original, "She blew through town a few days ago using all sorts of magic. Witches aren't allowed to use magic in the Quarter; everyone knows that."

"Where is she?" Klaus spoke up, looking at the witches, "All of you seem peachy keen. Where's the girl who should be shaking in her pointed shoes?"

"There's bringing her up now, _sire_."

Elena watched as a girl was led to the circle from one of the surrounding crypts. Her hair was a tangle of blonde and her skin as pale as moonlight. One of Marcel's men threw her on the ground and she looked up, her blue eyes darting wildly around until they settled on Elena.

"Elena? Elena, don't let them do this!" The girl yelled from the ground.

Elena stared at her before everything clicked. The memories she had tried so hard to repress from her time in Mystic Falls broke through enough that she recognized the poor girl. She let go of Finn's hand and walked to the girl, kneeling at her side, "Liv, what's wrong? Why did you do this?"

"I had to!" The blonde cried, her blue eyes glistening with tears, "I've been trying to find Luke. Our birthday was a few weeks ago and we need to merge or else the Gemini Coven will be extinct. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do magic here. I'm just trying to find my brother!"

Elena's heart clenched at her heartfelt words, "Where's Jo? Couldn't she help?"

"Jo died when we killed Kai," the blonde looked down, "It's just me and Luke now. We're the last ones."

Elena felt tears gather in her eyes at the thought of Jo being dead. She was always such a sweet woman and she didn't deserve what fate had dealt her. Elena gathered her courage as she stood up to face Marcel, "I thought you only executed witches in the Quarter that did magic. She doesn't belong to their Coven."

Marcel waved his hand in dismissal, "It doesn't matter. She broke the rules, she dies."

"She didn't know of the rules!" Elena shouted, her anger fueling her boldness, "If she doesn't find her brother than a whole Coven of witches are going to die out. She had no choice."

"There's always a choice, _baby vampire_. You'd do well to know your place in this town." Marcel snapped his fingers and Liv was dragged away screaming. She was in the center of the circle as the witches began chanting.

Elena went to run after her, but suddenly there were arms around her waist keeping her in place as she struggled to get free.

The chanting got louder as Liv held her hand against her throat, choking on something that was unseen. Her eyes turned white before she collapsed onto the ground, not breathing.

"No, no, NO!" Elena screamed. Watching someone she knew die in front of her was probably the most terrible thing that had ever happened to her. Her mind drifted back to Jenna the night of the sacrifice and her body was wracked by inconsolable sobs.

Finn was in front of her as she looked up through teary eyes. He reached his arms out to her and the arms around her waist disappeared as if they were never there. Finn pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried into his chest.

"It's done. Her magic has been consecrated back into the earth," a woman's voice said, but Elena was too busy mourning to bother to look.

"Take this as a lesson, witches," Marcel's voice boomed behind her, "Any of you that defy my rules will meet the same fate. Except you'll be killed by _my_ hand."

Finn placed a gentle kiss to the top of Elena's hair as he held her tighter, "I'm taking Elena home. Thank you for your assistance, Elijah."

Elijah nodded, feeling slightly ashamed that he held Elena back from rescuing her friend. But he couldn't risk her death as well. He watched Elena shake in Finn's arms and he couldn't help but think that she should be in his arms instead.

* * *

Elijah sat in his study, a bottle of Scotch in his hand. He was far too angry to bother with a glass at the moment. He cursed internally as he heard the telltale click of his sister's heels walking into his study.

"I don't know why you let yourself get so attached," she chided as she sat across from him in a chair, "I told you there was something more to that doppelganger and Finn. And, it looks like I was right."

Elijah's mind flashed back to watching the couple walk into the cemetery hand in hand. It was enough to make his blood boil. But seeing Elena curled in his brother's arms as he soothingly kissed her hair was something that made him want to snap.

"Come on, Elijah. You can do better any way. You've already had two of the Petrovas. What's this one got that the others didn't?"

"It's not about that, Rebekah," he hissed, angered by her words.

"Then what the bloody hell is it then?"

"She's more than just a copy. She's always been more," Elijah said softly.

Rebekah's head tilted to the side as a knowing smile crept onto her face, "You love her, don't you?"

Elijah stilled. Did he love Elena? Or was it just residual feelings from the doppelgangers before her? He pursed his lips, trying to decipher his feelings.

"Not saying anything is saying everything, Elijah," Rebekah said quietly, "You _do_ love her. Otherwise you wouldn't be upset with how close she and Finn have become."

He stared at his Scotch sadly, "She'll never love me."

"Perhaps," she shrugged her shoulders in indifference, "Or perhaps she just needs to know you're interested."

* * *

Finn laid Elena down on her bed, carefully pulling the covers over her after he removed her shoes. He gazed down at her, creasing his brows as he still saw tears on her face. He reached down and gently brushed them away.

Finn turned to leave the room when she grabbed his hand, "Please…stay with me?"

He nodded, unable to do anything else. He kicked off his shoes and hesitantly settled into bed next to her. She curled up to him instantly, laying her head against his chest and he settled an arm around her waist.

Finn stayed completely still until he heard her breathing even out, confirming that she was asleep. He looked down at her, smiling at how peaceful she finally looked. Tears still clung to her lashes, but she had ceased crying.

He placed a soft kiss to her forehead before joining her in sleep.

* * *

 **Please be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, everyone. I know that some of you are upset with Liv's death, however, it was either her or Bonnie and I chose Liv.**

 **It will come into play later why she was killed and what the consequences are, I assure you. She wasn't killed for no reason.**

 **Elena is still upset over Damon. (In case you didn't read the summary for this story, Bonnie and Kai escaped the prison world, Damon was left behind. Elena couldn't deal with tearing the Salvatores apart and she thought that she'd never see Damon again, EVER.)**

 **Alaric DID take her memories, but they were returned to her when he became human. (I changed that from the series.) So, it's kinda AU but canon at the same time.**

 **And please, before pming me or leaving a nasty review about what's happening, remember that everything is happening for a reason. Elena's still hurting after everything that happened to her, but she'll come out better and stronger. Doesn't she always?**

* * *

Chapter 6

"What is the meaning of this, Nik? It's eight in the bloody morning!" Rebekah whined as she joined Klaus and Elijah in the formal dining room of the Compound.

Klaus sighed, motioning her to take a seat as he poured himself a drink, "We need to discuss Marcel. Kol should be here shortly as well."

"What about Marcel?" She asked curiously, blinking sleep away from her blue eyes.

"I sat by as he killed Jane-Anne Deveraux when I first arrived into town," Klaus seethed, "He knew I wanted to talk to her, yet he executed her anyway. And after his little stunt last night killing the doppelganger's friend, I've reached my limit."

"He would've killed Elena as well," Elijah added solemnly.

"And if you wouldn't have grabbed her around that tiny waist of hers before she made it into the circle, you would've had to watch her die," Kol announced himself as he swept into the room. He took a seat and kicked his heels up onto the table, holding his hand out in a silent question for Klaus to give him a drink.

Elijah gritted his teeth, "I'm well aware of that, Kol. Thank you for the reminder."

"You're welcome!" He said cheerfully, a smile on his face as he held up his glass in a silent toast.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Back to business now, shall we?"

"Where's Finn? If I have to be up at this godforsaken hour, he should have to be as well," Rebekah pouted.

"I'm sure he's probably just getting to sleep now," Kol taunted as he looked at Elijah, "He's been spending an awful lot of time with your precious Elena. It's only a matter of time before they jump into bed together."

Klaus smacked his fist down on the table, collectively gathering the attention of his siblings, "If you're all done whining and annoying each other, I believe we have a plan to get on with."

"I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus. Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?" Elijah asked, his lips pursed.

Klaus grinned wolfishly at him, "Oh, Elijah, I'm so glad you asked," he looked at the rest of his siblings, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I'm taking our city back. Tonight."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Marcel has a vampire army and we have four people," Rebekah drawled.

"Four _Originals_ , dear sister," Klaus corrected her, "And we possibly have six people if we include my little doppelganger."

"No," Elijah said firmly, his hands gripping the edge of the solid oak table, "Elena stays out of this. We may be virtually indestructible, but she is not."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "It'll be her choice."

* * *

Elena awoke tangled in the blankets. She tried to stretch but stopped when she realized she was wrapped in someone's arms. She tilted her face upwards and smiled at Finn's face being snuggled in her hair. She placed a quick kiss to his cheek before slipping out of his arms.

Elena looked down at her clothes and realized she was still wearing what she had on the night before. She stripped out of it, not paying any mind to the sleeping vampire behind her, and pulled on the shirt he must've discarded sometime in the night. She buttoned up the black shirt and pulled on a clean pair of panties before she padded down the stairs.

She bounded into the kitchen and quickly prepared a glass of blood before strolling into the living room. She took a seat on the plush sofa and curled her legs under her, smiling to herself while she took a sip of blood.

Elena couldn't believe that Liv had been here. She wished that she could've done something for the young witch, but she knew that Marcel would've killed her before Finn or Elijah got to her. _Elijah_. Her heart clenched at the memory of him restraining her. Part of her had wanted him to let her go, then she wouldn't have to worry about all the feelings that seem to be coursing through her on a daily basis.

A knock sounded on the front door and Elena set her glass down on the coffee table before getting up to open it. She reached the large door and her voice caught in her throat, "Elijah."

Elijah took in her appearance: her hair was wild against her skull and she was half dressed in his _brother's_ shirt. Perhaps Kol and Rebekah were right? He shook away his thoughts as he composed himself, "Hello, Elena. Is Finn awake?"

She stepped aside, allowing him to come in as she looked at the floor, "He's still sleeping. He's upstairs if you want to talk to him."

Elijah stiffened when he walked through the door. He could smell Finn all over Elena and it almost made him growl. _Almost_. He nodded to Elena before he made his way up the stairs. His vampire hearing led him to his own door and if Elijah wasn't angry before, he definitely was now. He pushed open the door and was greeted by Finn shirtless in his bed.

"Wake up," Elijah snapped, shaking Finn's shoulder roughly.

Finn blinked owlishly at his brother, "What? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Our brother seems to think that he can take on the entire Quarter to get New Orleans back. He requires our help if there's any hope of it not becoming a slaughter."

The eldest vampire groaned, throwing the blankets off of him as he stood up, "I suppose we don't have a choice in the matter do we?"

"Not in the slightest," Elijah replied in a tight voice.

"What of Elena?"

Elijah shifted uncomfortably, "Klaus has expressed interest in allowing her to fight as well. I am against it for obvious reasons."

Finn nodded, "I prefer she stays out of it as well."

"What are you doing in Elena's bed?" Elijah blurted out before he could stop himself.

Finn turned red, "She, uh, didn't want to sleep alone after everything that happened last night. I could hardly begrudge her that small comfort."

"Hm," Elijah murmured, clearly not satisfied with his brother's answer.

"Shall we get going then?" Finn asked abruptly.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

As predicted, once Elena was informed of the plan, she refused to sit by and watch. She wanted to help as much as she could. She accompanied Finn and Elijah to the Compound, trying desperately not to let the silence get to her.

Once they had finally reached the Compound, Elena threw open the car door and scurried inside, grateful to be rid of the awkwardness that seemed to radiate off of both older brothers. She ventured inside, surprised when she reached the living room and the remaining Mikaelsons were there.

"Elena! So lovely for you to join us!" Kol called as he patted the seat next to him on the couch, "Come now, darling. Don't be shy. I don't bite… _much_."

Elena smiled slightly and accepted his invitation. She sat next to him and looked up at Klaus who was standing near the alcohol cart.

"What do you drink, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

Elena watched as Finn and Elijah entered the room, seemingly locked in a silent conversation. She returned her eyes to Klaus and smiled slightly, "Bourbon. Neat."

Klaus smirked as he poured the drink before handing it to her, "Not a usual request for someone so young."

"It's an acquired taste," she admitted softly, taking a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Like the Salvatores," Rebekah cut in snidely, "But you had them both, didn't you? Just like Katherine."

Elena's eyes flashed to the blonde, "You don't know what you're talking about, do you?"

"I know that Damon is off somewhere. He's lost and you can't get him back. Such a pity, he was a good fu-"

"Rebekah!" Finn chided, "Have some tact, please."

"Oh, come off it, Finn," the blonde snorted, "Do you really think she loves you? You're a rebound for her lost love."

Elena hurled her empty glass at Rebekah's head, smirking when it collided with her nose in a harsh crack.

"You little bitch!" Rebekah screeched, holding her nose and trying to staunch the blood flow.

Elena stood up and straightened her shirt, "Consider us even now."

"Even? What the hell for?"

The brunette turned and glared daggers at the blonde Original, "You killed me, Rebekah. We're even."

Elijah gaped as he watched Elena walk haughtily from the room. He turned to his sister, "You killed her? You were the one that took her humanity away from her?"

"I was actually just trying to kill her outright, but for some reason she had vampire blood in her system obviously."

"This family makes me want to murder people," Klaus muttered as he took in Elijah's rage and Rebekah's indifference.

"Join the club," Kol added, throwing back the rest of his Scotch.

* * *

"Elena?" Finn asked tentatively from behind her.

She was sitting on the front steps of the Compound watching the life pass by in the French Quarter. She looked up at Finn and smiled sadly.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry for what Rebekah did to you. You didn't deserve it."

"I helped my friends desiccate Klaus, I kinda deserved it," Elena shrugged, laying her head against his shoulder.

Finn chuckled, "Everyone has wanted to kill Nik at one time or another. You just happened to somewhat succeed."

* * *

"If they want to take _our_ city, then we'll take something that belongs to them!" Marcel cried into the warehouse that housed his vampires.

"What do you want us to do?" Diego yelled from the ground floor.

Marcel smirked, "They have a certain look-a-like that we could use as leverage. We kidnap her when they arrive at the cemetery." Marcel nodded to two of his trusted vampires on the first floor, "Gia and Diego, you'll be taking Elena from the Compound tonight. We have a bit of a surprise for her."

"Where do you want us to take her?" Gia asked.

"The Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium."

* * *

"Ah, Marcel," Klaus greeted the man as he walked into the cemetery, "So glad you could finally join us."

Marcel looked around and smirked at Elena's absence, "I couldn't miss this little gathering. So, what would you like to discuss?"

"We want our city back," Klaus snarled, "And you will give it to us."

"Of course. Consider it yours."

"Ah, and I was hoping for a little more bloodshed," Klaus pretended to pout.

Marcel threw up his arms in a welcoming gesture, "I wouldn't expect any less!" He placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, "You can have the city if you can take all of us."

With the end of Marcel's words, vampires swarmed the cemetery, much to Klaus's amusement. A battle erupted. Hearts and heads rolled along the sacred ground as vampire blood was absorbed into the ground.

"Enough!" Marcel roared as he looked at the carnage adorning the ground, "New Orleans is yours."

Klaus wiped the blood off of his face and smirked, "Glad you could see reason, Marcellus."

"However," the dark skinned vampire smirked, "I hope you're happy with just running the town using your family."

Marcel's words clicked instantly with Elijah, "What have you done to Elena?"

"Marcel?" Finn prompted angrily.

"Oh, Elena, is that her name?" Marcel mocked, "She's in good hands, getting the upmost care."

Elijah rushed Marcel, holding the vampire by his throat, "Where is she?"

"Kill me and you'll never find out," Marcel rasped out. The elder vampire dropped him before he continued, "She's with a witch, reliving old memories. But she's safe. I wouldn't expect her back anytime soon."

"Get a witch, now!" Finn yelled at Kol who scurried off to fulfill his brother's request.

"If she's hurt in any way, you're going to pray for death, I assure you," Elijah warned him darkly.

* * *

Elena groaned as she regained consciousness. She looked at her surroundings through blurred eyes she gathered that she was in some sort of hospital, an abandoned one at that. She tried to get up, but was forced back down by straps around her wrists and ankles.

"Hello? Anyone?" She called, hearing the eerie echo of her voice bounce off of the broken walls.

Panic rose in her chest as she realized how alone she was. She focused her hearing on to anything that made noise. Her breathing hitched as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. The door flung open revealing a witch.

"It's nice to see you're finally awake, Elena."

Elena's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, "Esther."

* * *

 **Leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Elena asked, struggling against her restraints.

"My dear girl, I just want to fix you," Esther said as she moved to stand next to the cot Elena was on, "I want you out of my sons' lives. I'm going to kill them once and for all and I would hate for you to get stuck in the middle of it."

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Esther tsk'd her, "Elena, two of my sons care for you now. Didn't you realize? Finn is falling in love with you and Elijah has always loved you. You're their weakness."

"You want to use me? For what?" Elena asked fearfully.

"I want to offer them a chance at humanity. To ensure your freedom, they're likely to agree to anything. But you won't go back to them, oh no. Your heart belongs in Mystic Falls. A certain Damon Salvatore I understand."

Elena shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her doe eyes, "Damon's gone. The prison world is going to collapse once the Gemini Coven dies out."

"Do you forget I'm the Original witch?" The blonde tilted her head to the side in slight amusement, "I can rescue your Damon and you both can live eternity together."

"He won't take me back. Not after I left without him."

"He'll forgive you, child. I'm sure of it. He loves you too much not to. And don't you love him?"

"I can't be between them anymore! I'm not Katherine!" Elena screamed, angry tears flooding her eyes, "I can't hurt Stefan anymore. I can't do it."

"Let's just remind you how much you love Damon, shall we?" Esther said soothingly before placing her hand over Elena's head as she let out a scream.

* * *

 _Elena stared at the ceiling, hyper aware of the vampire next to her on the bed. She allowed her arm to travel onto the bed where Damon slowly slipped her hand into his. She looked over at him, eyes wide as she tried to read the emotion on his face, but he just looked back at her with his blue eyes holding more than his usual cockiness. He was vulnerable. He was trying to communicate with her the only way he knew how._

 _She swung her legs out of bed and quickly left the hotel room, grabbing her sweater on the way. She took a deep breath as she shrugged her sweater on, leaning against a nearby vending machine for support. She wanted to see if Damon was genuine in his feelings for her, but she had Stefan to think about. She couldn't abandon him. She couldn't be Katherine._

 _Elena sighed as she heard the hotel room door open and close quickly. She felt Damon behind her and she struggled to keep her eyes in front of her. She shook her head slightly, "Don't."_

 _"_ _Why not?" Damon asked, his voice low, "Elena?"_

 _Before she could understand what she was doing, she turned around and ran to him, their mouths colliding in a desperate frenzy. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they kissed, something felt right. She felt as if she were finally complete._

 _Damon had been her missing piece all along._

* * *

 _They stood outside in the middle of nowhere. Elena smiled at Damon as rain began to fall from the sky with earnest. She laughed as they both became drenched._

 _"_ _Come on, time to abandon ship," Damon said as he looked from the sky to her._

 _"_ _No, no, no, wait," she said, shaking her head with a smile, "Just give it a second. It'll clear up."_

 _Damon stared at her in wonder. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was even when she was soaking wet and her chocolate locks were plastered to her skull. He smiled as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her with fervor._

 _Elena broke the kiss, her lips swollen slightly as her voice became breathy, "Promise me this is forever."_

 _He smiled, looking down at her lips before returning his gaze to her beautiful doe eyes, "I promise."_

 _They smiled at each other and quickly entangled their mouths once more. Elena cradled his face in her hands and refused to let go._

 _She had found her forever._

* * *

"Stop! Please stop…" Elena cried.

Esther smiled down at the young vampire, "Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted to be with him forever."

The witch sent Elena spiraling into more memories, needing her to remember her love for the Salvatore brother. Once her sons were heartbroken, they would agree to whatever deal she had to offer.

* * *

"Where is she, Marcellus?" Klaus roared at the younger vampire.

After the fight at the cemetery seemed futile, Klaus had convinced his family to bring Marcel back to the Compound. Klaus wasted no time in bringing out the torture devices. He had Marcel's hands tied tightly together with vervain soaked ropes and every now and then he would stake him in an attempt to get information.

"Why do you care?" Marcel spat at his sire, "You don't want her. Your brothers do."

Klaus cocked his head to the side, "Have you ever seen Elijah get angry? Or Finn for that matter? No?"

"No, but I've seen you angry and how much worse could they be?"

The Original snorted in laughter, "I've never denied to be a ruthless demented bastard. My two elder brothers on the other hand have tried very hard to keep up a noble façade. But they won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb to find out where their girl is."

"Then why are you down here _torturing_ me? Shouldn't they be here instead?"

"Ah, Marcellus," Klaus clasped his hands together as a devious smirk plastered itself across his face, "I won't kill you…yet. But if Finn or Elijah were in charge of this little venture, you would already be dead. In fact, I don't think you would have made it out of the cemetery at all."

"I'm losing my patience," Finn announced as he walked downstairs, his eyes trained on Marcel, "If you don't tell me where she is, I will bleed you out."

"Go ahead," Marcel taunted, "I'm not telling you anything."

"Why are you doing this? What's there to gain for you?"

Marcel smiled a bloody smile, "Why don't you ask your mom. She was the evil genius behind all of this. She came to _me_."

Finn reached for a stake and flicked it so it landed perfectly in Marcel's chest, "A single centimeter to the right and you'd be dead right now. You'd better thank the Gods that I'm feeling generous."

* * *

"Kol! Tell the witch to search for Mother instead," Finn yelled to his youngest brother as he ascended the stairs.

"Our mother? Have you gone mad?" Kol asked incredulously.

"Marcel said that she's the one who has Elena. That would explain why we couldn't track her. But, we can search for Mother."

"Kol, just do as he asks before I rip out your spleen," Elijah gritted through his teeth.

"Perhaps you can exercise that rage on Marcel, brother," Kol quipped as he watched the witch scroll for his mother, "I'm sure Nik wouldn't object to his childe missing a few unnecessary internal organs."

They sat in silence as Kol watched the witch intently.

Finn and Elijah were beside themselves at everything that had unfolded. Esther was evil and she needed to be stopped.

"There! Esther is at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium."

* * *

 _Damon was leaning against the hood of his blue '69 Camaro. He had a bottle of Bourbon in hand as he stood at the Mystic Falls border. He knew there was a chance that he's never see Elena again, but he'd come back. Bonnie would bring him back. He knew she would._

 _He looks down at his phone as it buzzes. Realizing it's time to put the plan in action, he downs the rest of the bottle and gets in his car. Suddenly the passenger door opens and Elena gets in, staring at him in determination._

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing?" Damon asks in anger, his blue eyes widening in disbelief._

 _Elena shrugs slightly as she puts her seatbelt on, "You said to respect your choice and I did. Now, I need you to respect mine."_

 _"_ _Woah, no. No. That's now how this works, Elena. The second we cross that border; you're going to feel everything…you're going to drown all over again. It's going to take you back to the night you died as a human."_

 _She sighed and looked at him with love, "I know what I signed up for, Damon. And I'm all in."_

 _Damon struggles for a moment. He couldn't jeopardize Elena's life, but she had a point. It was her life, her choices._

 _"_ _What are you waiting for?" Elena asked impatiently, "Drive!"_

 _Damon grinned before he turned the key in the ignition and drove over the border._

* * *

"Please, Esther, stop," Elena begged, tears cascading freely down her cheeks, "I don't want to remember anymore. He's gone. He left me."

"I'm sorry, child. I have one more memory for you."

"NO!"

* * *

 _Elena was sitting in the crypt at the cemetery. Her body wanted to collapse from grief. Damon was stuck on the other side and it was going to be destroyed._

 _Her hysteria was setting in as she looked at the blank space in front of her, "You lied to me."_

 _Damon was destroyed by seeing her fall apart. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her in his arms again. He sighed, "Even if I wanted to apologize, you couldn't hear me…so I won't."_

 _Elena wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to control her sobbing, "Please, don't leave me."_

 _He tried to put her hand on his cheek as he murmured, "I don't have a choice, baby. You are, by far, the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my 173 years on this earth. I get to die knowing that I was loved –not just by anyone– by you, Elena Gilbert. It's my epitome of a fulfilled life. It's never gonna get any better than this. I peaked." He tried to wipe the tears from her face, but it was in vain, "I love you, Elena."_

 _Her body was wracked with sobs. She knew he was here, but she couldn't see him, couldn't_ feel _him. She cried as hard as she could, "Please…please…come back to me."_

 _Damon gave her one last look before he uttered, "Bye."_

* * *

Elena screamed in anguish. She had known that Damon was there with her, but she had never known what he said, what his goodbye was. She desperately pulled at her restraints, wanting to claw her own skin off in an attempt to ease the pain in her heart.

"Calm down, Elena," Esther said, trying to soothe the hysterical vampire, "Let the pain in. Remember how everything felt with _Damon_. Break down the walls you've built around yourself."

"Let me go, please!" Elena sobbed, "I can't do this again. I can't. I can't…"

"You're stronger than you think, my dear. You loved him."

Elena shook her head, "No, no, no. I can't love him. He's gone."

Esther focused on the vampire's mind, allowing multiple blood vessels to pop as Elena screamed in pain again. Esther raised her voice above Elena's cries, "You are going to leave New Orleans, you are-"

"MOTHER," Elijah yelled through the sanitarium.

Esther paled slightly, "Leave, Elijah. This doesn't concern you."

Elijah quickly found the room where they were, Finn following closely behind him. His fangs elongated at the sight of Elena being strapped down with tears running down her face.

"Let her go, Mother. She's done nothing wrong," Finn said firmly, "She's innocent in this. Your quarrel is with us."

"My dear boy, she's simply a pawn," Esther explained, "I needed you both here. I have a proposition."

"We'll speak of it once you free Elena," Elijah stated, "She's doesn't deserve this."

"She won't be going home with either of you. Her life in exchange for both of yours," Esther bargained.

"Fine," Elijah agreed quickly, "Now let her go."

Elena broke through her nightmare haze and tried to look at Elijah, "It's not worth it. Please…leave while you can."

"He's already agreed, Elena," Esther gloated, "I suppose you'll be wanting to go home now." She turned to the empty room behind her and called out, "You can come out now."

Finn used her momentary distraction to whoosh forward and break Esther's neck, letting her fall unceremoniously to the ground. Elijah rushed to Elena and undid her restraints, helping her to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked as he knelt in front of her, brushing her damp hair back from her face.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice hoarse from all the screaming. She suddenly thought back to Esther's last words, "Who was she talking to?"

Elijah stilled slightly as he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. He took a defensive stance in front of Elena as Finn fell into step beside him.

The door swung open and a man with raven hair walked through, his cerulean blue eyes trained on Elena.

Elena's heart nearly gave out as she looked at the man in front of her, "Damon."

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffhanger. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friendly reminder: If you don't like the story, then DON'T READ IT.**

 **Simple, easy to remember.**

 **Also, this is an Elejah fic for the most part. However there is Delena as well. I've had this story planned for awhile now and it is going to be pretty long, so bear with me. Or you can stop reading if this isn't your thing.**

 **For all of you still liking this story, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"What the hell is going on?" Damon yelled, looking at the two Originals and the witch dead on the floor.

"Damon," Elena repeated, her eyes wide in disbelief as she stared at her former boyfriend. Her hands started shaking as her eyes filled with tears. She had to be dreaming; there was no way that Damon was here. Not now.

As Elijah turned to comfort Elena, Finn stepped forward and addressed the intruder, "Mr. Salvatore, I was under the impression that you were…locked away for an undetermined amount of time."

"I was, too," Damon scoffed, "Somehow that witch bitch of a mother of yours pulled me out before it collapsed."

"Did you strike a deal with my mother?" Finn asked slowly.

Damon shook his head, "All I was supposed to do was wait until she called me, and then I would get Elena back."

Finn nodded at the younger vampire's words as his gaze traveled to the broken young woman on the cot. He gently put his hand on Damon's shoulder, leading him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, annoyed, "I want to see Elena!"

Finn led him out of the sanitarium, stopping at his car, "You'll see Elena soon," he assured Damon, "I just want to make sure she completely understands what's happening. She's very fragile at the moment."

"How did she end up here? With damn Originals of all people!"

"When she showed up here, I contacted someone I trust in Mystic Falls. I could tell she was running from something and I knew she was lying when she said she had ended things with you," Finn explained, running a hand through his hair nervously, "My contact said that you were imprisoned by a coven of witches and she wasn't sure when you were going to return. Elena has spent the past couple of weeks becoming who she once was. She felt abandoned by her friends, so she left."

Damon looked at the ground, his voice strained with emotion, "I tried so hard to get back to her. She's the only thing that kept me going while I was stuck in that hell," he looked up at Finn, his eyes reflecting the pain he was feeling, "I just want my girl back."

* * *

"Elena? Elena, look at me, princess. Please," Elijah begged. He stared at Elena, trying to get her to respond, but she just gazed at where Damon had been. He cupped her face in his strong hands, urging her to look at him instead, "Elena…"

"He's supposed to be gone…" She murmured, her empty eyes staring into Elijah's warm brown ones, "I just…"

He stroked her cheek delicately, "What do you want, Elena?"

"I don't know," she said softly as her eyes filled with tears, "I love Damon so much, but I was just putting myself back together."

Elijah took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. He wanted to swoop Elena up and run away with her. He wanted her to be who _she_ wanted, not who everyone wanted her to be. He smiled a small smile at her, "Do you want to see Damon?"

"Yes…no…I don't know!" She screeched in exasperation as she stood up. She scratched her arm idly, trying to relieve the pain that was beginning to take over, "I spent so much time mourning him just to find out that he's alive. What am I supposed to do? I can't shut him out. But I can't go back to being stuck between him and Stefan."

"Then stay here in New Orleans," Elijah suggested hopefully.

She threw her hands up in annoyance, "And then what? I'd be stuck in the same situation either way," she huffed before continuing when he gave her a confused look, " _She_ told me how you both feel. I can't tear apart brothers, especially Originals. I'll end up dead before I can even blink."

"If you're concerned about my feelings, don't be," Elijah said softly, "Your happiness is more important to me than my own."

"Elijah…" She sighed. She cared for him despite everything he'd done to hurt her in the past couple weeks. He'd always been there to save her, after all. She placed her hand on his cheek, trying to convey the feelings that were stirring inside of her.

"I hope you forgive me for how I've hurt you recently; it was never my intention," he said, placing his hand over hers, "You've always brought out the best and worst of my personality. If you choose to go back to Damon, I'll support your decision."

"But you won't like it," Elena mumbled, dropping her hand and staring at the floor.

He chuckled lightly, "No, I can't say that I would. But you're an adult and you're able to make your own decisions. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy, Elena."

"You'll always be here though, right?" She looked up at him with hopeful doe eyes.

"I'll always be waiting for you, Elena. You deserve a constant in your life."

"I don't know how everything will work with Damon," she admitted gently, "I'm hoping that he won't mind staying here for awhile. I don't think I'm ready to go home yet."

He smiled at her, "I assure you, I'll help you in any way that I can."

* * *

"Just remember what I said," Finn chided Damon softly as they both watched the doors of the sanitarium.

Damon snorted, "Yeah, I'll take your advice on _my_ girl."

Elena and Elijah emerged from the abandoned building, his arm securely around her waist. Damon's anger flared slightly until he noticed how weak Elena was.

She stopped in front of Damon, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked up, "Hi."

"Elena, I-"

Before he had a chance to finish, she was in his arms. She nestled her face against the crook of his neck, inhaling everything that was Damon; the scent of leather and Bourbon mixed with her sweet vanilla scent. He wrapped his arms around her fragile body, holding her as tightly as he could.

"I've missed you so much, baby…" Damon murmured against her hair. He couldn't get enough of her. She was finally in his arms after months and months of torment without her.

Suddenly her relief turned to anger as she pushed away from him. Elena smacked him as hard as she could across the face, making his head snap to the side. Her voice shook as she accused him, "You left me. You made me a promise and then _you left me_."

Both Originals stared at the youngest vampire in shock and shrunk against the car, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"Elena, I never-"

"No!" She screamed, visibly fuming with rage, "You left me, Damon. You said you would never leave me and you did!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Do you think I wanted to? Dammit, Elena! I did everything I could to get back to you. It tore me apart being away from you and here you are! You've already forgotten about me."

She shook her head, tears cascading down her cheeks, "I never forgot about you, Damon. You've always been a part of me."

Ignoring their audience, Damon moved his hands down to her waist and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and brought him closer against her. The world seemed to melt away around them.

Damon poured every emotion he'd felt while he'd been gone into their kiss. He wanted her to feel how much he had missed her, how much he still loved her.

When they finally broke apart, the Originals were nowhere to be seen. A set of keys laid on the hood of the car behind them and Elena smiled.

Damon turned towards the car and picked up the keys, "Well, they have tact and they're definitely hospitable," he looked at the black car, whistling, "A Lincoln MKZ. Didn't think I'd ever drive one of these again."

"They're good people," Elena said softly, "Finn's been nothing but nice to me."

He stopped and stared at her, "Do I need to be worried? I know I was gone for awhile…"

"No," she shook her head, trying to rid herself of her feelings, "Now, come on. Let's go."

* * *

"I don't think we should have left him with her," Finn mused quietly as he sat in the Compound.

"We didn't have a choice. She wouldn't have wanted us to stay," Elijah answered softly, "He won't hurt her."

Finn tapped his foot against the ground, "I'm more worried about her emotional state right now. She's been through a lot in the months that Mr. Salvatore has been away. I fear that being with him now is not in her best interest."

"That's her choice, brother. We can't change it."

The elder vampire cocked his head to the side as a devilish idea flitted through his head, "No, we can't change it. But we _can_ influence it."

"No," Elijah said firmly, "You of all people shouldn't want to take away her free will." He was upset at the very idea of compelling Elena. She would never want that. When he noticed Finn's torn face, he continued softly, "I know you care for her, but it's her choice, brother. It's not our place."

Elijah patted his brother on the shoulder before he ascended the stairs to his room. His mind buzzed as he closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. How could he have left her with Damon? It was a bad idea, he knew that.

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Elena, hoping her phone was still with her.

* * *

 _You're more than welcome to use the plantation house if you and Damon decide to stay in town. Finn is staying at the Compound for a while._

 _-Elijah_

Damon snorted as he picked the phone out of Elena's back pocket and read the text, "So, you were staying with Finn?"

"Yeah, why? Who's the text from?" She asked curiously.

"Elijah," he said with distaste, "I'd prefer not to stay there. We'll get a hotel in the city." He patted his pockets and groaned, "And I don't have my wallet. Perfect."

Elena smiled and reached into her purse, pulling out a leather beat wallet and handing it to him.

He stared at it in awe before quickly returning his eyes to the road, "Why do you have that?"

"I didn't really have any pictures of you," she shrugged, "I figured a driver's license was better than nothing."

"Yeah? It wasn't just so you could tap into my bank account while I was gone?" Damon teased, nudging his elbow into her ribs as she giggled.

They drove in silence, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he maneuvered them into the Quarter.

"I haven't been here in a while," Damon murmured as he looked around for a place to park.

"I like it here," she said softly.

He pulled the car into the parking lot of a hotel and shrugged, "Then we'll stay. I need to tell Stefan I'm back though."

Elena cringed. She hadn't thought about Stefan needing to know of Damon's return. When Damon was gone, Stefan thought that they could bury themselves in grief together and tried relentlessly to get her back. He was one of the main reasons she had to leave. She didn't want to be brother hopping anymore.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her apprehension at the mention of his brother.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Maybe you should invite Caroline to come, too. That way Stefan's not alone."

Damon smiled, "My girl is always so thoughtful."

* * *

"Elijah, pleasure seeing you here," Cami said as Elijah sat down at the bar.

"Good evening, Camille," Elijah greeted her, a small worn smile on his face.

She grabbed a glass and filled in to the brim with Scotch, sliding it over to him, "Alright, spill. What's got you in a funk?"

"In a funk?" He repeated with amusement before taking a drink of the bitter liquid, "I suppose it's what men normally drink over. Not that it truly solves anything."

Cami smiled, "So a woman, then? Would this particular woman happen to be a brunette with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen?"

Elijah pursed his lips and looked up from his glass, "And you know her how?"

"She comes in and drinks. Normally during the day," she shrugged, "She seems like she has a lot she wants to forget. Not that I blame her with the life she's had." Cami served another customer before returning to Elijah and giving him a pointed look, "You know Rebekah killed her right? It's a miracle she even wants to talk to you after that. She was just a teenager, hell, she still is!"

"I know," his face was riddled with guilt, "I never intended for her to transition. She was supposed to lead a long and full life outside of all of the supernatural nonsense."

The blonde smiled, "Good, you understand that you need to fix things. But my question is: why aren't you fighting for her? It's clear to me that you both have feelings for each other."

"The love of her life came back from…being away," Elijah answered simply, "I can't compete with that."

Cami snorted, "Are you serious right now? You're an Original, Elijah. An _Original_. You can't honestly tell me that you're just going to give up. Show her that you care. Show her that you want her."

* * *

 **Please be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, guys. Life got in the way and I didn't have time to update. This is more of a filler chapter, but still important! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Do you have the room key?" Damon asked for the third time.

"Hm?" Elena looked up from the floor before his words finally registered, "Oh! Yeah, it's in my purse." She fished around in her purse before pulling out the key card and handing it to her boyfriend.

He plucked it from her hand and slid it into the door with ease as he opened the door. He ushered her in ahead of him and smiled as he took in the room. It was simple, yet elegant. Clearly meant to be stayed in minimally because the previous occupants were most likely always drunk from partying in the Quarter.

Elena wandered into the detached bedroom and set her purse on the bed, her head still swimming with the events from the day she'd had. She desperately wanted to take a shower, but realized that her clothes were still nestled safely in her Escape in the Quarter. Sighing, she got up and headed back to the door, purse in hand.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked from the couch, phone in hand.

She bit her lip slightly, "I left my clothes in my car. And I really want to take a shower."

He nodded, "I'll call Stefan while you're gone." He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "Don't be gone for too long, 'Lena. I've missed you."

"I'll be right back. Promise," she assured him with a smile before he let her go.

* * *

"Shot of Tequila, please," Elena mumbled to the bartender.

She knew that Damon would be on the phone with Stefan for a while and she didn't feel like just sitting around the hotel room and listening in on their conversation. Sure, she would've loved to get out of her ruined clothes and take a long hot shower, but right now she just needed a drink.

Elena gratefully downed the shot he left her and motioned for another. She had carefully avoided her usual bar for fear of being recognized. She desperately wanted to go back to how things were a couple days ago, but then she wouldn't have Damon back. _Damon_. Her heart fluttered at the mere thought of him and she knew she was doomed. She loved him with every bit of her being.

But she had also learned to live without him. At first, the pain was so crippling that she had wanted to die. She spent days in bed, practically desiccating from depression and no one could help her. No one cared enough to check on her and when someone finally did, it was Stefan. And he wanted what she couldn't give him: her heart.

Elena played with the full shot glass sitting on the bar top. She wanted to drink to forget, but she also couldn't help but remember. Elijah had been so kind to her when he and Finn rescued her. He wanted her to be happy regardless of his feelings. She cared for him so deeply that she didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't hurt him.

She pulled out her phone and sent a short text to Elijah before she left the bar, leaving her second shot intact.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry, Elijah_.

Elijah looked down at his phone screen, dumbfounded. Why was she, the woman of his dreams, apologizing to _him_? If anything, he should be apologizing to her. If he hadn't of burdened her with his feelings.

"Oh come now, Elijah, don't tell me you're going to get all broody over my doppelganger, again," Klaus sang as he strolled into Elijah's study.

Elijah sighed, putting his phone back inside his suit pocket, "Niklaus, I assure you that my feelings have quite literally less than nothing to do with you."

"Go out and find a girl," Klaus stated before sitting on the couch opposite his brother, "That should get your knickers unknotted. Find one that reminds you of _Elena_."

Elijah's jaw ticked in annoyance, "You of all people should know that I don't just jump into bed with random women nor do I try to replace women who reject my advances."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Klaus growled, narrowing his eyes.

"I seem to recall a certain blonde haired, blue eyed woman in Mystic Falls who was less than interested in what you had to offer," Elijah said, his voice rigid, "And now you've moved on to Camille who, what a coincidence, has blonde hair and blue eyes. Perhaps, you have a type, but I'm practically positive that she's just a replacement for Miss Forbes."

"Don't you dare speak her name," Klaus snarled, getting up from the couch and staring menacingly down at his elder brother, "We reached an impasse. Simple as that."

Elijah sighed, "Meaning she exchanged sex for the life of her boyfriend. Sad, really. But at least you got what you were after. You never keep them after you bed them, do you? It would seem that Finn and I are the only noble men left in our family."

* * *

Elena walked through the hotel room door, sighing when she heard that Damon was still on the phone.

"Yeah, go ahead and bring Caroline," Damon said into the phone as Elena went into the bedroom. She busied herself by hanging up the clothes that had spent entirely too long trapped in bags. Nothing she bought seemed to say Elena Gilbert, they all seemed to say something else entirely and Elena couldn't put her finger on it.

"You were gone for almost two hours," Damon whispered in her ear, suddenly appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

She shrugged indifferently, "I knew you'd be on the phone with Stefan for a while. I wanted to give you some space."

He placed soft kisses against the side of her neck, "I don't need space from you ever again. I spent entirely too much time away from you and I intend on making it up to you. Quite vigorously." His experienced fingers lifted her shirt slightly, rubbing small circles against her exposed flesh.

"Damon…" she sighed, trying to find a way to break away from him without hurting his feelings, "I need to take a shower…"

He smirked against her neck, "Perfect, I'll join you."

"No, by myself. I've had a rough couple of days. Besides, we'll have time to ourselves later."

Damon sighed, "Actually Stefan and Blondie are going to be here sometime tonight."

"And they're staying in our hotel room?" Elena asked, wondering what he was getting at.

"Ugh, no," Damon shuddered, "But they do have vamp hearing and I kinda don't want them to hear our _reunion_."

Elena laughed, "Is that what we're calling it?"

"That's what I'm calling it, so you'd better get ready," he purred, almost causing her to become a puddle on the floor.

"Tonight," she said softly before she disentangled herself from him and bounded to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh, come on! Can't this plane go any faster?"

Stefan laughed, "Calm down, Caroline. It's faster than running, just remember that."

Caroline gave him a pointed look. All she wanted was to be in New Orleans with her best friend. She missed Elena terribly and it had hurt her when she left suddenly. But she had to admit to herself that she had been an awful friend; she should've known that Elena needed someone to rely on and she wasn't there for her.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" She asked timidly, staring out the plane's window.

Stefan sighed, "I don't know. I think we both need her forgiveness, but I'm not sure if either of us will get it."

"Stefan Salvatore, what did you do?" Caroline nearly screeched, causing the people closest to them to stare.

"Keep it down, Caroline," he hissed, "I just…I tried to get back with her when we thought that Damon wasn't coming back. I thought that her feelings for me would return if Damon was out of the picture."

The blonde gasped, "You didn't."

"I'm not proud of it," he said, looking down, "But I still love her. The kind of love we had doesn't just go away."

* * *

Elena sat in the bathroom applying her makeup. She felt like going all out tonight thinking it would help cover her insecurity about Damon's return. She was putting the finishing touches on her hair when Damon popped his head into the bathroom.

"You almost done?"

She turned to face him and smiled, "Yup, just need a couple more minutes. Where are we meeting Stefan and Caroline?"

"You look even more gorgeous than I remembered," he said in awe, his bright blue eyes appraising every bit of her.

"I'm not even dressed yet, calm down," she blushed, setting the curling iron down and moving past him to the closet.

Damon wagged his eyebrows at her, "That's my favorite way to see you, so what's your point?"

"Behave yourself," she chided, pulling out a slinky black dress and slipping it on. It accentuated her curves perfectly and ended mid thigh.

He groaned, "How am I supposed to behave myself when you look like _that_?"

"You've kept your hands off of me for almost a year, I'm sure you'll survive a few more days."

"You weren't standing in front of me for the past year," he said pointedly, a wicked grin coming across his face, "Besides, I can make it quick."

Elena sighed, grabbing her _Louboutins_ from the closet and pulling them on, "Shouldn't our _reunion_ be romantic and not rushed?"

"Fine, fine."

She stood up and grabbed her purse, "So where are we meeting Stefan and Caroline?"

"A bar in the Quarter. Roxy's? Romo's?" Damon shrugged his shoulders, "I can't remember the name. Barbie picked it out online."

Elena gulped, "Rousseau's?"

"Yeah, that's it."

She groaned internally and had to resist the urge to smack her hand against her face.

* * *

"Elijah, really? Are you going to move into the bar or what?" Cami asked as she poured the Original another drink.

Elijah sighed, "Either I sit here and harmlessly ingest alcohol or I go after Elena and do something I'll regret."

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't show up at Elena's hotel and spill his guts to her. He would do anything to get her to love him, but the Salvatores always stood in the way. First Stefan and now Damon. When would it be his turn?

Elijah thought his ears were deceiving him as he heard the tinkle of _her_ laughter flitter through the bar. He turned discreetly and his eyes landed on a beautiful sight: Elena. She sat at a table with Damon's arm around her as she talked animatedly to her best friend across from her. His heart felt a pang of jealousy as he surveyed the couples.

"Keep staring and you're going to burn a hole through her head," Cami chided softly as she followed his gaze to the beautiful brunette.

He turned around and gave her a pointed look, "Camille, pray tell, what would you rather I do?"

"Really?" She arched her eyebrow at him, "I'd straighten myself up and go talk to them. Feign an interest and see how he's settling in with being back from wherever he was. I have no idea why I'm giving you a pep talk, you're completely capable of wooing whatever woman you choose."

Elijah took a deep breath and stood up, fixing his suit jacket as he looked at Cami, "Right. I'm an Original. Nothing less."

"A badass Original," the blonde added with a smile.

"A what?" He asked, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Cami grinned, "A b-a-d-a-s-s Original," she smacked his arm lightly, "Now go play nice with your girl!"

He composed himself and walked confidently over to the table, stopping at the head when Caroline looked towards him.

"Oh, hi, Elijah!" The blonde bubbled out, "Where's Klaus?"

"Be a little more obvious, Blondie," Damon quipped as he took a sip of his drink before looking over at the Original, "What can I do fro you, creepy?"

Elena smacked his arm, "Damon, be nice," she turned towards Elijah and smiled, "Would you like to join us, 'Lijah?"

"Am I the only one that doesn't get a nickname?" Damon scoffed.

Stefan snorted, "Oh, you have a nickname, brother. We just don't say it to your face."

That comment earned a roar of laughter from everyone seated at the table besides the blue-eyed vampire who merely glared at his younger brother, "Keep talking, Stef. Unless you like your head detached from your shoulders."

Elena ignored the brothers and turned her sight once again to Elijah, "Come on! Sit with us! We don't bite," she smirked, motioning to the unaccompanied chair beside her.

"On the contrary, I seem to recall that you bite a _lot_ ," Damon said slyly, wagging his eyebrows at the brunette.

Elena blushed uncomfortably before standing up, "You know, I should probably take Elijah to where his car is." She held out her hand to Damon, "Can I have the keys, please? It'll only take a few minutes."

Damon handed over the keys, "Don't take too long, otherwise I'll might have to come looking. And we both know how I am when I'm impatient."

* * *

 **Leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, am I just writing this for myself or what? I got four reviews on the last chapter...FOUR. If no one is interested, I'll wrap this up sooner than I intended. But, I think you all will like this chapter ;)**

 **Warning: smut below! If you're not comfortable reading it, then you might just want to skip this entire chapter. Ha.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Elena, there was no need to walk me to the car. I could have gotten it myself," Elijah said softly as he walked next to her on the sidewalk.

She sighed, "I know, I just had to get out of there. It's hard being around everyone."

His brows furrowed as he took in her disheveled appearance. Sure, she looked absolutely beautiful tonight, but something felt off with her. Her eyes, usually so bright and happy, seemed to be lacking something immensely. He stopped on the sidewalk, pulling her arm slightly to bring her to a halt as well, "Elena, are you not happy?"

Elena shrugged, "I don't know anymore. I mean, I love Damon, but something's different now. I just don't know what." She looked down at the shoes Finn bought her and smiled slightly, "I miss Finn, I miss _you_."

"I never went anywhere," he said gently, a small smile forming on his lips as he brushed away a strand of hair from Elena's face, "I just wanted you to have enough time to yourself to figure out what you wanted."

She shook her head, her chestnut hair flying in disarray, "But I still don't know what I want," she took a deep breath and looked away, "I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls and I know that's what Damon wants to do. I can't be around it anymore."

"Where do you want to go?"

Elena turned towards Elijah slowly, a smile plastered across her face, "I want to stay here. I feel happy here."

Elijah cupped her cheek delicately, "Then stay. You can stay here and I'll make sure that no one bothers you while you stay. I give you my word, Elena."

"Elijah, I…" She couldn't form words anymore. She had tried and tried to deny any sort of feelings that she felt towards him, but she couldn't.

Elena grabbed him by his suit lapels and pulled him tight against her body before crashing her lips against his. She didn't care if the whole French Quarter saw her kissing Elijah; it's what she wanted. What she _needed_.

His hands went to her face, cradling it between his strong hands. He knew it was wrong to kiss a girl who was committed to another, but it just felt so damn right. Their lips moved perfectly against each other as if they had always been together. His mind was reeling with what was happening, but he couldn't stop kissing her. He needed her lips, her touch.

When it finally hit Elijah that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk in plain sight, he pulled away before placing another soft kiss against her lips, "Elena, I'm-"

Her eyes widened as the shock set in. She let go of his suit and embarrassment flooded her beautiful features, "Oh my God, Elijah, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's just the wrong time, princess," he murmured, his mouth quirked in an understanding smile. He kissed her forehead as he slipped the keys out of her pocket, "You can come see me at the Compound whenever you wish. Please, take care of yourself, Elena."

* * *

After Damon and Elena said goodnight to Stefan and Caroline, they trudged up to their hotel room. Damon, of course, was excited for the events to come. While Elena was still confused as to why she kissed Elijah. She couldn't tell Damon, it would destroy him and she just couldn't do that.

"What's wrong, baby?" Damon asked, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing down the column of her throat.

She shook her head, "Nothing." She turned in his arms and kissed his lips urgently, "I just missed you."

He smirked at the desire lacing her voice, "Come on, baby. Let's go put that bed to use."

Damon pulled her into the bedroom, slipping off her dress as she kicked off her shoes. She stood before him in a matching set of red lingerie, her hands fidgeting slightly before they went to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Elena tried to cover her nerves, but she hadn't done this in so long that she forgot the steps. She figured that both of them being naked was a good guess and she went with that. Once he was fully undressed, he gently pushed her down on the bed, flicking her bra elsewhere before her back even hit the mattress.

"You are so beautiful," he sighed, pressing kisses to her breasts and stomach, slowly trailing down to the top of her panties, "I've missed you so much."

She smiled, her voice slightly strained, "I've missed you, too, Damon."

He slipped off her panties and started to kiss up her thighs when she redirected him to her mouth. She didn't want that right now, it would give her more time to think than she wanted.

He whined slightly in protest, "I haven't tasted you in so long, 'Lena. Please?"

Elena scrambled, trying to think of a viable reason to deny him, "I just want you inside me. There will be more time for that later, okay?"

He smirked and kissed her collarbone as he settled himself between her legs, "Mm, you're right, kitten. You always are."

She silently thanked Elijah for her previous arousal as Damon pushed inside of her in one thrust. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and prayed that he would be finished relatively soon.

"God, baby. You're so tight," he panted against her neck as his thrusts grew more forceful.

"I haven't been with anyone…since you…" she mumbled, bracing herself against the headboard as his groan voiced his approval.

Elena wanted desperately to feel something, anything, in response to what he was doing to her. But it seemed as if her body was just on autopilot as her mind wandered away from her. Normally she would be moaning and whining at every thrust, wanting more and more until she tumbled over the edge. But that edge was nowhere in sight.

She thought that their reunion would help her decide that she was being stupid about Damon, but it didn't. She could tell that he was desperately trying to hold his own orgasm at bay so she could climax before him.

His blue eyes gazed down at her lovingly and for the first time in their entire relationship, she wished that it were brown eyes staring back at her.

Elena brushed his sweaty raven hair away from his handsome face and pulled him into a kiss as she whispered, "Come with me, Damon. Please."

He nodded, thrusting into her as hard as he could. She bit her lip and tensed her body against him as his seed flooded her womb. He groaned her name as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She let out a soft moan, unable to give much more than that.

She, Elena Gilbert, had just faked an orgasm with the almighty Damon Salvatore.

That had to be a first.

* * *

A couple rounds later, Damon lay perfectly still on the bed. His soft snores did nothing to soothe Elena to sleep. Her body screamed at her for a release as the ache between her thighs grew more pronounced. After the first time, she had tried to enjoy herself with Damon, but she just couldn't. Her body couldn't reach where it desperately needed to go.

Without much thought, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse before slipping out of the hotel room and leaving the sleeping Damon curled up behind her.

Elena wasn't really sure where she was going, but her feet led her to the biggest building in New Orleans. Unknowingly, she had followed a scent that made her feel at home.

Before she knew what she was doing, she knocked on the large door, hoping that whatever was inside could help her. When the door swung open she nearly cried in relief.

The man haunting her dreams opened the door and she nearly tackled him to the floor.

Elijah held her up easily, a smile on his mouth, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Elena?"

Instead of answering, her mouth found his and she kissed him hard. She allowed all of her sexual frustration to flow through their joined mouths in hopes that he would understand.

He placed one hand under her shapely ass and the other against the back of her neck, holding her tight to him. She carefully wrapped her lithe legs around his waist and tangled her tongue with his, needing the closeness he was offering.

Elena felt the air move around them before they were standing in what she assumed was his bedroom. He dropped her gracefully onto the bed before hovering over her and trailing kisses down her jaw and throat.

She clawed at his clothes, desperately wanting him naked. He chuckled at her antics before he stood and began undressing. Elena didn't waste any time as she stripped off her own clothes, leaving her clad in just a pair of lace panties.

Elijah haphazardly folded his clothes before returning to her and she nearly drooled. She knew that underneath that suit he was all man, but _damn_. This was more than she ever anticipated.

He growled as he took in the sight of her on his bed. His eyes roamed over her naked breasts before moving to her panties. He stepped forward and nearly ripped them off in one tug. She gasped as the fabric tore from her skin.

Elijah grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed as he knelt on the floor between her legs. He trailed kisses up her leg and stopped at the apex of her thighs, inhaling her sweet scent. His tongue swiped from her dripping entrance to her swollen clit, making her hips buck off the bed in response.

"Elijah!" Her gasp of surprise slowly turned into a moan and her fingers tangled in his normally impeccable hair.

He merely smirked in response. His attention was focused on giving the woman of dreams the pleasure that she deserved. He knew that she needed it and he was more than happy to oblige.

He sucked on her clit delicately as he slowly eased two fingers into her, curling them to hit that spot deep inside her. He felt her grip his hair tighter and pull him closer as her thighs shook. When he realized that she was trying to hold back, he moved his thumb to her clit as he looked up at her, "Come for me, princess. Let go."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a feral moan ripped itself free from her chest. She tried to clamp her legs closed, but he held them open; his mouth returning to her clit as he continued thrusting his fingers inside her slowly to prolong her orgasm. He was quick to swallow every drop of her nectar, relishing in the fact that she was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted in his life.

Elijah kissed her thighs softly as he crawled back up her shaking body. He placed a kiss to her temple before smiling widely, "Are you okay?"

A giggle bubbled out of her and she looked at him with wide doe eyes, "I'm perfect," he nodded in agreement as she gently thrust her hips up to his, "And I'm not nearly finished with you, yet."

He braced one hand beside her head to support his weight as his other hand guided his straining cock into her tight heat. He stopped at the entrance, looking down at her, "Are you sure you want this?"

Elena nodded her head as fast as she could," 'Lijah, please. I need you."

He growled at her words before finally pushing inside of her.

They both moaned in unison as her tight walls stretched to accommodate his size. He allowed her to adjust to him before he began thrusting softly.

The way she looked was the most beautiful that Elijah had ever seen her before. Her long hair was splayed around her face, her chocolate eyes were hidden by her eyelids and her perfect mouth formed an 'o' that made him kiss her delicately.

She felt like every inch of her body was on fire as he thrust into her. It was a slow burning fire and her body desperately wanted everything that was Elijah.

"Oh my God, 'Lijah…" she moaned against his mouth, meeting every push of his hips with her own. He was hitting places inside of her that she didn't even know existed until now.

A warm feeling started in Elena's stomach and she knew that she was close. Her moaning had become louder as Elijah's thrusts increased, wanting her to come before him. She felt the coil snap low in her belly as waves of pleasure overtook her. She felt her fangs elongate and before she had time to realize what she was doing, she sank her fangs into Elijah's neck, drawing his blood in long pulls as she orgasmed painfully hard against his perfect cock.

He had barely noticed her fangs before he tumbled over the edge. His orgasm raced through him as he buried himself inside of her in one last thrust. They both slowly rode out the pleasure of their orgasms as he filled her fully with his warm seed.

Elena pulled her fangs out of her neck and moaned at the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her body still trembled as she pulled his lips to her own, kissing him languidly.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and rolled off of her, cradling her to his side. He brushed his fingers up and down her naked spine as he smiled, "That was…perfect."

She nodded before she realized what she had done. She looked up at him questioningly, "I bit you."

Elijah shrugged in indifference, "I don't mind, princess. My blood is what you wanted and I was more than happy to give it to you."

"I've never bit anyone before…" she mumbled against his chest, embarrassed.

"And I've never been bit before," he returned softly, tilting her face up to gaze in her chocolate depths, "But that doesn't bother me. You are more than welcome to do whatever you want to me. I have no objections."

She kissed him gently, "I'm sorry for…jumping you."

Elijah grinned at her, "I'm just thankful Niklaus didn't answer the door. I wouldn't want you jumping into bed with just anyone."

* * *

 **Everyone happy now? Hmm? I hope so ;)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know if you all want me to continue!**

 **~Grace**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! This story will now be updated on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Real life has been in the way and it seems as if those days I'm the least busy. I'll also be started a human Delena story relatively soon because a lot of you seem to want that! (Not that I object, of course!)**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Elena awoke to soft kisses being placed along her collarbone. She smiled; the thoughts of last night were swirling in her mind and she could only describe herself as happy.

Elijah knew she was awake the second her heartbeat changed patterns. He smiled against her skin before murmuring, "Good morning, princess."

She opened her eyes and stared into his chocolate depths, "Mm, good morning to you, too, handsome." She placed a soft kiss against his lips before stretching in a catlike manner. Her eyelids fluttered as she looked him over, "What time is it?"

He reached blindly behind himself and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. Clicking it on, he groaned slightly, "Almost eleven. And I have-"

"What?!" Elena jumped out of his arms and scrambled around the room for her clothes. How could she sleep so long? Elijah was amazing, obviously, but to put her out of commission until nearly noon? _Shit_.

Elijah watched her with a slight smile on his face to help hide his bewilderment. Never had a woman leapt out of his bed so fast in his entire existence. He chuckled at her quick attempt to get dressed as she nearly destroyed her clothes in the process.

She had finally gotten her shirt on, _not inside out thankfully_ , when she groaned as she picked up her tattered panties. She threw him an exasperated look, "Seriously? Couldn't you take them off like a normal person?"

"I assure you, I _could_ , but what would be the fun in that?" He smirked cockily, and she thought he looked even more handsome when he wasn't trying to keep up his noble façade.

Her eyes glinted playfully as she retorted, "The fun would be that you'd get to keep them as a souvenir, of course."

Elijah's eyes darkened at her comment before she felt herself being pushed up against the wall by his muscular body.

"Is that so?" His voice was dangerously low as his lips pressed against her neck.

She nodded dumbly before his hand snaked between them to her intimate folds. His thumb circled around her clit as he teased her tight opening with his finger.

"Mm, Elijah, we can't," she protested weakly, her mind and body clearly wanting two different things. Despite her thought process, her hips bucked against his hand as a low moan caught in the back of her throat.

His finger dove inside her, quickly joined by another, as he thrust them in and out of her slowly. His teeth grazed her earlobe while his thumb continued pressing torturously against her throbbing clit, "Just remember this when you're with _him_."

Her breath hitched as he curled his fingers in just the right way to make her come. A loud keening sound came from her as she gave into her desire. He played her body expertly, as if he knew all the things that would get her blood pumping.

When her orgasm subsided, he helped her slip on her jeans and placed a kiss to her forehead. He smoothed her stray chestnut locks back from her glistening face and smiled, "I'll be waiting for you next time, princess."

She smiled and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling on her shoes and rushing out the door.

* * *

Man was she fucked. What the hell was she supposed to tell Damon?

She looked down at her phone and was pleasantly surprised that she didn't have any missed calls or texts. She decided that she would try to salvage the morning, well afternoon, and text Damon to meet her at a café nearby. Just as she pressed send, another text came through.

 _My family is throwing a gathering for Finn's gallery. We would be pleased if Damon and yourself would join us at the Compound tonight. Of course, Stefan and Caroline are invited as well. Red seems to be our color tonight._

* * *

Damon groaned as he reached for his phone. One thing he didn't miss about being back in the present was how many things disturbed you when you were trying to sleep. He opened his eyes sleepily, but smiled when Elena's name flitted across the screen.

 _Good morning, handsome! Meet me at Café Orleans by one. I love you._

Boy, did he have the perfect girl or what?

* * *

Elena sat at the café, idly stirring her coffee as her mind wandered. Did she really sleep with Elijah? Yes, and it had been everything that she had ever imagined. Would she do it again? In a fucking undead heartbeat. But first she had to figure out what to do about Damon. She couldn't break his heart, she just couldn't.

"Hello, beautiful."

She shivered as Damon pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, signaling his arrival. She turned her head and kissed him softly, "Hello, yourself. Are you hungry?"

He took a seat at the table across from her and she couldn't help but notice he just oozed sexiness. His black v-neck hugged his body tightly and Elena wanted to drool, but then she remembered the night before; while she was attracted to him, there wasn't an emotional connection between them anymore.

"Famished," he smirked, looking over the menu and sighing dramatically. He eyed her over the table and nudged his boot against her foot.

Elena giggled, "What? Don't see anything you like?"

"What I want is currently under the table between your legs," he said slyly.

"Damon!" She squealed, reaching across the table and smacking his arm, "That's not appropriate breakfast conversation."

Damon smirked, "But perfect brunch conversation."

* * *

After they finished their 'brunch', they walked around the French Quarter. Damon kept his arm tightly around Elena's waist, making sure that everyone knew that she was _his_ girl.

He placed a kiss to the top of her head and his nose wrinkled slightly, "You smell funny."

She tensed as she looked up at his, "What do you mean?"

"You smell familiar, but I'm not sure how," he puzzled, sniffing her hair again, "Who were you around today?"

Deciding to tell the somewhat truth, she came partially clean, "I was around Elijah earlier. I ran into him as I was waiting for you at the café. He invited us to a party thing tonight and Care and Stef are invited, too."

"Is it something you want to go to?"

"Well, yeah," she confessed, "I haven't seen Finn in awhile and I miss him."

Damon looked perplexed, "You miss the oldest Original in existence? Are you sure you're not being compelled?"

"Damon," she sighed, "Stop it. I became friends with them when you were gone. I had to do something to keep myself sane."

"Them?" He asked, noticing her plural description.

"Finn and Elijah. I haven't spent time with the others, but Finn has been nothing but nice to me since I arrived and I'm thankful for it."

Damon shrugged, "As long as you weren't sleeping with them, I don't care," he said flippantly.

She blushed slightly, "Of course not."

* * *

"Elijah, please tell me that you're going to do something about that little doppelganger tonight," Rebekah drawled as she twirled in her red cocktail dress.

Elijah sighed, "Rebekah, please. It's none of your business."

"Oh, come on! Just because Damon's back doesn't mean you don't have a chance. He's great in bed, but-"

"Rebekah!" Finn chided, thoroughly displeased with the turn of conversation, "What Damon and Elena do behind closed doors is absolutely none of your business."

Her gaze traveled between her two brothers and she sighed, "You both just need to get laid. And obviously by the same bloody girl!"

Elijah growled, "Please mind your own business, sister. Concern yourself with your affairs and _your_ affairs only."

Finn watched his sister leave in a huff after being dismissed so rudely. He turned to Elijah and smiled wearily, "Do you think Elena will ever leave Damon? Or do you think she's just staying with him because of the guilt?"

Elijah pondered the question before carefully choosing his words, "I think she's become unhappy in her current situation. I think she feels obligated to stay with him, yet she won't truly be happy as long as she does. Perhaps, she just needs a reminder that she indeed has other options besides him."

Finn nodded in agreement before standing from the couch, "Then perhaps tonight I'll do some _reminding_."

As Finn walked out, Elijah couldn't help the feeling of possessiveness that washed over him concerning Elena. He didn't want to share her, but, alas, she wasn't his to share.

* * *

Elena walked into the Compound with Damon on her arm. The last time she had attended a Mikaelson festivity with Damon, she had had a Salvatore on each arm. She shook the thoughts away as she led Damon into the main room, surprised that so many people where already there.

"Do you think Caroline and Stefan are here already?" She asked softly, trying to observe the crowd.

Damon snorted, "Well, I can hear her obnoxious voice from over here, so obviously you aren't focusing hard enough," he teased her as he nodded to the bar where, sure enough, Caroline was talking with Klaus.

"Ah," she said, wondering why on earth she was entertaining Klaus of all people, "Why don't you go check on her and I'll look for Stefan?"

"Are you giving me permission to go to the bar?" Damon asked with mock surprise.

Elena giggled, "Yes, just don't get drunk too fast. Check on Caroline first."

He sauntered towards the bar as Elena looked around. She didn't recognize anyone with the exception of Klaus. No Elijah, no Finn. Not even Rebekah.

Fingers tapped on her bare shoulder and she turned around to face a dark skinned man. His hair was unruly and he had a slight childish smile on his face, but she could tell that he was a vampire.

She smiled deceptively sweet at him, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I'm Diego," he answered, smiling as she caught a hint of his fangs, "I was wondering if a pretty lady like you had a date."

"I do. He's getting me a drink-"

"Well, he's not here now," he cut her off, "Care to dance?"

Elena glanced over at Damon who still seemed to be preoccupied with the hybrid. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Sure, why not?"

"My kind of lady," he murmured cheekily.

Diego pulled her onto the dance floor and kept his hands in respectable place, much to her surprise. Her slinky red dress had risen a little high on her thighs and she delicately pulled it back into place as he smirked at her.

"I don't mind if it just comes off," he whispered in her ear, referring to the dress.

Elena snorted and pushed herself away from him, "Thanks for the dance, _Diego_. It was a real pleasure."

"Awh, don't be like that," he pouted as he caught her wrist and tried to pull her back to him, "Just a few more dances."

She had enough of his persistence; she vamp sped her and Diego to a secluded hall on the side of the main floor.

"And just when I thought I wasn't going to get any," he joked.

Elena wrapped her hand around his throat and squeezed hard, "Let's get something straight. You _aren't_ getting any. At least not from me."

He had them flipped in a second, Elena now pressed against the brick wall with his hand around her throat. He growled, "I'm older than you are, _little girl_. I'll take what I want whether you like it or not. I was just trying to be nice, but we can do things the hard way."

Diego grabbed the bottom of her dress and yanked it up, exposing the top of her thighs. His fingers dug into her soft flesh, making her whine in disgust.

"Get off of me, you disgusting excuse of a man," she hissed, trying unsuccessfully to kick him in the shin.

He laughed at her feeble attempts, "You won't think I'm disgusting when I'm done with you. In fact, you'll be begging for more."

Finn had been intent on finding Elena, however, all he managed to find was a certain Salvatore that he wanted to decapitate in very gruesome manner. He was slightly worried when she appeared to be nowhere in sight.

He focused his senses and quickly picked up her scent, following it to the corridor that led to the bedrooms upstairs.

Finn turned away as he came across a couple entwined in the shadows; he didn't want to intrude on their intimate moment.

"…but we can do things the hard way," the man said to the brunette, seemingly holding her tighter as he pulled up her dress in a crude manner.

Finn waited momentarily, wanting to make sure the woman wasn't in danger. Her body language seemed to radiate revulsion at the man's touch.

"Get off of me, you disgusting excuse for a man."

His blood turned cold as he recognized the voice. What was Elena doing out here? With a man that wasn't Damon? A wave of disappointment fluttered over him until he realized what she had said. She didn't want the man, so what was he doing?

The man laughed, "You won't think I'm disgusting when I'm done with you. In face, you'll be begging for more."

Finn didn't need to hear anymore, he whooshed over to Elena and ripped the man off of her. He hit the far wall with a sharp crack as the brick broke around him.

Diego was on his feet in no time, speeding in front of Finn with his fangs out. The elder vampire smirked at the younger's defiance, thrusting his hand inside Diego's chest, "You should know better than to touch a woman without her permission."

Diego's face became alarmed as recognition flittered across his face, "Mr. Mikaelson."

"Wonderful," Finn smiled, squeezing Diego's heart tighter, "You know who's about to kill you." He tugged firmly, the younger vampire's heart ripping free of his chest. Finn dropped his heart; kneeling next to his body and wiping his hand clean on Diego's clothes.

"Finn?" Elena's voice was shaky as he turned to her.

His heart nearly broke as he saw her curled on the ground, the bottom of her dress still around her waist. Tears were running down her cheeks as he went to her.

Finn stood and picked her up, setting her on unsure feet as he softly pulled her dress over her shapely hips. He set his hand on her cheek and made her look at him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…no…I don't know!"

He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear, "You're okay. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Elena relaxed slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Don't think about that, lovely Elena," he sighed as he kissed the top of her head, "I would save you a million times over if I had to. You're safe, I promise."

She pulled back from the embrace and kissed him on the cheek, "I need to go clean up. Where's the bathroom?"

"Straight down the hall, up the stairs. First door on the right."

Elena looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe what just happened. If it weren't for Finn…no. She wouldn't think about it. _Couldn't_ think about it. She wiped the mascara from under her eyes, hoping that that would help the damage control. She fixed the few hairs that were out of place and pulled her dress down as far as it could go.

She sighed, figuring that this was the best she could do. She'd put on a fake smile and stay as long as Damon wanted. She could do this.

Elena opened the door and ran headfirst into a hard body. She groaned slightly as she looked up.

"Darling, we've got to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin," Elijah smiled down at her.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Elena?" His voice became worried, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Elijah cupped her chin in his hand, pulling her face up to look at him. He observed the tears that still clung to her lashes and a wave of anger rolled through him.

"Why were you crying? What happened, Elena?" He demanded.

"What's going on?" Finn asked as he rounded the corner, intent on checking on Elena, "Elijah?"

Elijah sighed, "I was just wondering why she was so upset is all."

Elena watched as the brothers stared at each other, obviously communicating somehow. She decided to slip away as they engaged. She placed her hand on Elijah's cheek softly before she made her way down the stairs and back to the party.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Grace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Super excited for this chapter! I hope you all like it. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Some days, Elena wished that she could die. After the party last night, she had gone back to the hotel alone. Damon and Stefan had gone out for more drinks and, for some godforsaken reason, Caroline had stayed and entertained Klaus.

She felt alone in the giant hotel room. It was silly, she knew that. But it was almost two in the afternoon and Damon was _still_ not back yet.

She picked up her phone and groaned at the text message she must've received while she was sleeping.

 ** _Spontaneous road trip. Enhancing brotherly bonding. Be back tonight. I love you._**

So, no Damon. Elena couldn't figure out if that was a problem or not. She thought that it would be, but she'd spent so much time apart from him that she realized it wasn't his loss that she was missing.

She smiled at her phone before she dialed a number that she hadn't in a little while. With the phone held to her ear, she waited with baited breath for him to answer.

 _Hello?_

"Hi, Finn," she said softly, "Are you doing anything today?"

 _Of course not, sweet Elena. What did you have in mind?_

She smiled, "I kind of wanted to go the Garden District today. Do you want to go with me?"

 _I'll pick you up in a half hour if that's suitable for you._

"Sounds great, Finn. I'll be ready!"

* * *

"Seriously, you don't have to buy me anything," Elena protested when Finn pulled out his credit card…again.

He waved away her concerns, "If I don't spend it on you, the who will I spend it on?"

"Uh, yourself?" She suggested lamely as she took her bag from the cashier.

He led her outside, mindful to hold open the door for her before he answered, "The beauty of being a vampire for as long as I have entitles oneself to an unimaginable sense of wealth. I assure you, I could buy you whatever your heart contented for the rest of your existence and I'd never run out."

"But I would never ask you to," Elena pointed out as she put her bags in his car.

Finn smiled, "And that is why you deserve every penny and nothing less."

She blushed before taking his arm and allowing him to lead her back near the stores.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as the passed a restaurant.

She debated for a moment before she nodded, "Yes, what did you have in mind?"

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

"Where's Damon this afternoon?" Finn asked after they had finished their lunch.

Elena sighed, "Road trip with Stefan."

His brows creased slightly, "And you weren't invited?"

"He wanted some time for brotherly bonding. I can't deny him that; he's been away from Stefan for too long, I'm sure they have a lot to catch up on."

Finn could tell something was bothering her, but he couldn't pinpoint what. Perhaps she missed Damon? No, her answers were too detached for that. Then, what was bothering her?

"Elena, are you all right?" He asked hesitantly. He hoped that her answer was something that he could fix.

She looked up at him with cloudy doe eyes, "Hmm? Yeah! Everything's fine. I'm just a little tired after last night."

"Are you happy?" He blurted out. _Damn_ , he thought, _I could've waited until asking that_.

"What do you mean?"

Finn couldn't backpedal now; he had to see it through. With a sigh, he stopped her on the sidewalk and looked intently at her, "Are you happy? With Damon?"

"Finn, I-I'm not sure what you mean," she lied, her eyes turning hard on his gaze, "I couldn't be happier that Damon's back. I…waited a long time for it."

He reached out and touched her cheek softly, "Maybe you waited too long, Elena."

There was a war raging inside of Elena. Part of her wanted to be comforted by him and the other part knew that she was still with Damon. But Finn helped her reign in her humanity more than anyone else ever had. She would have been head over heels for him if she was still human, but she wasn't. She was a conniving, horrible monster.

And he was too good for her.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, backing away from him slowly, "I need to go."

"Elena!" He called after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

"Hey, Bon," Elena said hesitantly into the phone.

 _Elena? Hey. How are you?_

She knew this conversation was going to be hard, but Caroline had practically abandoned her for Klaus and she definitely was not going to the Compound anytime soon.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep it together, "I'm sorry about everything that's happened…But I really need my best friend."

 _'_ _Lena? What's wrong?_

"I don't know," she started sobbing, "I just really need you here. Care is with Klaus and I just really need a girlfriend."

 _Care and Klaus? Ew._

Elena prattled on, "And with Damon back, I just-"

 _What? Damon's back? Since when?_

"Didn't they tell you? He got back a few days ago…"

 _Where are you?_

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "New Orleans, Bon-"

 _I'll be there soon. I promise._

The line went dead as Elena sat there confused as could be. Why did Bonnie care so much that Damon was back? She thought they hated each other.

She shook away her feelings as she opened the doors to the balcony of the hotel room. Taking a seat on the wrought iron chair, she stared out into the Quarter, admiring the lights and life.

This city made her happy, it made her feel alive again. She wouldn't go back to Mystic Falls, she just couldn't.

This week, she decided, that she'd go apartment shopping. She wanted something small and manageable that she could afford on whatever job she could get. Granted, she didn't have a lot of work experience, but this was the _one_ time compulsion would come in handy.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair," a voice called from the sidewalk below her, interrupting her thoughts.

Elena rolled her eyes and stood, gazing over the railing of the balcony. Her heart warmed at the sight below her. Elijah stood holding two bags as he smiled up at her.

"Well, are you coming up or what?" She yelled down, a stupid grin on her face.

He disappeared in an instant and a knocking was soon heard at her door. She let him in and ushered him inside.

"I come bearing food," he smirked, setting the bags down on the coffee table, "And blood, of course. I wouldn't want you to wither away."

His kind gesture pulled at her heartstrings, "You didn't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of fending for myself."

Elijah waved away her words as he handed her a box of Chinese food, "It's just takeout. Nothing special."

Elena grabbed chopsticks from the table and dug into her noodles, nearly drooling at the taste. When the hell did Chinese food become so delicious?

He chuckled at her reaction, "I take it the food is up to your standards?"

She swallowed hastily, "You have no idea. I was just planning on room service or something." Setting down her food, she reached for a blood bag and a straw before stabbing the bag and sipping.

"Well, that's certainly a new way to drink blood," he observed, his eyebrow arched in amusement.

Elena blushed crimson, "What? I don't want to make a mess."

* * *

After a couple hours of friendly banter and food, Elijah was ready to take his leave.

He stood by the door and watched Elena warily as she cleaned up their earlier mess, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay until Damon returns?"

She walked over to him and gave him a small smile, "It's okay, really. He'll be back soon. And you know how he gets around you."

He sighed, cupping her face between his hands, "Leave him, Elena. We both know you're unhappy."

"Elijah-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips urgently against hers. She tensed briefly before responding with full force.

When his lips are on hers, she feels as if her world has melted away and they're the only ones that remain. A hurricane could tear through the very hotel and she wouldn't notice it. Hell, she wouldn't even care.

Elijah broke the kiss, looking deep into her eyes, "You deserve someone that you can be yourself with. Someone that won't hold you back," he pressed a kiss against her forehead, "Someone…that loves every part of you just as you are."

* * *

"Are you already asleep, baby?"

Elena groaned and rolled over in the bed, staring up at Damon, "No?"

He chuckled as a smirk took over his face, "What'd you do today?"

"Not a lot," she yawned as she sat up and flicked on the bedside lamp, "I tried hanging out with Caroline, but she's been with Klaus all day. So, I called Bonnie and she's coming tomorrow."

Damon's eyes widened slightly, "Bonnie's coming?"

"Uh, yeah," she swallowed, looking at Damon oddly, "Is that okay? I figured you two could at least tolerate each other after being stuck together for so long…"

"No, it's fine," his voice was husky now, "I'm sure everything will be fine." He kicked off his boots and undressed swiftly before sliding into bed next to her.

Damon peppered kisses along her neck and jaw while she giggled, "What are you doing?"

He smirked at her, "I just want my woman."

Elena quickly took control of the situation. She slipped off her lace panties and straddled him. He moaned lightly at the friction their position created.

She pushed her chest flush against his as she nipped at his neck, before she guided his straining cock deep inside her. He growled as she moved her hips around him, taking him deeper and deeper inside her slick heat.

He moaned something that Elena couldn't make out, but she kept riding him. His eyes were closed tightly and his face was contorted in pleasure. This was for him and him only, she knew that. She could do this. She could make him happy after everything he'd been through to get back to her.

She could tell that he was close. She moved her hips harder against him as he slammed into her from beneath. His hands gripped her hips as he thrust into her a final time.

"Oh, God, Bonnie!"

Elena stopped moving and stared down at his face in shock. Did he really just yell out her best friend's name when he was coming inside _her_?

Damon's eyes snapped open as he watched the hurt bloom across her face.

"Damon?" Her voice sounded so small and broken.

When he didn't answer, she pried his hands off her hips and jumped out of bed. She couldn't deal with this right now. She grabbed her suitcase from the closet and haphazardly filled it with all the clothes she could manage.

As she was getting dressed, Damon seemed to come to his senses. He sat up and looked at her alarmingly, "Elena, please. We can talk about this."

She snorted as she pulled on her _Louboutins,_ "Talk about what? Huh? How you called out my _best friend's_ name when you were inside me?" She saw him pale at her choice of words as she picked up her suitcase, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She opened the hotel room door when his hand caught her wrist.

"Please don't go, Elena," he begged, his blue eyes swimming with tears, "Bonnie and I were just a fling to pass time in the prison world. It was always you. I'll always choose you. I love you."

Elena sighed, pulling her wrist from his grasp, "You don't call out the name of _flings_ when you're with the one you love. I'm sorry, Damon, but we're done."

* * *

Elena threw her suitcase in her Escape and got in. She knew she shouldn't drive when she was angry, but she was a vampire; any injuries she'd sustain would be gone before she could blink.

She didn't know where she was planning to go, but she drove anyway. She ended up on the outskirts of town at a large plantation house.

Fishing the keys that Finn had given her when she stayed before, she made her way into the large house.

No one was home, she could sense it and a wave of relief washed over her. She didn't want to deal with anyone tonight.

Trudging up the stairs, she went into Elijah's room and practically dove into the bed after kicking off her shoes. She hugged his pillow close to her and allowed everything to come out.

She cried for her broken relationship. She cried for Damon's betrayal. But most of all, she cried for her newfound freedom.

* * *

 **Hope you're all a little happier now! I said Damon would be out of the picture soon ;)**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Grace**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! And check out my new story** _Marry the Night_ **!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Days had passed, yet Elena still refused to leave the comfort of Elijah's bed. Her phone had been buzzing nonstop, but she didn't have the energy to bother with it. Finally all cried out, she lifted herself from the bed and made her way into the bathroom; she desperately needed a shower.

She scrubbed her skin raw, wanting to remove every trace of Damon from herself. Sure, she knew that she cheated with Elijah, but she didn't want to hurt Damon. Besides, she thought it was a one-time thing, but Damon had been hooking up with Bonnie for _months_.

Finally pulling herself from the shower, she dried off and headed to the bed, knowing that she needed to check her phone. She groaned as she saw the dozens of texts and calls from her friends. Erasing the missed calls, she focused on the texts as she opened each one.

 _From Caroline:_

 _ **Where the hell are you and Damon? Bonnie flew in and she's waiting to see you guys!**_

 _From Damon:_

 _ **Baby, I'm so sorry. I know you need your space, but please come back to me. Bonnie and I were a mistake. She'll never mean anything to me like you do.**_

Elena snorted, "Yeah, right," she muttered to herself as she kept scrolling.

 _From Stefan:_

 _ **We need to talk…do you think we could talk about everything that happened before Damon came back? I'm really sorry about how I acted.**_

Sighing, Elena deleted the multiple texts from Damon before she settled on one that made her uneasy.

 _From Damon:_

 _ **I know you don't want to see me, but you left your daylight ring here and I know you need it. Call me so I can drop it off. I don't want you getting hurt, baby.**_

She blinked and looked down at her hand. Sure enough, her ring was gone. Probably still sitting on the bedside table where she took it off to sleep. She groaned, she didn't want to have to deal with Stefan or Caroline and especially not Damon.

She flicked through the rest of the messages, smiling when _his_ name came up.

 _From Elijah:_

 _ **I haven't heard from you in a few days. Is everything all right? Did I do something wrong?**_

She reread his message a few times not sure why he was blaming himself for her lack of response. Hitting reply, she made up her mind to ask him a favor. She knew he would help her.

* * *

Elijah sat at Rousseau's, making idle chat with Cami as she poured him a Scotch. He swirled the dark liquid in his glass and smiled at what the blonde prattled on about, happy that he could have some company when Elena was closed off from the world.

As soon as his phone vibrated in his suit pocket, he pulled it out, smiling as _her_ name came across the screen.

 _From Elena:_

 _ **I really hate to ask, but I need a favor. I left my daylight ring in my hotel room, would you mind getting it for me? I'm staying at the Plantation House right now…Please and thank you, 'Lijah!**_

He looked down at his phone, confused for a moment. How on earth could she leave her daylight ring behind? And why is she at the Plantation House?

"Ooh, is that from _Elena_?" Cami asked slyly, noticing that Elijah had his phone in his hand, "I told you to just give it time!"

He pursed his lips and looked up at her, "She's asking a favor of me and I've yet to understand the circumstances she's in."

"Are you seriously questioning her motives for texting you?" The blonde put her hands on her hips and gave the Original a look of exasperation, "I mean, she texted _you_ in her time of need. That's gotta mean something, right?"

"I suppose so," he amended, his lips quirking into a small smile.

"Then don't leave your lady waiting!" She exclaimed, shooing him out of the bar.

* * *

Elijah stood in front of Elena's hotel room. He didn't want to just barge in. With his hand poised to knock, the door suddenly flew open as he came face to face with piercing blue eyes.

Damon scowled at him as he leaned against the doorframe, "What do you want, creepy?"

"I'm here to collect Elena's daylight ring," Elijah said questioningly as he took in Damon's rumpled appearance.

"Why didn't she come and get it?" The raven-haired vampire said cockily.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at Damon's hostile behavior, "Well, besides the fact that it is indeed daylight out, I assume she has her reasons for asking me."

"You don't know then?" The younger man shook his head in disgust, "I figured she would've because of how _close_ you two are."

Elijah didn't like where this was going at all. What had Elena failed to mention to him? Why was Damon acting like a spoilt child?

"What happened, Damon?" The Original demanded.

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "I messed up. What else is new? She dumped me and ran off a couple of nights ago. I haven't seen her since, but it's not for lack of trying."

Anger rolled through Elijah as he wrapped his hand around Damon's throat, "What did you do?" He compelled.

"I called out Bonnie's name during sex. I cheated on her in the prison world with her best friend," Damon said robotically, before blinking and clawing at Elijah's arm, "What the fuck? You can't just compel me to get what you want!"

"Get me Elena's daylight ring. Now," he said darkly, dropping Damon and waiting expectantly.

Damon pulled the small ring out of his pocket and handed it to the Original with a growl, "She'll come back to me, you know. We're meant to be together."

Tucking it away, Elijah smiled before clocking Damon in the face, sending the younger vampire reeling with a broken jaw. He plucked a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and wiped away the small amount of blood that coated his knuckles. Looking down at the vampire rubbing his jaw, he regained his sense of aloofness, "Mr. Salvatore, I recommend that you feed relatively soon to help with repairing the damage. Some young vampires are just too cocky for their own good."

* * *

"Elena?" Elijah called into the Plantation House, wanting to make his presence known.

Night had crept up on him and he knew that she would be happy to have her daylight ring back for the next morning.

When he received no answer, he made his way upstairs. He could hear her soft heartbeat coming from his bedroom.

Smiling to himself, he opened the door and his eyes fell on the gorgeous creature sleeping in his bed. Approaching her slowly, he made his way to the side of the bed. He picked up her hand and slipped her ring onto her index finger before setting it back down on the bed.

"Mm, 'Lijah?" Elena's sleepy voice almost caused him to melt onto the floor.

Stroking the hair off of her face, he knelt down beside her, "Yes, princess?"

She looked down at her hand and twirled the ring, "Thank you for getting my ring for me. You didn't have to, but thank you."

"I can't deny you anything, Elena," he whispered, brushing his knuckles against her delicate cheek, "You know that. However, it took every fiber of self restraint in my body not to rip his worthless heart out."

Her doe eyes fluttered as she looked into his warm depths, "Why didn't you?"

Elijah blinked owlishly before he elegantly stumbled for his words, "I-I didn't want to hurt you. You've been hurt enough lately and I didn't want you to go through losing someone again."

She nodded, understanding his reasoning. Suddenly, worry clouded her features as her eyes widened in alarm, "You didn't tell him where I was, did you? H-he can't know where I am. He'll try to make me go back-"

"Elena, I didn't tell him anything, I promise," he soothed, stroking her hair reassuringly, "I would never do anything to endanger you."

Elena threw her arms around is neck, startling the Original slightly before he returned the embrace. She sobbed quietly as he shifted himself onto the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"Shhh, princess. I'll protect you," he murmured into her hair as he rubbed small circles along her spine, "I'll even deal with Damon if you'd like."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," he smiled down at her as she nuzzled against his neck once more, "I'll take care of everything."

She mumbled something sleepily before her breathing evened out. Elijah placed a kiss to the top of her head as he held the broken woman in his arms.

It wouldn't be easy, but he knew that she would be worth it. He would do anything for her.

* * *

"Where the hell are Damon and Elena?" Caroline huffed as she picked at the croissant on her plate, "I mean, I haven't heard from either of them in _days_."

Bonnie fidgeted with the napkin in her lap as Caroline talked to Stefan. They had been meeting everyday at a cute bakery in the French Quarter, but had yet to see the two people they all wanted to see.

"I'm sure they're just reacquainting themselves with each other," Stefan murmured as he sipped a cup of coffee, "They were away from each other for a long time."

"Oh my God, Stefan, stop!" Caroline squealed as she smacked his arm, "I don't want to hear about their _sexcapades_ and I'm sure Bonnie feels the same way! Right, Bon?"

Bonnie looked up guiltily as Caroline awaited her answer. She chewed the side of her mouth before she let out a sigh, "Guys, I did something bad…"

"What? You lit something on fire again?" The blonde snorted, "As long as you didn't kill anyone, you're fine."

Stefan's brows furrowed as he took in the witch's expression, "What did you do, Bonnie?"

When Bonnie didn't say anything for a few minutes, Caroline spoke up, "Come on, Bon! Spit it out. We'll still love you no matter what. I promise!"

"Isleptwithdamon," Bonnie let out in one breath, her eyes looking down after her burst of courage.

"You what?" Stefan and Caroline said in unison.

Bonnie kept her eyes down as she repeated what she said slower, "I slept with Damon."

Caroline looked confused for a moment before she stood up in a flash, "You slept with _Damon_?"

"I didn't mean to! We were alone in the prison world and it just happened. I never meant-"

Caroline laughed, a loud harsh sound as her eyes became angry, "What? It was an accident? You both happened to be naked and he slipped and fell into your lady parts?"

"It wasn't like that!" Bonnie defended, looking at Stefan in hopes of a mediator.

"I am _so_ disappointed in you, Bonnie Bennett. You slept with your best friend's boyfriend. That's _so_ not okay! You hurt Elena!" Caroline smacked Stefan's coffee cup out of his hand as her rage turned to him, "Why aren't you upset about this? Your brother cheated!"

Stefan sighed, "I'm upset, but I don't see the point of making a scene, Care. It won't solve anything and it only draws attention."

"Is everything okay over here?" A man asked from behind Caroline.

She was just about to turn around and tell him to shove it when Stefan interceded.

"Finn, it's nice to see you again," he said stiffly, addressing the Original currently towering behind Caroline.

Finn walked to the front of the table and regarded the group wearily, "Is Elena all right?

Caroline snorted, "Ask Miss Spreads-A-Lot over there."

"Caroline!" Bonnie gasped in disbelief.

"Whatever, I'm done here," the blonde said as she grabbed her jacket before she turned to Finn, "Long story short, Damon cheated on Elena with Bonnie for, like, _months_ in that stupid prison world. No one's heard from either of them in a few days so we assume that Elena found out. And, now, I'm going to go and find my bestfriend and see if I can comfort her."

Finn balked at the blonde's admission. He never once believed that the elder Salvatore would cheat on the perfection that was Elena Gilbert.

"I can track her if you want," Bonnie suggested meekly.

Caroline turned around, her face slightly shifting as she screamed, "I don't want anything from you, Bonnie! You ruined an epic love story by weaseling your way into Damon's pants! Good going!"

Bonnie's mouth dropped open as she watched Caroline leave the bakery.

Stefan sighed as he wrote down something on a napkin and passed it to Bonnie, "This is where Damon and Elena were staying. I'm sure he's still there. I wouldn't suggest coming around Caroline right now."

"Stefan, please-"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," he cut her off as he stood up and shrugged on his jacket, "I can't be around you either right now."

"It's all my fault," she mumbled to herself as Stefan abandoned her. She looked up at the Original still frozen at the head of their table, she held up the napkin, "Do you know where this is?"

Finn appraised the writing before he nodded stiffly, "It's a hotel about ten blocks from here."

"Would you mind taking me?"

"I'm sorry, but I must see to it that Elena's all right. I'm sure you understand," he said, his hazel eyes turning cold as he looked at the witch.

Bonnie's eyes watered as she nodded, "Of course."

Finn, always the gentleman, set a twenty down on the table in front of her, "That should be enough for a cab."

The Original left the crying witch in the middle of the bakery, wanting nothing more than to find Elena and make sure she was okay.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is late! My birthday was on Thursday and I didn't get a chance to update. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Elijah lay with a sleeping Elena cuddled peacefully in his arms. He hadn't been able to sleep; his focus entirely on how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping.

Morning had come and he was patiently waiting for the beauty to awake. He had thought about making her breakfast, but he knew that if he moved, she would wake up anyway.

Her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him with a lazy smile on her face, "Mm, good morning."

"Good morning, princess," he murmured against her forehead while placing a soft kiss, "I trust you slept well?"

Elena nodded against his chest as she blushed, "I did, thank you." She rolled out of his arms and stretched, emitting a feral noise as her bones popped. Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked over at Elijah, "You didn't have to stay, you know. You could've left if you wanted."

"Believe it or not, I believe leaving swiftly is your expertise," he teased as he mentioned the morning after they had sex.

Her eyebrows pulled together as she frowned, "I'm sorry about that."

He waved off her concerns as he got out of bed, "It's fine. It was quite amusing watching you attempt to dress yourself, however." Smirking, he went to the closet and pulled out a fresh suit before he headed to the bathroom.

"Oh shut up," she called after him as she buried her face in the pillow and groaned. She really had made a mess of herself that morning. Yet, none of it mattered in the end. All of the rushing to return to her perfect boyfriend had turned out to be a worthless illusion.

"Elena?" He asked, peeking his head out of the bathroom, "You're more than welcome to join me if you'd like."

"I'm sure you'd like that," she quipped back as she hopped out of bed, "But I'm actually starving. Save some hot water for me!" She padded downstairs and into the kitchen, hoping that it was still somewhat stocked from the last time she was here.

After warming up a mug of blood and making a heaping plate of bacon, she brought her food into the living room and sat on the fluffy couch, hoping to enjoy the quiet a little longer.

 _And no such luck_ , she thought bitterly as a knock sounded against the front door. She got up gracefully and made her way to the door, opening in swiftly.

"Finn?" Elena was confused. How did he know she was here?

Suddenly, she was wrapped in a hug, her face pressed against Finn's chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as he pulled back and looked her over, "I heard about what happened. I've been looking for you since yesterday. No one knew where you were."

"That was kind of the point," she said with a small smile. Sighing, she opened the door further and stepped aside, "Come on, this is your home, not mine."

Finn stepped inside and cocked his head slightly when the door closed, "Who else is here?"

"Elijah," she answered quickly, "I-I left my daylight ring in my hotel room and he was kind enough to bring it to me."

He nodded in understanding and followed her into the living room and sat opposite her. He couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt when he learned his brother was aware of her whereabouts before he was.

"How did you find out what happened?" She asked, pulling him from his thoughts of insecurity.

He shuffled uncomfortably, "I overheard your friends talking about it in a bakery in the French Quarter."

"But how did they know?"

"Your friend Bonnie came clean, I suppose," he sighed.

Elena huffed, her eyes nearly turning black, "She's _not_ my friend. Not anymore." Truth be told, if she saw Bonnie or Damon anytime soon, she'd probably end up killing them both. She couldn't be held accountable for her actions right now.

Finn hurriedly tried to diffuse the situation by changing the subject, "Has Caroline gotten a hold of you?"

"No," she shook her head, "I haven't heard from her in awhile. I'll probably call her though."

"You should," he encouraged her as he turned to the stairs, watching his brother step onto the landing, "Hello, Elijah."

Elijah's eyes narrowed predatorily at seeing his brother, but smiled slightly nonetheless, "Good morning, Finn. To what do we owe this pleasure? I assume you aren't just stopping in for breakfast."

"News has spread of what happened to Elena and naturally I was curious to see if she was alright," Finn said pointedly as Elijah took a seat next to Elena, "Next time, perhaps you could answer your phone when I call seeing as you were the only one who knew where she was while everyone else was going crazy."

Elena groaned, "I didn't mean to make anyone worry. I just needed time to myself."

The elder man's eyes softened at her admission, "No one is blaming you, lovely Elena. We were merely concerned seeing as your track record isn't the greatest in this city."

"I assure you, she was completely safe all night," Elijah said, a cocky smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

"Elijah!" Elena chastised quietly, smacking his arm in embarrassment.

"Ah, well," Finn coughed uncomfortably, "I'm sure Caroline and Stefan will be pleased to hear from you."

She nodded. She knew she had to call Caroline and, truth be told, she _really_ needed a girl's night.

* * *

"What are your intentions with Elena, brother?" Finn asked as he heard the shower turn on upstairs, signaling that Elena couldn't hear their conversation.

Elijah pursed his lips, "I could ask you the same thing. You seem…most smitten by her."

"It's not a secret that I care about her," Finn shrugged indifferently, "I just don't want you to hurt you. You don't have the best history with women."

"Excuse me?" The younger brother's jaw ticked in annoyance, "You've been in a coffin for the last few centuries. What would you know of my _history_?"

"Every woman you have loved ends up dead or running. You killed Tatia, the woman you claimed to love above all else. Katerina ended up running because of her fear of you and Niklaus. Celeste killed herself to be rid of the pain that came with being associated with the Original family. Hayley gave her love to you when Niklaus rejected her, yet you couldn't give it back to her-"

"Finn, that's enough-"

"Oh! And shall I recall Gia? Niklaus killed her just to _prove a point_ ," Finn seethed, "Now, with such a lovely history of women, how shall Elena end up? Will you kill her? Will Niklaus kill her because you'll be loyal to her instead? Or will she end up running away because she can't handle being around us?"

Elijah's fists balled in his lap as he attempted to restrain himself from lunging at his brother, "She will come to no harm by my hand nor anyone else's. If she chooses to leave, I will not pursue her."

"You've already hurt her once, why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I love her!" Elijah yelled as he stood and looked down at Finn, "I love her more than I've loved anyone else. I won't do anything to hurt her because I can't stand to see her in pain."

* * *

Elena sat alone in the living room waiting for Caroline to arrive. Elijah had left a few hours before needing to take care of business or something and Finn sat upstairs in the study. Neither brother wanted to leave her alone in case Damon found out where she was.

"I brought alcohol!" Caroline announced as she strode through the door, "Oh! And cupcakes!"

Elena laughed as she got up from the couch and helped the blonde bring in the bags that were weighing her down.

"How much alcohol do we need?" Elena asked, staring wide eyed at the multiple bottles, "I know it takes a lot to get drunk, but still."

The blonde threw her hands up in exasperation, "Oh come on, Elena! We're celebrating! No more reckless, annoying, impulsive Damon! You're single and ready to mingle!"

"What if I'm not?"

"What if you're not what?" Caroline asked, setting down the bottles of alcohol on the coffee table, "Single? Uh, yeah. You are. Ready to mingle? In a few drinks you will be!"

"Care, I don't think that I'm actually single," she murmured, looking down, "I kind of slept with Elijah." She left out the part about not waiting until she and Damon had broken up; she didn't need that judgment just yet.

"Oh my God, Elena!" Caroline screeched, smacking Elena's arm hard, "How was it?"

"Caroline!" The brunette blushed deeply, "I'm _so_ not talking to you about this."

Caroline smiled knowingly, "It was great, wasn't it? Whenever I sleep with Klaus it feels like I've died and gone to heaven. I mean, a millennium of experience comes in handy, huh?"

"Care, it was amazing," Elena gushed, "I'm just not sure where to go from here. I don't want him to think I'm using him as a rebound guy."

Caroline snorted, "He's been around for a long time, 'Lena. I'm sure he doesn't think you're using him. Just have fun and see where it takes you. That's what I'm doing with Klaus," she passed Elena a bottle of Vodka and smiled, "Stop looking for Mr. Right and start enjoying Mr. Right-Now."

* * *

"So, did you finally get the girl?" Cami asked as she poured Elijah a drink.

Elijah looked at the blonde thoughtfully and smiled, "I suppose I have in a way. She's staying with us temporarily as she figures out what she wants."

"But you slept with her, right?" She inquired, gazing at him intently, "Before her and what's his face broke up?"

He looked ashamed momentarily, "Yes. But I didn't intend for it to happen."

"Is she regretting it? Has she said anything to you?"

"Well, no. I'm just trying to give her space," he muttered.

Cami smiled softly, "She doesn't need space; she needs someone who loves her regardless of what she's been through. Obviously her ex didn't wait for her and, yeah, that would hurt anyone. But I've met her and she's _strong_ , Elijah. She's stronger than anyone I've ever met. Now it's your turn to sweep her off her feet and make her realize what she's been missing."

* * *

Caroline had decided to go home to Klaus, leaving Elena to her own devices as she sat in the living room. She hadn't felt like drinking alone and quickly straightened up the bottles littering the floor.

Thinking back on Caroline's words, Elena realized that she was right. She needed to enjoy life and herself. She couldn't let Damon's infidelity cause her to crumple and become a recluse. Elijah made her feel alive and that's what she so desperately needed right now.

When the front door swung open, she jumped about a mile high. Turning to see who it was, her heart fluttered as Elijah hurried inside, closing the door behind him.

He saw her and walked graciously towards her, "Is Caroline still here?"

Elena shook her head, "She left a little while ago. I just haven't made it upstairs yet."

"Why not?" Elijah asked softly, hoping the answer was what he wanted to hear.

She bit her lip before looking up at him, "I was waiting for you."

Before he could process what was happening, her lips were on his in a passionate frenzy. She had pushed him up against the wall with her arms around his neck, holding him close to her fragile body.

Her hands flew to his pants, unbuckling his belt before sliding her hand inside. As she stroked his manhood, he moaned into her mouth, wanting to please her as much as she was pleasing him.

"Bedroom. Now," she whispered breathlessly.

He scooped her up bridal style and whooshed them to his room, closing the door behind him as he set her on the bed. He hovered above her, kissing down her jaw.

"Now, where were we, princess?"

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, my boyfriend of three years dumped me on Sunday...All I can say is Hallefuckinglujah! I've been so tied down by him and he finally got the hint. Good riddance! Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Now, where were we, princess?" Elijah murmured softly against her ear as she shivered.

Elena didn't waste any time as she ripped open his dress shirt, the buttons flying haphazardly in her wake. Her hands traced the muscular planes of his chest, reveling in how he felt underneath her fingertips.

He could gaze at her all day, but he wanted her naked. He wanted to feel her writhing in pleasure underneath him. Wanted to watch her fall apart because of _him_. Nearly ripping her shirt off, he started on her jeans; carefully working them down her long legs to reveal his prize.

Elena giggled as he caressed her inner thigh delicately. His fingers were magic, she was sure of it. Her body felt as if it were on fire wherever he touched her. Wanting him was the most intense feeling she had ever felt before. When he touched her, everything felt right in the world.

"What are you giggling about?" He whispered against the taunt skin of her stomach. He placed open-mouthed kisses up her body before he slipped her bra off and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples.

She gasped in surprise before she controlled her breathing, "I just feel like this is _right_." Shit. Did she just say that out loud?

Elijah gave her sensitive bud a nip before he smiled up at her, "Anything that involves you and I is _right_ , princess. You should know that by now."

She blushed. She could feel the heat radiating from her hair follicles all the way to the tips of her toes. She was sure that her normal olive complexion was beat red in embarrassment.

Wide eyed, she watched Elijah get up and strip off his remaining clothing. This man was an Adonis. And he was all _hers_ , even if it was just for the night.

When she felt his fingers grazing her hips, she was pulled from her thoughts. She lifted herself slightly as he slid her soaked panties from her body.

Positioning himself between her legs, he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. One hand was braced next to her head, holding himself up, while the other trailed between their bodies and stroked her tender sex.

"You're so wet for me," he groaned as he pressed his thumb against her clit.

Elena whimpered in pleasure. Her clit was beyond sensitive as he delicately stroked her. "All for you," she breathed, "Just for _you_."

He looked down at her in amazement. Having Elena in his bed was a miracle in itself, one he never wanted to give up.

His lips crashed against hers in a frantic way; trying to convince her without words of how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

"'Lijah…Please," she moaned against his lips as she pressed her hips against his in an effort to get closer to him.

"What do you want, princess?" He asked raggedly, his own restraint dangling by a thread. He wanted nothing more than to push inside of her and claim her perfect little body as his for the rest of eternity.

Elena whined in frustration, "You. I want you."

"You already have me, Elena," he chuckled slightly, nuzzling his face against her neck, "You'll have to be more specific."

She growled darkly before she flipped their positions. He gazed at her in awe as he watched her lower herself onto his awaiting cock. Elena threw her head back as the tight walls adjusted to such a large intrusion.

"Elena…" He rumbled, wanting her to move before he exploded inside her. She was too tight and too warm; if she didn't start moving soon, this would be over before it truly began.

She understood immediately and slowly began moving up and down his hard length, moaning each time he hit that special place deep inside of her.

Elijah grabbed her hips and started to move her more forcibly. He wanted to make her scream out in pleasure. He wanted to feel her come around him. Moving one hand from her hips, he placed it on her clit and rubbed furiously, wanting her to orgasm before he took control.

"Elijahhh!" She screamed as her body convulsed on top of him. Her walls fluttered around his cock deliciously before she collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he flipped them over. He hovered above her, smiling like an idiot as her skin glowed in post orgasmic bliss. Grabbing her thigh and lifting it up, he began thrusting inside of her again.

Elena was still seeing stars as she felt Elijah pushing inside of her again. She stared up at him with wide doe eyes as she felt a sudden connection to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. It was needy and desperate and full of something that neither of them could place. Kissing him was like a drug and she couldn't get enough even as his hips crashed into hers and pushed her closer and closer to the oblivion that she craved.

He couldn't help but worship her body. With deep, meaningful strokes he reached every part of her that he craved. He watched, enthralled, as she pulled her mouth away from his and moaned loudly. Her head thrashed against the soft pillows while her hips jerked upwards of their own accord. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"El-Elijah…I-I'm so c-close," she whimpered, her chest flushed as she approached her second orgasm.

He doubled his efforts, thrusting into her tight heat with renewed vigor. Feeling her walls flutter relentlessly around him, he knew that he wasn't far behind her. Snaking a hand between their tangled, sweaty bodies, he pinched her clit softly and sent her spiraling over the edge.

Elena screamed his name louder than anything he had ever heard before. He couldn't hold back any longer as he thrust into her as deeply as he could, stilling when he felt his seed coating her inner walls.

Elijah collapsed gracefully on top of her, thrusting into her a few more times as he nestled his face against her throat. He heard her murmur something inaudible before her breathing evened out.

Careful not to disturb her, he rolled them so she was lying on top of him, his manhood still buried inside of her. He stroked her spine gently as he smiled.

"I love you, my sweet Elena."

* * *

Elena awoke to soft sunlight filtering through the dark curtains of Elijah's room. She smiled as the memories of last night came flooding back to her all at once. Stretching slightly, she noticed that he was still in bed with her snoring softly.

Grinning, she placed soft kisses along his bare chest up to his neck. She stopped and inhaled his scent; nearly being overcome by her vampire nature. She jerked back, trying to calm her face as she breathed deeply.

"What's wrong?" He murmured sleepily having woken at her sudden movements.

"N-nothing," she stammered, looking away as she regained control, "I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep."

Elijah opened his arms to her and she dove into them gratefully. He kissed the top of her head and smiled, "Now we can both go back to sleep, princess."

However, sleep couldn't find Elena after her little episode. She didn't feel _hungry_ , so what was the excuse for nearly ripping out her bedmate's throat? Elijah was the first vampire that she had ever bit, perhaps that was it. His blood seemed to call to her whenever they were intimate, but she had managed to control it last night.

Maybe she could find a witch that would have answers if this persisted. She couldn't risk draining him dry every time they had sex. And she hoped that would be often.

"You're not sleeping," he observed quietly, rubbing soothing circles along the exposed skin of her back.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, snuggling her face against his chest.

He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up, "You're so beautiful, Elena." He kissed her softly, tangling his hand in her hair as he secured her mouth to his.

She happily lost herself in the kiss, hoping to regain some of the normalcy she had experienced when she first woke up.

He trailed kissed from her mouth down to her jaw before softly nipping at her neck.

Her face was pressed against his neck as she inhaled deeply. Before she could stop herself, her fangs were out and she jerked away from him again, this time forcing herself off the bed in the process.

"Elena?" His voice seemed slightly panicked as he jumped up after her, "What's wrong?"

Turning away from him, she tried to calm her face once again. Her hands were shaking as she felt him come up behind her. She couldn't let him see her like this; she couldn't keep control of herself.

He held her by her shoulders as he turned her around. His eyes widened as he took in her face, "Are you hungry? What's the matter?"

Elena shook her head fiercely, "I'm not…hungry. I just…I can't control it around you. I'm sorry."

Realization fluttered across his face as he took her in his strong arms. He stroked her hair reassuringly as he murmured, "Sweetheart, I told you that you don't have to worry about biting me. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

She sniffled, "But it's like I can't control it. Whenever we're…intimate I just feel like I have to bite you. I never felt that way with Damon."

Elijah stiffened slightly at the mention of a certain Salvatore, but quickly regained his composure, "I can ask around if you'd like. It may be uncommon, but I'm sure someone knows something about what's happening."

"Thank you, 'Lijah," she said softly, placing a kiss to his chest.

"You're more than welcome, princess," he kissed her temple, "Anything to keep my girl happy."

* * *

"So, I see you took my advice," Caroline smiled as she sat across the table from Elena. She took a bite of her macaroon as she eyed the brunette carefully.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, her brows pulling together in confusion.

"Oh, come on!" The blonde squealed, "You're totally banging Elijah. I mean, you're glowing! I've never seen you this happy, even when you were with Damon."

The brunette blushed deeply, "There's just something about him, Care. I can't explain it. But, there's something wrong. Well, not wrong. Just different."

"Spill."

"Have you ever bitten Klaus?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Caroline snorted, "Oh God, no! If I bite him, I can guarantee he'd want to bite back. And let's just say I still haven't gotten over that hybrid bite from Tyler." The blonde's eyes widened slightly, "Why? Have you bitten Elijah?"

Elena nodded, "The first time we had sex. I don't know why I did it, I just did. But now whenever we're intimate I just have this ridiculous urge to bite him. My face changes and it seems to take forever before I can calm down."

"Well, does he care? Like, is it a problem in the bedroom?"

"No," she smiled sheepishly, "He doesn't mind at all. He wants me to do whatever I want."

Caroline's eyes narrowed the slightest bit, "Then what's wrong? Why does it matter?"

"Because it's weird!" Elena hissed, "I'm supposed to feed off of humans, not _vampires_!"

The blonde burst out in laughter, "Oh, please. There's nothing wrong with you. Just enjoy your time with Elijah. Enjoy being _free_."

* * *

"Miss Deveraux, I'm sorry to interrupt your day, but I had a few questions for you," Elijah said as he sat at the bar of Rousseau's.

"Well, what did you need?" Sophie asked impatiently, "In case you haven't noticed, I have a bar to run here."

He pursed his lips slightly at her tone, "My partner has been experiencing certain urges concerning my blood. She can't seem to control said urges when we're _alone_."

"Are you feeling the same? Has she drank from you and vice versa?" The witch asked.

"She's drank from me once, but I haven't bit her," he paused slightly, "It seems to take her longer to calm down that she normally would around a human."

Sophie thought for a second before she smiled slightly, "It sounds like you two are experiencing a blood bond," at Elijah's questioning glance, she continued, "A blood bond happens when a vampire blood shares with someone they had feelings for as a human. If you both are acting on those feelings now, then it'll only make the bond stronger."

"Is it harmful to her?" He asked softly.

"No," she shook her head firmly, "It just strengthens her reliability on you. It can enhance her abilities as well since you're an Original. But, all in all, it won't hurt her. It's not like a sire bond; she won't do whatever you want. Everything she feels is all her. Except maybe the hunger. But she'll be fine."

Elijah stood and straightened his suit jacket, "Thank you for your time, Miss Deveraux. You've been very informative."

The witch nodded, "If you need anything else, please hesitate to come during business hours. Some of us don't have an eternity to waste."

"Noted."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	16. Chapter 16

**Is anyone still interested in this story? Leave a review and let me know!**

 **And please don't hate me by the end of this chapter; everything happens for a reason.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Bonnie stood hesitantly on the other side of Damon's hotel room. She wanted so desperately to go inside and talk to him, but the guilt of betraying her best friend was weighing heavily on her mind.

With a shaking hand, she knocked on the door and held her breath. She had no idea what was waiting on the other side and suddenly she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

The door flung open before she could walk away and her hazel eyes were met with the icy blue ones of the man she loved.

"Damon," she murmured, taking in his appearance; he looked as if he hadn't slept or fed in days. He could probably use a shower, too.

"What are you doing here, Bonnie?" He asked coldly, his eyes glinting with malice, "You've already managed to ruin the one good thing in my life, so why are you here? Come to rub it in my face or what?"

She shook her head fiercely, tears threatening to fall, "No, Damon! It's not like that at all. I just-I just needed to clear the air with you. None of this is right-"

"Just go away, Bonnie. What we had was just a fling. I'm not going to take you back just because Elena left me. The love of my existence left me," he murmured the last part to himself as he looked down, "I spent so many years chasing after her because I loved her more than anything in the world. And then you come along and fuck it all up."

"What? No!" The witch was outraged, "It takes two people to do what we did. You were as much of a willing participant as I was. We're both at fault."

"Leave, Bonnie," Damon demanded, his voice tight with anger, "Whatever we had is done. I don't want to see you or hear from you. Understand?" When she nodded he continued, "Good. Now run along and leave me alone."

Bonnie watched as the door shut in her face. She had thought for sure that Damon would take her back after everything that happened. Elena left him, but she wasn't completely at fault.

She walked out of the hotel as tears were streaming down her face. Times like this made her miss Jeremy even more.

* * *

Elena sat at the bar at Rousseau's, thinking about how messy her life had gotten within the past month. She had began to fall in love with Finn, Elijah had almost killed her, Damon had made a miraculous return. What was she supposed to do?

She swirled her finger along the rim of her glass, staring down at the clear liquid with a slight pang of regret. She couldn't allow herself the sight of Bourbon; the memories were just too painful for her right now.

"You know, we've been looking everywhere for you."

Elena turned towards the voice and smiled, "Well, you found me."

Stefan sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug, allowing her head to fall against his shoulder, "I was so worried about you," he breathed into her hair, alighting small tingles along her body, "I haven't stopped looking."

She pulled away and looked at his face closely. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. She cupped his face in her hands and rubbed her thumbs under his eyes, "You should know better than anyone that I can take care of myself, Stefan. You didn't need to worry about me."

"I love you, Elena," he sighed, leaning into her touch, "I hate Damon for what he did to you. I had to know you were okay."

She pulled her hands away and started fiddling with her glass again, "I don't know why Caroline didn't tell you I was okay. I saw her this morning."

"She's been spending too much time with Klaus to remember to tell me anything," he snorted, a small smile gracing his lips, "And I doubt my family is high on her list of priorities."

"Don't remind me," Elena shuddered slightly at the thought of Caroline and the hybrid, "Besides, she's not the only one avoiding the Salvatores."

Stefan reached up and stilled her fidgeting, "Elena…I'm sorry for how I acted when Damon left. You didn't deserve that from me. I still love you and that kind of love just doesn't go away."

"I know," she smiled, lacing her fingers through his, "I'll always love you. I know that if I were still human, we'd still be together. Damon and the sire bond was too much baggage for you when he left. I couldn't dump all my problems on you."

He carefully brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek, "We could try again. No Damon, no sire bond, just us. I know that finding the cure drove us apart more than we already were, but we can forget about all of that know. I just want a chance to be happy with the woman I love."

"I wish we could've been human, Stefan," she sighed, looking into his warm green eyes, "I wanted a family with you. I wanted to be human _with you_. I didn't want the cure because I knew Damon wouldn't like me anymore, but now I know it was just because of the sire bond. I would've done anything to make him happy and in the process I lost you."

Cupping her cheek, he smiled brightly, "We have eternity, Elena. We can start over and be happy."

Elena looked down, suddenly ashamed of her brazen confessions, "It's not that easy. I've kind of been seeing someone since Damon and I, well you know."

"Who?" His brows furrowed slightly, looking at her with curiosity.

"Elijah."

"Well, I guess that's better than Kol," Stefan finally said, his face slightly relieved at her confession, "I'd definitely pick Elijah for you to be with than any of the other Originals."

She let out a breath she hasn't known she'd been holding, "You're handling this extremely well."

"Are you committed to him?" He questioned intently, "I'd rather know before I attempt to get involved with you again."

She shrugged her shoulder, "I don't think so. I mean, it was just sex."

Stefan's smile returned, "Good." He stood up before turning around and facing her again, "Oh! I almost forgot. I know how much you love the city, so I decided to get an apartment for a while. You can come over after you settle things with Elijah."

"That would be great, Stefan," she smiled as he handed her a key, "I just need to stop at the Plantation house and pick up a few things. Can you text me the address?"

"Consider it done," he placed a kiss to the top of her head before walking out of the bar, leaving her smiling after him.

She finally had her friend back. Maybe this time they could remain friends instead of being anything more.

* * *

"Have you seen Elena?" Elijah asked Finn as he walked into the parlor, slipping off his coat before taking a seat opposite his brother.

Finn bristled slightly as he looked up from his book, "I usually don't take it upon myself to keep track of your bedmates, Elijah."

Elijah's eyes narrowed at the veiled contempt in Finn's tone, "Is that what you're upset about? That Elena and I had _relations_?"

The elder brother sighed and stood, placing his book carefully on the coffee table, "I don't care who you've taken to bed, Elijah. That is your business."

"So, you weren't bothered by hearing her scream my name as she fell apart around me?" Elijah gloated slightly as he remained in his seat, staring up at his brother, "You weren't bothered by listening to us go at it until the early morning?"

"How can you talk about her like that?" Finn roared, visibly fuming, "You're talking about her like a common fuck. Does she mean so little to you?"

Elijah snorted, "What she means to me is between her and myself. You have no say-"

"So, am I just another conquest to you?"

Both brothers paled at the voice. Neither had heard her enter the house due to their incessant arguing.

"Well?" Elena asked, her hand on her hip as her eyes glared daggers at Elijah, "Going to defend yourself or not?"

Elijah stood and was in front of her before she could blink. He reached out for her and held her shoulders lightly, "You were never merely a conquest, Elena."

"Then why the fuck were you bragging about me like I'm a goddamn trophy?" She pulled herself out of his grasp, squaring her shoulders and she looked him over, "Look, the sex was great, but that's the end of it. We're not exclusive by a long shot. Ugh, just-just nevermind."

"Elena, I-"

"Just shut up, Elijah," she said exasperated, her shoulders slumping as she looked at him, "You knew I had feelings for you and you used it to your advantage. I can't even say that I'm surprised; that's just what your family does. They exploit the weaknesses of other people to suit their needs. Well, with the exception of Finn," she smiled slightly at the oldest Original before turning back to her target, "He helped me, he took care of me, he _saved_ me. And he never asked for a damn thing in return."

Elijah looked down at his shoes bashfully. What Elena had walked into was sibling rivalry at its best; Elijah had gotten to play with the shiny new toy before Finn. He still loved Elena, he was sure of it. But he had messed things up the instant he baited his brother with bedroom talk.

"I can explain everything, Elena," Elijah begged, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I care about you. I apologize for making you doubt me."

"Look, we can still fuck if that's what you're worried about. But no emotions, no exclusion. That's it, that's all. I've been stuck between brothers for too long, I'm not letting it happen again."

Elijah cringed as she referred to their love making as simply _fucking_. He was sure that it had meant more to her as well, but she was hurt. He knew that she didn't want to admit her true feelings for fear of being hurt even more than she was now.

He watched as she swept upstairs, leaving the two brothers dumbstruck in her wake.

"For claiming to be the noble one in our family, you sure know how to make things worse by opening your mouth," Finn glared at his brother, thoroughly upset at how he treated the brunette upstairs.

"She heard everything," Elijah breathed, angry with himself, "I had her and I lost her all within a span of a day."

Finn pursed his lips, "And now she's running because she can't stand being around our family. Perhaps if you would've listened this could've all been avoided."

"Don't you think I know that?" The younger man hissed before collapsing into the chair and burying his face in his hands, "I can't lose her."

Finn clasped his hand on Elijah's shoulder, "You already have."

* * *

As soon as Elena had made it upstairs, she slammed the door as hard as she could. Retrieving her suitcase, she stuffed what little she had brought inside and gave a final look around the room.

Her eyes stopped on the bed as she remembered how it had felt to be with Elijah. Both of them had taken their time and enjoyed every intimate moment together; never rushing, just loving.

 _Love._

No, Elena couldn't even dare to think about loving Elijah. He had hurt her when she was already so vulnerable. She made a mistake by jumping into bed with him when she was still healing from Damon's betrayal.

She needed to get out there and enjoy her unlife. She couldn't be tied down to a jealous Original right now.

Grabbing her suitcase, she bounded down the stairs. She practically skidded to a stop to avoid colliding with Finn who was standing in the foyer, staring at her apprehensively.

"Elena, you don't have to leave," he said softly, "I promised you that you could stay here as long as you need."

She nodded, "I know, I just think I need some time away right now. I'll be staying with Stefan temporarily."

He pulled her against him, enveloping her in a tight hug. She smiled before dropping her suitcase and hugging him back in earnest. She loved his scent; it always calmed her down when she was on the edge.

"Please check in periodically, darling," he murmured against her hair as he placed a gentle kiss atop her head, "I'll worry if you don't."

Elena pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him, "I promise I will." She kissed his cheek softly, letting her lips linger as she smiled. Picking up her suitcase once more, she gave him a small wave before opening to door and walking out into the night.

Finn watched her retreating figure with unease, not wanting her to be alone. He sighed as he shut the door, "Goodbye, my love."

* * *

 **Leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, do you really think I'd bring in Stelena? No! They just had some stuff to work out and Elena needed a slightly unbiased guy friend. No Stelena action, ever. I promise. (In this story anyway). I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17

 _One month later_

"Stefan! Help!" Elena yelled frantically from the kitchen, her eyes wide as she tried to tame the fire on the stove.

Stefan appeared a second later, picking up the pan and dumping it in the sink before he snuffed out the remaining flames. He looked over at her and practically burst out laughing at her frazzled expression.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She screeched, her mind still in panic mode, "I almost burnt down your apartment!"

Still laughing, he walked over to her and enveloped her in his strong arms, "I don't think you're allowed in the kitchen anymore. This is the fifth time in the past month that you've conspired to kill us."

She finally cracked a smile at his attempt of humor, "All right, all right. I'll leave the cooking to you from now on. I don't think the apartment will survive if I try again."

Stefan bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose as she sighed, readying herself to say something, but he beat her to the punch, "Elena, it's probably best that you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are. A fresh start, remember?"

She smiled and placed the briefest of kisses against his cheek, "I know. A fresh start."

It had taken a few weeks for Stefan and Elena to mend what they could of their friendship, but once they did it was as easy as breathing. They both cared about each other deeply, however they recognized they were past being compatible as a couple, much to Elena's delight.

She didn't want to start _seeing_ Stefan again, not ever. But the feelings she had when she was human were still there, buried beneath the surface of vampirism. She had made the conscious decision to let both Salvatores go, as long as she could remain friends with at least one of them.

Damon hadn't tried to reach out to Elena after everything that had happened. He was aware of her staying with his brother, but he was sure that is was anything but platonic. But Stefan and Elena had developed a new friendship, one that rivaled even hers and Caroline's. Whoever said you couldn't be friends with exes was dead wrong.

"You know, I heard from Care today," Stefan said as he pulled away from her.

She smiled brightly, "Oh yeah? Is she still going on about 'epic love rekindled'?"

"Yup," he snorted, "Even though I've assured her that we're just friends. But, anyway, that's not why she called."

Elena grabbed some cleaning supplies and set to work on the stove before looking over her shoulder at him, "What did she want?"

"She uh-," Stefan stuttered slightly, "She wanted us to go to this thing for Klaus' family."

"What kind of thing?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Because the last _thing_ we went to together involved almost killing all the vampires on earth. And, now that I am one, I'd prefer to stay undead, thank you very much."

He looked away from her slightly, focusing on a fleck of dust, "They're throwing a dinner for some political reason. Probably to assert dominance over the humans 'running' the city. But I guess your presence was requested."

"By who?" She groaned. Surely Elijah didn't want her there; she hadn't seen him since the night she left.

"Finn asked Caroline," Stefan shrugged, "Better than Elijah, right?"

"Better than Elijah."

* * *

"Why are you even coming tonight?" Rebekah drawled as she sat in the drawing room of the Compound, watching Elijah intently as he picked out a tie, "The bloody doppelganger's going to be there."

Elijah huffed in annoyance, "I'm well aware that _Elena's_ going to be there, Rebekah. Isn't it you that invited Stefan in the first place?"

"Of course I did! And since he and _Elena,_ " she grimaced at using the girl's name, "Are going to be there, surely you can bring a date as well."

"Stefan is your date, Rebekah," he pointed out as he straightened his tie, "And Finn is Elena's date, whether he's asked her or not. I don't need a-"

Rebekah stood in front of him in a second, her blue eyes glowering at him, "Why are you such a masochist? Are you really going to torture yourself and be alone while you watch the woman you love dancing with our brother?" She huffed in exasperation before her face took on a look of pity, "And here I thought you were the smart brother."

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, "You don't have a smart brother."

"Don't remind me," she mumbled.

* * *

Elena sat on her bed trying to think of a way to get out of the party. She really _really_ didn't want to go. Facing Elijah seemed like a fate worse than death at this point. Hell, she'd rather be locked in a room with Klaus on a full moon.

"Are you ready yet?" Stefan called from the doorway, his brows furrowing when he saw her expression, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go," she whined, scrunching the ivory chiffon of her dress, "I don't want to see any of them."

He sighed and sat down next to her, stilling her hands from pulling the beading off of her dress, "You look beautiful, Elena. Just go and have fun tonight. You said it yourself, you like Finn. You know he won't try anything."

"Oh, shut up. You just want to see Rebekah," Elena smiled, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked, standing and offering his hand to her, "Let's go. What's the worst that can happen?"

If only he knew that everything that could go wrong, would go wrong.

* * *

"I see you actually decided on bringing a date," Rebekah smiled as Elijah made his way to the bar to grab a drink.

He smiled slightly, "Perhaps your advice was not the worst, sister."

"Although, I don't see why you had to bring one of Nik's previous bedmates. Genevieve? Really, Elijah?" She tutted, annoyed with the woman whom she was once friends with.

"She is nothing more than a date," he defended, "I can assure you that a man and a woman can go out without ending up in bed together."

Rebekah snorted, "You might want to tell her that."

Before he could ask what she meant, he felt arms snake around his torso.

"You took quite a while getting drinks, 'Lijah," Genevieve said, breathing against his neck in a suggestive fashion.

His jaw ticked at the way she had adopted saying his name. In his mind, only one woman was allowed to say it in such a needy way.

Composing himself, he gently pried her arms off of him and turned around, handing her a drink he got from the bar, "My apologies."

The redhead took the drink and smiled, batting her eyelashes, "You can always make it up to me tonight after the party."

"Have you always been such a trollop?" Rebekah spoke up, disgusted with how Genevieve was hanging on her brother, "He won't be taking you home. Perhaps you can ask Kol; he never turns down an easy lay. And you, my dear, are the easiest here."

Elijah looked around uncomfortably, trying to focus on anything but the two woman who were obviously about to rip out one another's throats. His eyes landed on a vision in an ivory cocktail dress. He smiled as he watched the woman he loved interact so beautifully with the officials his family was trying to charm.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said to the bickering women before he made his way towards Elena.

"Elijah, can I have a word, please?"

The Original turned towards the voice and plastered a fake smile on his face, "Of course, Stefan. What can I do for you?"

Stefan stood and squared his shoulders, "I don't want you to hurt her. I won't let you."

"I have no intention of doing so," Elijah said stiffly, annoyed that he was being delayed, "But, if I manage to, I'll allow you a free pass at 'teaching me a lesson'."

The younger man smiled slightly, "She cares about you, she's just tired of being hurt."

* * *

 _Who the fuck is that?_ Elena thought angrily as she looked at the redheaded woman hanging all over Elijah. At first, she had been worried about seeing Elijah at all, but now she was worried that he had simply moved on and forgot about her.

She watched the man in question walk off the main floor of the Compound and, without a second thought, she excused herself from Finn and followed him.

Elena ghosted behind him until he turned into a dark hallway. She wasted no time as she sped in front of him and forced him against the brick wall angrily.

"Elena," Elijah's eyes widened in surprise as he breathed her name.

Normally the way he said her name would leave her in tingles and excitement, but she shoved those feelings away as she held her forearm over his throat, "What the hell, Elijah? It only took you a fucking month to move on? Really?"

He stared at her in confusion, not even trying to release himself from her hold, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"The redhead that was hanging _all over_ you!" She hissed, her vampire nature coming out slightly, "It's only been a month and I've already been replaced in your bed!"

He growled at her, "And have I not been replaced by Stefan Salvatore?"

"What? Of course you haven't been!" She stated as she jumped away from him as if she'd been burned, "Stefan and I are just friends. If you tried talking to me in the past month, you would've known that!"

"Well, pardon me if I thought we were merely _fucking_ for sport!" Elijah rumbled, his chest pressed against hers.

Elena snorted, "Is that why you're mad? Because I referred to our sex as fucking?" She schooled her features, her face becoming cold as she leaned in so close he could feel her breath against his face, "We _fucked_. And that's it."

He tried to control himself, he really did. But there was always something about her that caused him to lose his oh so noble façade. In a blink of an eye, he had their positions reversed as he forced her hard against the wall.

Grabbing the hem of her short dress, he pushed it up around her hips before his capable fingers pressed against her lace-covered mound. She whined in need, her hips bucking slightly against him, desperate for that friction that she craved.

His mouth dropped to her neck, leaving punishing bites in his wake before stopping at her ear. "What is it you want, Elena?" He whispered huskily as he increased the pressure of his fingers against her.

She growled in frustration, trying to claw at his clothes, but he grabbed her wrists in his free hand and forced them above her head. She bared her fangs at him making him chuckle slightly.

"Tell me what you want, princess, and I will give it to you," he murmured as he skimmed his nose across her jaw, "You know I can deny you nothing."

Elena focused her eyes on his, rolling her hips slightly, "Fuck me."

His mouth crashed down on hers; kissing her with a passion she'd been missing. He let go of her hands and she instantly moved them to his neck, pulling him as close as humanly possible. She wanted all of him; she _needed_ all of him. She was tired of denying herself what she wanted. She was ready to be selfish and entitled if it meant that she had Elijah.

He worshipped every bit of naked skin that he had access to; he wanted her to feel as if she were the most precious thing on earth. He felt her tug his hair as she forced herself tighter against him.

She couldn't wait anymore. She was tired of being teased and she needed her release. Pushing him away just enough to gain access to his pants, she expertly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, finally freeing his aching erection. She dropped to her knees gracefully and wasted no time taking him into her mouth.

"Oh, God, Elena," he moaned slightly, reaching down and tangling his fingers in her long chocolate locks. He guided her mouth as he thrust, completely lost in the pleasure that she was giving him.

Elijah felt a familiar tingle in his abdomen and pulled her up. He ripped the lace panties from her small body and picked her up, having her wrap her legs around his waist. She reached between them and guided his hard manhood into her entrance, moaning loudly when he pushed inside of her.

She felt every inch of his magnificent cock stretch her tight walls as she threw her head back against the brick wall, not caring about the pain. He let her adjust to his size before he began thrusting inside her with abandon. His instincts took over and all he could think about what claiming this gorgeous creature as his own.

She tried to move against him, but he pinned her hips against the rough brick, needing to be in control of the situation completely. He didn't even notice her fangs were out before they slid effortlessly into his neck. He groaned at the sensation of being fed off of as he pushed into her harder and rougher than before, needing to complete their orgasms before she was finished.

Reaching between their bodies, her nimble fingers found her swollen clit and rubbed with all her might. As the coil in her belly came close to snapping, she pulled away from her neck and screamed in agonizing pleasure, "Elijahhhh!"

He pressed his lips against hers frantically, becoming even more aroused at the taste of his blood on her lips. She looked at him with lust-filled eyes, wanting everything that he had to offer.

"'Lijah…I'm so close…" she whined, her breathing erratic as she struggled to go over the brink of pleasure.

He nodded, burying his face in her cleavage. He knew exactly what she needed to get her high and he could no longer deny it. He vamped out and slid his fangs into the swell of her breast as he thrust into her as hard as he could, feeling her walls contract around him.

She screamed his name louder than he had ever heard before, her nails digging into his shoulders as her feminine fluid gushed down her thighs signaling her release.

Thrusting into her one last time, he forced himself as deep inside of her tight wet heat as he could, spilling himself inside of her before he removed his fangs from her delicate skin.

They panted against each other, both sated for the moment as he was still buried inside of her. He pressed soft kisses against her throat before licking up the excess blood on her breast.

"Now, _that_ was fucking, princess," he said with a smirk in his voice as he pushed her damp hair away from her forehead.

She nodded, "Let's do that more often."

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Elena's entire body felt like Jell-O; if it weren't for Elijah's body bracing her against the brick wall, she would've fallen on her ass. Having sex against the wall in a building full of supernatural people and being only a hundred feet away from said people wasn't part of her plan at all.

"Are you all right?" Elijah whispered as he took in the tension now radiating off of her clammy body.

Her eyes shifted up to his, "Do you think they heard us?"

He pulled away from her and smoothed down her dress as he chuckled, "I'm sure the entire French Quarter heard us, princess. Perhaps next time you can keep the screaming of my name to a minimum."

"Oh my God," she groaned, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. Now everyone will know that she's sleeping with Elijah.

She heard him zip up his pants and right himself before he laughed again, "You can just call me Elijah, my dear. Besides, we wouldn't want people to think we're going for round two."

"Shut up!" She gasped, smacking his arm, "This isn't funny. We have to go back in there with everyone knowing what we did!"

"To be fair, only the people with supernatural hearing heard us," he quipped smugly, "The humans won't suspect a thing."

"And most of the people in there have supernatural hearing!"

He quirked his lips slightly, "Lovely Elena, are you embarrassed?"

"Aren't you?" She practically screeched, "Everyone knows we had sex!"

"And now they know that you're a screamer."

Elena's eyes widened at his words, "Elijah Mikaelson, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely," his smug smile returned as looked her over, "When you're over a thousand years old you learn that there's not much worthy of embarrassment. And having a gorgeous woman scream your name in the throes of passion is definitely nothing to be embarrassed about. It's actually extremely satisfying."

She rolled his eyes, "Anything to stroke your ego, huh?"

Elijah ducked his head and placed a soft kiss to her lips, "We should get back to the party. I highly doubt anyone will say a thing to you. They know better than to upset me and, by harassing you, I would be very upset." He pulled away and offered his hand to her, which she accepted graciously.

"Alright, let's get this over with," she grumbled as he led her back to the main floor of the Compound.

When they stepped through the threshold, people turned to stare, but quickly averted their eyes. Elena felt heat rising to her cheeks, however when she realized that no one would say anything, she started to enjoy herself.

"Darling, please excuse me. I have a matter to discuss with Father Kieran," Elijah said as he left her side with the priest.

She nodded before looking around the room for a familiar face. With the exception of the Originals, she felt that she didn't know anyone. When a hand was suddenly on her shoulder, she tensed, expecting the worst.

"There you are!" Caroline screeched as she turned Elena around to face her, "I've been looking everywhere for you and after that performance with Elijah, I need my gossip fix!"

"Oh my God, you heard it?" The brunette was once again mortified at her outburst. How in the hell had she forgotten where she was so much that she screamed like a banshee? Oh yeah, she was having sex with Elijah, that's how.

Caroline giggled, "I'm just glad you two made up. He's been moping around for the past month, but his pride got in the way of talking to you. And it didn't help that you were living with _Stefan_."

"Stefan and I are just friends, Care."

"Well, I know that now! Especially with how he and Rebekah are acting around each other. You would think that they'd just pick up where they left off in Chicago, but it's like they're in a whole new relationship again!" Caroline gossiped, her blue eyes alight with excitement, "Three of us are dating _Originals_ , can you believe it?"

Elena gave her friend a small smile, "I don't really know if I'm dating Elijah. We're just taking it slow, you know?"

"So 'taking it slow' means fucking against the wall? Damn, Klaus and I must be going at glacial speeds!" The blonde quipped before bursting into laughter.

"Caroline!" Elena couldn't help but laugh with her, "I don't want to hear about you and Klaus."

"At least you only have to hear _about_ us and not actually a play by play of the performance!"

Elena sighed, "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope," the blonde smirked, popping the p, "And forever is an awfully long time."

The brunette was about to make a witty remark when Caroline's blue eyes widened almost comically, staring at something over her shoulder.

"Care? What's wrong?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt fingers tapping against her shoulder insistently. She turned around and was met with ice blue eyes.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Damon asked, his voice tight with something that Elena couldn't identify.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the Compound and onto the street, throwing a look over her shoulder to the confused blonde. He stared at her strangely, but she could tell that something was wrong.

"Damon?" She prompted softly.

His eyes quickly found hers again and she was nearly taken aback by the raw emotion that lingered on his face, "How long?"

"How long, what?"

He passed a hand over his face and steeled his emotions against her, "How long have you been sleeping with him, Elena? The truth."

"I-I've only slept with him three times, including tonight," she stumbled over her words, wondering why she was even bothering to explain her sex life with her ex.

"We're you sleeping with him when we were together?"

She bit her lip, but she knew she would feel better if she came clean, "I slept with him once when we were together. After you got back," she clarified as she watched him cringe, "It was the night that you got back and I just…I was so dissatisfied that I ended up here and, well, you know how the rest works. I'm sorry, Damon."

Damon's jaw was clenched tight, every fiber of his being radiating hostility, "Well, I can see that he certainly knows how to give you what you want. Fuck, Elena, the whole goddamn vampire community heard how _well_ he could please you. It was a fucking embarrassment to me!"

"Embarrassment to _you_?" Elena fumed, her mind reeling with his words, "You have nothing to do with what Elijah and I have. We have nothing together anymore, Damon. We were over the second you wanted Bonnie instead of me. So buck up and deal with it."

She turned to go back into the party, but his hand grabbed her wrist punishingly before he thrust her unceremoniously against the wall of the alley.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Elena," he hissed menacingly as his glowered over her, "I thought you were different. I thought what we had was special. But you just _had_ to jump into bed with Elijah, didn't you? And here I thought you were different than _Katherine_."

Elena's heart dropped before all she could see was red. How dare he compare her to that vampire slut?

She could feel rage pooling in her veins as she pushed him away from her as hard as she could. He smashed into the wall behind them, brick falling to the ground from the impact. She whooshed in front of him and held her forearm against his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Let me tell you something, Damon," she seethed, her body vibrating with anger, "I am _nothing_ like Katherine. But, maybe I should take a page out of her book and tear you apart."

Damon laughed at her, forcing her against the opposite wall once more. Her head smacked against the stone with a sickening thud as he knelt over her, "Are you forgetting that I'm older than you? You don't stand a chance."

"Perhaps you're forgetting that she's dating an Original, Mr. Salvatore," a voice said calmly from the entrance of the alley.

Elena's foggy mind hardly registered the voice; wanting to drift away to unconsciousness instead and that's exactly what she did.

Damon's head whipped around as he sneered, "Are you forgetting that she's not dating you? She's with _Elijah_. Yet, here you are defending her honor. Is she fucking you, too? She played Stefan and I like that for _years_."

Finn stared at the elder Salvatore, trying to reign in his anger as much as possible, "You should be counting your blessings that you're dealing with me and not my brother. You see, I'm more forgiving and there's still a chance of you making it out of here alive. Whereas Elijah would've killed you without a second thought for laying a single finger on _his_ Elena."

"She'll never be his. She's mine and always has been," Damon retorted, casting a look of longing to the ground where the beautiful brunette lay in crumbled mess.

Finn wasted no time whooshing in front of the raven-haired man and looking into his pained blue eyes, "You will leave and go back to your hotel. You will remember everything that you did and you will feel remorse. You will leave Elena alone and realize she is happy and there isn't anything you can do about it. You will let her go."

"I will let her go…" Damon said in a robotic voice before he walked stiffly from the alley.

Finn sighed and knelt next to the girl he thought he loved. He could no longer deny that her and Elijah had strong chemistry and there was nothing that could ever change that. He smiled slightly; her happiness was important to him and knowing that she was happy with his brother was enough.

He scooped her up in his arms bridal style as he headed back to the Compound.

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened?" Rebekah demanded as she walked into the study to see Finn attending to the still unconscious Elena.

Finn looked up at her and sighed, "A slight run in with a certain Salvatore. Everything's been handled, I'm just waiting for her to wake up."

"You know she's with Elijah, right?" The blonde asked nervously as she watched her brother's tender ministrations concerning the doppelganger.

"I'm perfectly aware, Rebekah," Finn snapped, "I couldn't find Elijah and I didn't want to leave her alone."

She nodded, "Fine, I'll go look for him."

Finn expressed his thanks before looking back at the sleeping brunette. He stroked the hair away from her face as he gently rubbed the blood away from her hairline. He couldn't even fathom what would've happened if he hadn't had been keeping an ear out for her.

Everything in his body was telling him to go and find Damon and rip him to pieces for thinking he could get away with hurting his brother's girl.

* * *

"Nik, have you seen Elijah?" Rebekah asked as she walked into the drawing room, "I swear I've looked everywhere and – oh my God!"

"Would it kill you to knock?" Caroline screeched as she grabbed her dress and quickly wiggled back into it.

Rebekah covered her eyes and looked away as she shouted, "This is my bloody house! I shouldn't have to knock! Next time lock the door!"

Klaus laughed at the exchange as he pulled up his pants, "Now, now. We're all adults here. What is it you wanted, Bekah?"

"I can't find Elijah," she turned around and cringed slightly at the memory of her brother on top of the bubbling blonde, "Have you seen him?"

"He's probably with the doppelganger," he sighed, making his way over to the alcohol cart and pouring himself a drink.

"Elena's downstairs and Finn said he hasn't seen him since after their…incident," Rebekah explained.

"He was talking to a priest, I think," Caroline interjected, "That's why he left Elena during the party."

"Father Kieran?" Klaus asked sharply to which Caroline shrugged, "He shouldn't have been out of the church."

"Why?" Rebekah asked, her eyes wide at her brother's sudden shift of mood, "What's wrong?"

"He's still hexed, Rebekah! He shouldn't have been able to leave the church! Davina sealed him in…and if Elijah's with him that mean Bastianna must've gotten him out."

Rebekah paled, "Bastianna is supposed to be dead, Nik, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten!" He yelled, throwing his glass against the wall, "Kieran said he's been _seeing_ her since the hex has gotten worse. In his warped mind, she could convince him to do what he wanted."

"Then how did he get out of a sealed attic?" Caroline asked, her pale brows pulling together in confusion, "Another witch would've had to help him and since this Bastianna is dead, she couldn't use magic, right?"

Klaus shook his head, "Davina would never do such a thing if it meant hurting Elijah."

"We have to find him, Nik," Rebekah whispered, heartbroken, "I'll call Davina."

"I'll call Camille," Klaus said as he pulled out his cell.

"And I'll get a drink. A strong one," Caroline muttered.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Trouble in paradise! Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I had an extremely busy weekend and I didn't have time to write. This is mostly a filler chapter t explain everything that's going on. I hope you all enjoy! Also, please review! I've only gotten a couple for the past few chapters and it discourages me from writing :(**

* * *

Chapter 19

Elena awoke with a start. The first thing that came to her was the realization that her head was pounding. She blinked away the sleep in her eyes as she looked around the room. She recognized the Compound, but she couldn't sense that Elijah was near.

"Elena? Sweetheart?" Finn's voice called to her through her muddled mind, "It's all right. You're safe now."

She swallowed dryly as she tried to turn her head towards his voice. Her doe eyes focused on his worried face and instantly she was on alert.

"What's wrong?" Her voice scratched as she tried to sit up, "What's going on?"

Finn looked away slightly, "We have a small problem on our hands. We're trying to deal with it, but it would be best if you didn't get involved."

She rolled her eyes, "Just tell me what's going on, please."

"Elijah's been missing for the past few hours," he sighed, "We have everyone looking for him, but so far there hasn't been any luck."

"WHAT?" She screeched, jumping off of the couch and bolting to the door, only to be stopped by Finn standing in her way. She growled at him, "Move. Now."

"I can't allow you to go out there and get yourself hurt," he shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders in a way to assert his dominance, "Elijah would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Elena narrowed her eyes as she seethed with anger, "It's not your call, Finn. It's mine. And right now, Elijah's out there and I can help."

"I won't allow you to get hurt," he repeated softly, his hazel eyes pleading with her.

"I love him," she said brokenly, tears brimming her eyes at the sudden realization.

Finn pulled her against him, enfolding her into a hug as she cried. He stroked her chocolate locks as he whispered, "I know, sweetheart. We'll find him."

* * *

Rebekah sat in the parlor of the Compound, tapping her foot impatiently as Klaus conversed with Davina. She was exhausted, but she had to find her brother. Screw the doppelganger, family first always and forever.

"I didn't let him out and I don't know who did," Davina said softly as Klaus interrogated her.

"Well, he didn't just walk out of that attic by himself, sweetheart," Klaus glowered, trying to retain any shred of control, "And if you and your other little witchy friends didn't do anything, then who did?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Can you stop, Nik? She obviously doesn't know anything. She's another dead end. Perhaps we can ask Genevieve?"

"Genevieve?" Klaus' head snapped up at the sound of her name, "What on earth are you talking about, Bekah?"

"That's who Elijah brought to the party," the blonde said as if it was common knowledge, "He wanted to make _Elena_ jealous and obviously it worked. I mean, I could hear them from across the street for God's sake."

"Are you sure it was Genevieve?" Davina asked timidly, her face reflecting her nerves.

"Of course! I'm not blind," Rebekah snapped.

The witch's eyebrows creased in confusion, "Genevieve hasn't been around any of the covens for months. We assumed the ancestors took her back after everything that happened. I didn't know she was still alive."

Klaus' eyes narrowed slightly as he processed what Davina had said. How could a witch simply disappear from her coven when she was still in power? He pursed his lips and looked at his sister, "Something bigger than a resurrected witch is going on here. Why would she take Elijah of all people? And what business would Kieran have with him either for that matter?"

"It sounds like Mother, but she's been disposed of," Rebekah said thoughtfully, "And Elijah doesn't make enemies with witches; he's much too smart for that. Someone else must be using Kieran and Genevieve for their own bidding."

Klaus clapped his hands together and smiled devilishly at the two women, "Well, I say we get on with finding our brother then."

* * *

Elena had successfully slipped away from Finn. She couldn't stand being under lockdown in the Compound. She had to figure out what was going on and Finn was content in keeping her in the dark if it kept her safe. But Elijah needed her; she refused to sit by and wait for news when she could be proactive. And by being proactive, she meant visiting Bonnie.

She groaned as she stood outside the hotel room next to Caroline's. She knew that Bonnie was on the other side; she could hear her heartbeat. Despite not being ready to see Bonnie, she knew that it was her only chance at finding Elijah.

Lifting her hand, she knocked on the door, holding her breath.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked as the door swung open, "Uh, what do you need?"

Elena fidgeted as she looked at her ex best friend. Her voice seemed to get caught in her throat before she managed to speak, "I-I need your help with something. I know that I shouldn't be asking you for anything and under any other circumstance I wouldn't, but this is important."

The witch's eyes softened at her friend's words before ushering her inside the small room, "Come on, tell me what's going on."

Elena sat in one of the chairs while Bonnie sat on the foot of the bed. She let out a deep breath before she started, "Elijah was taken last night and we don't know who did it. Finn…wants to keep me out of the loop, but it's driving me crazy. He could be in trouble or hurt and I need to do something."

Bonnie nodded, "How can I help?"

"Can you do a tracking spell? I know it's difficult to do with vampires."

"Do you have something of his?" Bonnie asked as she pulled out a map from her suitcase as Elena gave her a weird look, "Witches practically always carry maps. You never know when it'll come in handy."

Elena smiled slightly, "I can't begrudge you that." She sat for a moment thinking of what she had of Elijah's. It would be far too risky to sneak back into the Compound unnoticed. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she focused on the map, "Can you use his blood? I mean, I know it doesn't work the same as humans, but-"

"Do you actually have his blood or are you just asking hypothetically? Because Original blood is different that just normal vampire blood." Bonnie asked, cutting her off.

Elena blushed, "I fed off of him last night. So my blood should have his blood, too."

"That'll work," Bonnie said as she handed Elena a knife, "Just cut yourself over Louisiana, I'll do the rest."

Elena did as she was told, watching the blood spatter against the map. She watched transfixed as Bonnie chanted. The small droplets of blood made their way to the Western side of the map before stopping on Oregon.

The vampire blinked owlishly before turning her gaze to Bonnie, "What the hell is in Oregon?"

The witch's hazel eyes widened in panic, "Kai was from Oregon. But he's dead now. Only Liv and Luke are alive and that's only if they haven't merged yet."

Elena's head was spinning. Kai. Luke. _Liv._

"Liv's dead. She died here," Elena mumbled as she tried so desperately to piece together the information, "She was on her way to Luke when she stopped here. Using magic in the Quarter used to be forbidden and she was executed for it."

"Then the Gemini Coven should've died out already," Bonnie reasoned, yet the crease between her eyes didn't go away, "Unless…"

"Unless they found a way to complete the merge," Elena finished.

"Was her magic consecrated after she died?"

Elena thought back on it for a second, "Yeah, one of the witches said that is was."

"The Gemini Coven could still do the merge then, it would just have a more absolute result. They would need someone who was there during her death so they could channel the memories and take her magic."

"So that's why they took Elijah, because he was there."

Bonnie nodded, "I would assume so. But they can also draw on Original magic by taking him. If they really want to channel his memories, it will be a long and painful process. It would kill most vampires. It would be easier and faster if they just came here and performed the ritual."

"Klaus wouldn't let them near it and they probably knew that," Elena deciphered. She tapped her foot nervously on the ground as the wheels in her head turned, "I have to get to him. I have to help."

"What can I do?" Bonnie asked timidly.

"Make sure I don't die," she said sarcastically.

Bonnie thought about it for a moment before she nodded, "I can bind you to Elijah. That way you only die if he does."

"Let's do it."

* * *

"I can't track a vampire," Davina cried out in frustration as Klaus circled her, "It's practically impossible!"

"So, make it more possible, witch. He's an Original; that should make it easier than normal," Klaus snarled.

Davina groaned and looked through her grimoire once more, trying to find anything that could be of help.

"Where's Elena, Finn? You didn't leave her alone, did you?" Rebekah drawled as she kicked her feet up and watched Klaus and Davina.

Finn sighed, "She gave me the slip. She probably just needs time to process everything that's going on." He had been more worried than upset when he realized her absence, but he could hardly begrudge her time to sort through her feelings.

"We should look for her eventually," Rebekah commented, "Elijah won't be happy if something happens to her."

"Faster, sweetheart, we don't have all day," Klaus said condescendingly as he resumed to hover over Davina as she sat on the ground.

"Do you have his blood? It works better of you actually have his because he's an Original and stuff," Davina asked as she consulted her grimoire once more.

Klaus shook his head, "We don't keep vials around for the fun of it. Since we're related, would mine or my siblings' work?"

"It might give us a push in the right direction, but it won't be as accurate," the witch relented.

"Some direction is better than none, Nik," Rebekah reminded him softly.

Klaus bit into his hand before holding it over the map and allowing it to drip onto the faded picture. Davina started chanting as the blood moved sluggishly, coming to a stop on the Arizona/California border.

Rebekah stood up and grimaced, "What the bloody hell is he doing in the middle of the damned desert?"

"I don't really care, but we're going to get him," Klaus shrugged as he looked at Finn, "You're staying here and guarding the doppelganger. I'll take Kol. We're leaving. Now."

* * *

 **Leave a review please! Oh! And follow me on twitter for updates and stuff: thevikingswife**

 **~Grace**


	20. Chapter 20

**Only a couple chapters before this story wraps up. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Why on earth did I allow Bonnie to convince me to take you with me?" Elena groaned as she grabbed her luggage from the carousel at the airport.

Stefan sighed, "Because despite being nearly invincible, she didn't want you to go alone. I'm older than you are, I can help."

She just grumbled her response and followed him out of Portland International, wondering what they were going to find when they finally pinpointed Elijah. As Stefan rented a car, her mind drifted to all the different possibilities of where Elijah could be. Bonnie had given them the address of the Gemini Coven along with another few houses that Kai had taken her to in the prison world.

"All right, we're all settled up," Stefan said, walking up to her with keys in hand, "Let's get checked into a hotel and then scout our first site."

She nodded and followed him to the car, slipping inside and throwing her bag in the backseat. She watched Stefan get in the driver's seat and he turned to smile at her.

"Come on, it's a road trip!" Stefan said enthusiastically, "We can bond and random stuff like that."

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a deep breath, "Stefan, I love you. I really do. But I have one mission and one mission only and that's to find Elijah so I can get him back in my bed."

"Blech," he said, looking away and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh hush!" She chided, "You can't tell me that you don't want to get back to Rebekah and have your way with-"

"Elena! Can we not discuss my sex life?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide at the turn of conversation, "That's not something friends talk about."

She laughed, "You mean friends that used to sleep together?"

"Yes."

* * *

"So, this is the first house Bonnie told us about," Stefan said as he pulled up next to a seemingly deserted house. The foundation looked to be crumbling and it desperately needed to be repainted.

Elena gazed at the house in disgust, "Really? Ugh." She paused and allowed her bond to sense for Elijah. Coming up empty, she groaned, "Not here."

Stefan appraised her for a second before he grimaced, "Well, I'm just going to check. Wait here, okay?"

She nodded her consent and sat back in the seat, allowing her mind to wander. She knew that the Gemini Coven didn't possess a white oak stake and they wouldn't attempt to use the last of their magic to put down an Original, but she still worried about him. He could still get hurt, still be tortured, but he was tough. He could handle whatever they tried to do to him.

When she saw him again, she wouldn't hesitate to tell him how she really felt. After all this time, she was tired of waiting. Life was short and unpredictable, even for an immortal. She wouldn't wait anymore. She knew for a fact that her and Elijah were supposed to be together.

"Nothing," Stefan uttered as he got back into the driver's seat. His face looked discouraged, but he pulled out his phone and plugged in another address. He gave her a small smile as she looked over at him, "We'll find him, 'Lena. Don't lose faith yet."

"Has he been here at all?" She asked softly as he put the car in drive and left the depreciating house behind them.

He shook his head, "No. No one's been there for a few months at least."

She sighed and stared at the road in front of them. The faster they found Elijah, the faster her mind would relax.

* * *

Elijah sat in a dark and dirty room that he could only assume was a basement. His wrists and ankles were bound by what he thought were vervain soaked ropes as they kept him anchored to a chair. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, only that it had been days since he was taken. All he could think about was Elena. What if she had been taken as well? What if she was suffering worse than he was?

"Elena!" He called out into the darkness of the room, "Where's Elena?"

He heard footsteps above him and strained his hearing to listen. Lack of blood was causing his abilities to lose their edge. His mind was slightly fuzzy, but he had to know that she was okay. He was an Original; he could survive whatever they threw at him, but she was still just a mere vampire.

"You're finally awake," a voice drawled from the top of the stairs, "I was beginning to think we gave you too much vervain."

A man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes descended the stairs, keeping his eyes trained on Elijah. The man looked worse for wear; dark circles hung under his eyes and his skin was a sickly ashen color.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked, raising his voice in impatience, "Where is Elena?"

The man made a clicking sound with his tongue, "Perhaps we should start with introductions. My name is Luke Parker. And I believe you knew my sister, Liv. She was killed in New Orleans and I was made aware of your family's part in it."

Elijah made the quick connection between the witch who had been executed and Elena, realizing that Elena hadn't been lying about the Coven dying out. He narrowed his eyes at Luke, "My family wasn't responsible for her death. However, the man that arranged it has been…disposed of. I would have notified next of kin, but I was informed that your Coven had died out-"

"My Coven is very much alive," Luke roared, cutting Elijah off, "For now anyway. They're all drawing power from me, but it won't last much longer unless I can absorb my sister's power."

Elijah nearly growled at Luke's stupidity, "And it never crossed your mind to go to New Orleans to do just that? Where's Elena?"

"Elena? Elena Gilbert?" Luke's face betrayed his surprise, "What the hell does she have to do with anything?"

"You don't have her," Elijah's question came out in a statement as he sighed in relief. His mind relaxed tenfold when he learned that she wasn't in danger. She was probably at the Compound worried sick, but safe all the same. Letting his thoughts go, he looked back up at Luke, "Why do you need me?"

Luke laughed, "Do you think that I didn't try to get to New Orleans? The Coven there won't allow me to get close to where they consecrated my sister's remains. But I can channel it through memories. I needed someone that was there when she was murdered and an Original seemed like a perfect candidate. And you were the only one that Genevieve could get alone."

"What does Genevieve have to do with this? She's a French Quarter witch," Elijah asked.

"She was promised her life by the ancestors if she helped out my Coven," the blond said as he tapped his foot, "And, since she's such a selfish creature, she readily agreed to betray her own Coven for her life."

The Original sighed, "Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and do what you need so I can leave this godforsaken place."

"I must warn you," Luke began as he stepped right in front of Elijah and placed his fingers against the vampire's temples, "It's going to be extremely painful."

With that, Luke broke into chanting and Elijah yelled in pain. His brain felt as if it was exploding over and over again. He felt warm liquid splash against the front of his tattered shirt and only then did he notice that blood was pouring out of his mouth.

He was losing his fight with consciousness, as the witch's chanting grew louder. His vision blurred before his mind registered that there was someone else in the room. He heard a shrill cry before everything went black.

* * *

"Stefan, this can't be right!" Elena cried, staring at the empty field that was supposed to be their last address. The others had been nothing but dead ends and this was their last chance. She sighed, "There's nothing here."

Stefan shook his head as he got out of the car and walked towards the field. He waited as Elena followed him and turned to her, "Something's here, but something's hiding it. Can't you feel the static in the air?"

"So like, hidden by magic?" She asked hesitantly. Could this be it? Was Elijah here?

"If I had to guess, then yeah," he said as he looked for a chink in the illusion, "We need to figure out how to break it. We know Kai was fond of his invisibility spells."

"But whenever I touched them, they fell apart," Elena murmured remembering how she had uncovered a dead body on a table by simply touching where it was supposed to be.

His eyebrows furrowed for a second, "It's because you're the doppelganger. You're a magical being that wasn't created by choice. You're an anomaly."

"I'm a magical being," she repeated, reaching her arm out towards the empty field, "That means I can break the spell."

The air shimmered around them as the illusion disintegrated under her touch. Suddenly, the pair of vampires were standing in front of a large house. They looked at each other before Stefan walked up the stairs leading to the home. He paused and reached out his hand to her and she took it gratefully, allowing him to lead her into the seemingly deserted house.

"Can you hear anything?" She whispered as they examined another room. There was no sign of Elijah yet and she was starting to get worried.

Stefan shook his head, "No, nothing. But-" he stopped suddenly as he looked around, "Can you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Elena sniffed the air, coming up empty as she stared at Stefan intently.

His face shifted for a second before he settled into a grimace, "Blood."

Elena was suddenly alarmed, "Blood? That means that there's someone here!"

She whooshed up the stairs as Stefan did a sweep of the downstairs. When they met back on the ground level, she furrowed her brows in disappointment.

"Wait, most houses on the West Coast have basements, right?" Stefan mused loudly as he began opening the doors on the ground floor, "He might still be here. Just because we can't hear him, doesn't mean he's not here. Witches know how to do silencing spells."

She nodded as she began checking other doors. With only one door left, she held her breath and turned the knob slowly. As soon as the door swung open, the smell of blood assaulted her nostrils. Her ears picked up the sound of pain and she was down the stairs before she could blink.

Her eyes landed on Elijah's form as Luke was chanting. He was covered in blood as he yelled out, trying to staunch the pain as much as he could. The sight was nearly enough to break Elena, but she tried to hold it together. More blood poured from his mouth and she lost it.

"STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" She screamed as she grabbed Luke and threw him against the far side of the basement.

She rushed to Elijah's side and pulled at his restraints, hissing when they burned her hands. She quickly took off her jacket and covered her hands before pulling against the ropes, smiling when she heard the telltale snap of them breaking. She repeated the actions with the ropes against his ankles and he slumped forward, letting Elena see that he was unconscious.

"Stefan!" She yelled, cradling Elijah's head in her lap as she stroked away the damp hair that clung to his forehead.

Stefan appeared at the top of the stairs and took in the scene before his eyes traveled to Luke.

"Get him out here before I hurt him," she said darkly, referring to the blond. He nodded and picked him up before leaving the room.

Elena looked down at Elijah as tears formed in her eyes, "Come on, baby. You need to wake up." Realization hit her like a ton of bricks as she held her wrist to her mouth, biting deeply before holding it to his lips, "Drink, 'Lijah. You need it."

When his mouth began to suckle the wound, she sighed in relief. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she watched his deep brown eyes finally open again. She smiled as he continued to feed before she whispered, "I love you, Elijah."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the final chapter! I decided to wrap things up and finish it off. Interest for my readers was dwindling and this felt like a good place to end it.**

 **I'll be starting on a few other things, perhaps a Finn/Elena one shot. And I already have a new idea for an Elejah story.**

 **For those of you that stuck around until the end, thanks! I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Things had been tense since Stefan, Elena, and Elijah returned to New Orleans. Klaus and Kol weren't too happy about being sent on a wild goose chase to say the least, but the Mikaelsons were thrilled to have their brother back.

With much help from Stefan, Elena was able to get Elijah upstairs in the Plantation house and settled in. Elijah was still trying to process the vervain that was in his system, making him out of it more often than not.

"He'll be fine, 'Lena. I promise," Stefan said as the pair sat in the living room.

Elena sighed, "I know. I just wish he'd actually wake up already."

"Vervain isn't so easy to get rid of," Stefan mused as he gripped a glass of Scotch in his hand, "You're making sure he's feeding regularly though. Give him a day and he should be just fine."

"I guess," she said in a small voice as she sighed.

He reached across the coffee table and took one of her hands in both of his, "I know how happy he makes you. I promise that nothing will happen to him. He'll get better and then you both can do whatever you want."

"I love you, Stefan," she smiled, looking into his content green eyes.

"And I'll always love you, Elena," he returned her smile as he squeezed her hand lightly, "I'll always be here for you, too. Even if it's just so I can kick an Original's ass."

* * *

"Is he doing all right?" Finn asked as he walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by Elena pouring blood into a glass and sticking it in the microwave.

Elena nodded slightly, "Stefan thinks he should be fine by morning. Elijah just had a long couple of days. He'll bounce back."

Finn observed her quietly, noticing how her normally radiant olive skin had become quite pale and dark circles marred her eyes. His brows knitted together in confusion as she began to walk upstairs.

He heard her taking care of his brother before she stumbled her way back downstairs and into the parlor. He followed her and saw that she was pouring herself a glass of Bourbon.

"Alcohol?" He asked, slightly irritated.

She shrugged, "It helps with the cravings."

"Of course you're going to have cravings when you're starving yourself!" Finn hissed, his eyes nearly turning black, "You need to take care of yourself. How are you any good to Elijah when you're incapable of ensuring your own survival?"

Elena sighed, taking a sip of the bitter amber liquid, "Now's really not the time to be worried about me, Finn. Elijah's more important."

"And how will he feel when he becomes lucid enough to notice that you've been neglecting yourself? Dammit, Elena!" He tried to reign in his anger as his voice became softer, "You need to feed. He wouldn't like how you're acting because of him."

She nodded, finding her voice small and broken, "You're right."

* * *

Morning seemed to take forever. Elena was freshly fed, sitting in a chair next to Elijah's bed. She was staring out the window, willing the sun to rise faster than nature allowed it to. Twenty-four hours have almost come and gone since Stefan was last here. He wanted to get back to Rebekah and Elena understood that; she hadn't wanted to leave Elijah at all.

Her mind wandered back to when she found him almost two days ago. The sight of him covered in blood and screaming in pain was almost enough for her to rip out her own eyes. She never wanted to see him like that again. She had felt helpless as he suffered, but she reminded herself that she had indeed saved him.

She couldn't help but wonder if he had heard her confession when she found him. She _loved_ him. Hoping that he would, she was thinking that when he awoke they could just travel off in their own little bubble of happiness.

"Elena?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that it was indeed now daylight outside. Her eyes traveled to the man in the bed that was staring at her with wide brown eyes. Sighing in relief, she brushed her hand against his cheek, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Elijah stretched before cringing at the soreness of his muscles. He chuckled softly, "I've been better, but that's besides the point," he placed his hand on top of hers and moved a kiss to her palm, "How are you, princess?"

"I'm okay," she smiled, "I've just been worried out of my mind about you. You've been out since we found you…"

He sat up and appraised the room, "You've been taking care of me?"

She nodded, "Of course. I practically wouldn't let anyone else come near you."

"Someone's a jealous mate," Elijah teased as he opened his arms to her. Elena delved into his arms and curled up on his lap. His arms wrapped around her as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

She looked up at him with wide eyes as his words set in, "Mate?"

"We share a blood bond from feeding from each other," he said softly, caressing the side of her face, "And, normally, that is reserved for lovers that mark each other as mates."

She wrinkled her nose slightly before she smiled, "I think I'll just call you my boyfriend instead."

They sat in companionable silence for a little while, just enjoying each other's company. But Elena's mind couldn't get away from what she had said to him when she found him. She gazed up at him and spoke quietly, "Do you remember what I said to you when I found you?"

His lips quirked slightly, "I thought it was just a dream. A hazy, vervain-laced dream of a desperate man."

She nuzzled her face against his chest and smiled a little as she whispered, "I love you, Elijah."

"And I've always loved you, sweetheart. I've just been waiting for you to notice it."

"Oh, yeah?" She smirked up at him, meeting his gaze as she kissed him softly, "You've always loved me?"

"How could I not?" He chuckled softly, "You're a gorgeous young woman who is not only confident and brave, but extremely strong. Even though you've become a vampire, you've retained all the qualities that I once held close as a human. Your humanity is a gift, Elena. And I hope that you'll carry it with you always."

"I'll keep it with me as long as you're by my side," she murmured, cupping his cheek as she stared lovingly into his eyes, "I want you, Elijah. For forever."

* * *

"Elijah, come on!" Elena yelled from the foyer of the Plantation house, "We're going to be late!"

"Princess, one cannot be late if one is the only guest," Elijah chided as he walked down the stairs dressed impeccably in an _Armani_ suit.

They were finally going on a date after all the twists and turns that life had thrown at them the past couple of months. Bonnie and Damon had successfully rekindled their romance with Elena's blessing. Rebekah and Stefan had decided to move in together, much to Klaus' chagrin. Kol was out…being Kol; harassing the witches, having ridiculous feeding frenzies. Klaus had finally popped the question to Caroline and they were all anticipating the spring wedding. And Finn had gone on a search to find more undiscovered artists to add to his gallery.

Elena and Elijah seemed to just fit in New Orleans. They were surrounded by a city that thrived in the darkness and they couldn't be happier.

As they walked along the streets of the city, she smiled and greeted her newfound friends along the way. Elijah looked down at her and placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"What was that for?" She asked, smiling.

"That, princess, was for being the most beautiful woman in New Orleans and allowing me to fall in love with you a little more everyday," he said lovingly as they slowed to a stop.

"Everyday, huh?" He nodded and she continued, "That might be a little annoying after a century or so."

He cupped her delicate face between his strong hands as he stared into her chocolate depths, "A million centuries or million millenniums would never be enough to show you how much I love you. You're the light of my life, leading me away from the darkness."

She smiled, "I'll always follow you into the dark as long as it means that I get to spend the rest of forever with you."

Elijah kissed her softly, "I'll never leave you, princess. I'll be with you always and forever."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story all together! See ya all on the flipside!**

 **~Grace**


End file.
